The Harmony Kidnappings:Pt6 of Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: A rash of kidnappings in Harmony puts everyone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Preston keeps his distance. Alistair becomes enamored with his new psychiatrist.

Three days later, after Ivy Crane was snatched in broad daylight, and Preston Hart, the long lost son of Julian and Eve Crane re-appeared, several other events took place.

Lexie Carver went to Salem and begged her father for the cure for both Abe and Antonio. Stefano was just so happy to see her that he agreed, with of course, one condition. Lexie agreed to it, even though it was a bit unreasonable. Stefano forked over the location of a cure for the hapless men, and in return, Lexie would marry whomever Stefano deemed fit for his daughter.

Lexie, who of course, was not going to do it, but pretended to agree. But Stefano, wise sage that he was, warned her that when the time came and he decided her future husband, if she did not do as they had agreed, he could make it so that not only would he re-infect Abe and Antonio, but others as well.

Lexie had quietly gulped, a little unnerved that he could read her thoughts so easily. But she agreed, thinking that his request was premature anyway. She wasn't even divorced from Abe yet!

But she had outwitted Stefano before and would do so again. Besides, she had no doubts whatsoever, that whoever Stefano picked for her, would make her life forever miserable.

After Lexie agreed to his request, he told her that the real cure was the equivalent of a cough syrup and that he had stashed it in the glove compartment of the limo he had driven for Tony, back when he was posing as 'Hugo the Chauffeur'.

Lexie had left her father and told Roman Brady about what her father had told her. In conjunction with the Harmony Police, the car was found( suspiciously, it was found at a motel on the interstate, being used by someone named Leo Davenport). After checking, it was discovered that he used to work for Julian Crane and Tony, and had just one day, taken off with the limo.

The glove compartment was searched, and a jelly jar was found in there, surprisingly unscathed. The contents were analyzed, deemed to be unharmful, then given to both Abe Carver and Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Antonio's hairy condition cleared up in minutes. Abe was a different story. One of the scientists had to hit him with a cattle prod to bring out his anger! Instead of turning into a Sasquatch, all he did this time was fall to the ground crying.

Lexie, who stayed in Salem, was overjoyed at the good news. She did not want to think about whether to give Abe another chance, or pursue Antonio, or lock them both out of her lives, while she waited to find out what unacceptable man her father wanted her wed to.

As she walked out of the courthouse after getting the good news on her cellphone from Roman, she saw Julian and Eve Crane walking towards her. She hung up and walked up to them.

'How is Simone doing?' she asked. Eve rolled her eyes and looked away. Julian noted that his wife was not going to talk and decided to be somewhat polite.

'She's coping. She's back at T.C's and...' he stopped suddenly. Lexie smiled crookedly at him.

'If you were going to say T.C. and Celeste, I accept that relationship.'

Julian smiled coldly at her.

'Well, good for you. We really have to be going now. As you well know, Eve and I are here to testify against your father. Do I take it you've done your part?'

Lexie put her phone back in her purse.

'I've done that and more. I persuaded my father to turn over the real cure for both Abe and Antonio. They were given it and tested afterwards. They're both going to be fine.'

Now Eve took notice of Lexie.

'What do you mean they were 'tested'?' she asked.

'Exactly what I said, Eve. They were tested and they're fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home to Theo.'

But Eve moved forward and blocked her way.

'How could you believe anything out of your father's mouth? He's lied so many times before...'

'Like you?' Lexie asked.

'And you!' Eve retorted.

Julian moved forward to grab his wife's arm.

'Eve, come along now!'

But Eve snatched her arm away!

'If you cared anything at all about your husband, Lexie, you would make sure that this cure is legit! You're a doctor too, for God's sakes! There's no telling what ill effects that stuff he was given could have on him!'

Lexie folded her arms.

'So you're only concerned about Abe? What about poor Antonio, Eve?'

Eve sighed with disgust!

'Of course I'm concerned about Antonio, Lexie! I'm just saying...'

Lexie put a hand up.

'Save it! Save it and stay out of my life and Abe's! After all of this time, do you still think I'm that stupid?!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about!'

'Why did Abe come running to you, even when he was a Sasquatch? Huh, Eve?'

'Because he knew his own wife didn't give a damn about him, that's why!'

Now Julian stepped in, before blood was drawn!

'Goodbye Lexie. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, but as you know, it wasn't.' Julian said.

'Whatever!' Lexie hissed, then turned and walked off towards the parking lot. Julian turned to Eve.

'Darling, I know this whole thing has been stressful...'

Eve suddenly teared up. Julian pulled her into his arms.

'Darling, it will be alright.' he whispered. But Eve pulled away from him.

'How, Julian? Our son thinks that we didn't want him...no thanks to Alistair! How could this be happening?'

'I will admit, it was not the reunion I envisioned having with our son.' Julian said quietly. In fact, it had been something akin to a nightmare.

For when Fox pointed out Preston Hart to Julian at the hospital three days ago, Julian had no doubts whatsoever that the young man was his son. He had stared, transfixed, as Preston walked up to him, introduced himself as his long lost son, then proceeded to tell him off!

Fox and Whitney had stepped back, as Preston told Julian about how 'Grandpa Alistair' had come and found him at the Hart's, a wealthy, white couple, who were in love with their only son.

Julian knew Jonathan and Jennifer, and had been to parties at their house and vice versa. Jonathan was the president of Hart Industries and both he and his wife lived in Bel Aire, California. And for the life of him, not only did Julian, NOT remember the couple ever having any children, but from what he knew of both of them, they would not have been a party to caring for a kidnapped child!

Alistair, who was an original investor in Hart Industries, visited the couple and their 'son' regularly over the years, until one day, he told his grandson the truth about his heritage.

That 'truth' was, that Alistair had insisted that Julian marry Eve! But that Julian had only thought of Preston's mother as a plaything, a dalliance on the side. He then told his grandson that Julian's true 'passion' had been Ivy Winthrop!

Preston, Julian also learned, was under the illusion, that Eve didn't want her husband at the time, T.C. to know about her son, and made it clear she wasn't interested in finding him!

Preston then told him that the only reason he was in Harmony, was to support his Grandfather against the lies that he was being charged with! He then turned and walked away from all of them!

Julian had almost turned blue with rage! Fox had put a hand on his shoulder, but he knocked it off! Fox had backed away, and Whitney had pulled on her husband's arm, telling him that Julian needed time alone.

But Julian knew what he needed to do, was kill his father! That man had known this whole time where he and Eve's son was! Alistair had had the nerve to give him to someone else, then stay in his life, like a true, doting grandparent! And since he had never been this to any of his other grandchildren, Julian had no doubt that he was stringing his son along...using him for some insidious plan to hurt himself and Eve...and maybe regain control of the Crane family fortune! And what was that crap about their son being someone famous?! Another lie, of course!

Julian had then had the daunting task of going back into Eve's hospital room, and telling her the bittersweet news about Preston, and Alistair's treacherous role in their son's upbringing. She did not take it well.

'We will get some time alone with Preston, and tell him the truth.' he consoled her.

'He's had twenty something years with Alistair! His truth is the only thing he understands!' Eve cried. She had went to the courthouse the other day, just to catch a glimpse of Preston. He looked like Julian, so much so that her heart skipped! She hoped that Evan grew up to look like his father, too.

Eve had then approached him, over by Alistair's defense table. She had ignored Alistair's jolly eyes, as she touched her son's arm.

Preston had flinched, then asked her if she was there to recant her lies about his grandfather? Eve's mouth had went dry, unable to believe what she was hearing! She then told Preston that she and his father, were not lying, and that Alistair had tried to drown his little baby brother and sister.

Preston had just shook his head, saying that 'Grandpa Alistair' would never do such a thing, and that the only way he would speak to either of his parents, is if they admitted that they had lied on Alistair!

Eve had then stared into her son's eyes with disbelief! She then turned to look into the glittering, cold eyes of her father-in-law. He was laughing at her! He had allowed her and Julian to suffer with the unspeakable pain of not knowing where their son was, all of this time, when he knew exactly where he was, and had painstakingly turned him against both Julian and herself.

And the Harts? Eve had no doubts whatsoever, that no matter how kind they seemed to be, Alistair had given them Preston. They did not just adopt him from some agency, which seemed to be the official explanation as to how her son ended up in their hands!

Eve had picked up a pitcher of water on the defense table, and threw it in Alistair's face! Preston had hurried over to him, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe him off. He had then glared over at her. For Eve, that was the lowest blow. She turned and ran out of the courtroom and home, into Julian's waiting arms, where she sobbed until she could no more. She then took a long, depressing nap.

Julian couldn't stand to see Eve this way. She had not eaten anything all day. He was beginning to think they would've been better off never knowing what had happened to their son. Now he had a name, a personality, and a view of his parents, that they would be hard pressed to change. Not after years of brainwashing by Alistair.

He looked up and relaxed. Dr. Marlena Black was coming their way. Eve did not know that Julian had called her, and explained everything. He also told her that he was worried about Eve, and that he would pay her anything, if she would take on his wife as a patient.

Marlena was more than agreeable, though she did ask him if maybe he would like to sit in on the sessions, since this had to be hurting him too. Julian promised to think about it, but had a different course of action in mind, as to how to win back his son, and get back at his father.

Eve looked up and saw Marlena walking towards them. She knew nothing of the arrangements Julian had made, and he did not know how she would take it. He decided now was as good a time as any to find out.

'Marlena? Hello, are you here to testify against Stefano?' Eve asked, wiping her tears.

'Actually, I did that a few days ago. It looks like he may actually do real time...finally!'

Eve just nodded, smiling wanly. Julian looked at Marlena. Marlena nodded to him.

'Eve, darling, Marlena is here because I think you need to talk to someone.'

Eve looked at him, then at Marlena. Then, her expression changed, as if it had finally dawned on her, as to what Julian had done.

'Uh...Marlena, thank you, but there really isn't anything you can do. I just have to give it time.'

Julian put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

'Darling, you're letting those things our son said to you, get to you. And I know you never got over his kidnapping...neither did I. Just see Marlena for a couple of sessions a week...just until our son comes around. Please...for me?'

'He may never do so...come around, that is.' Marlena gently reminded them. Eve sniffed and nodded, then began to cry again.

'I couldn't live with that! I just couldn't!' she broke down. Julian looked at Marlena pleadingly. Marlena walked over to Eve and touched her arm.

'I'm moving to Harmony for a bit. I will have an office in Harmony Hospital. I want you to come and see me tomorrow at two. We'll work on this, Eve. We'll work on your living with the ghosts from the past.'

Eve seemed a bit calmer at Marlena's soft words. She nodded, and Julian kissed her cheek. He then eyed Marlena. Why was she moving to Harmony? He had to wonder, if Rebecca's hold on her husband, had been stronger than any of them had anticipated. Julian had spotted John Black in Harmony a lot lately. And usually, he was with Rebecca.

Fox looked over some reports, while sitting in his father's chair. He signed off on one, his mind on two conversations he had had with Whitney this morning.

The first one had been about Simone. Whitney wanted to invite Simone and John over for dinner. Fox did not.

Whitney told him she wanted to try and reach out to Simone again. Fox did not.

Whitney finally dropped that subject and brought up another one: the two of them having a child.

Fox had nothing against it, really. He just wasn't excited about it either way, and he didn't know why. But his lack of enthusiasm had angered Whitney, and he could not have that! The last thing he wanted was his wife mad at him for even a minute!

Julian's secretary buzzed him.

'Mr. Crane? Your brother is here.'

Fox lifted a brow. Ethan? He sighed, because he suspected what this visit was all about.  
'Okay, tell him to come on in.' Fox said. He then finished signing a report and stood up. Ethan wanted to make a 'joint trip' to London, to see their newfound sister, Amanda Cowell. Fox did not. And God help him, he knew deep down, it was because her father was Simon Cowell.

The door opened, and Fox blinked hard. For Ethan did not walk in, but Preston Hart!

Preston closed the door, smiled at Fox, then offered his hand.

'Fox, right? How have you been?'

But Fox ignored the proffered hand. He leaned against the front of his desk and squinted at him.

'You had the nerve to tell the secretary that you were my brother?'

'Aren't I?'

'Ha! You could've fooled me! Not with the crappy way you've been acting around town here!'

Preston cleared his throat and looked around. He spotted a picture on the desk, of his parents. There was another one of the twins. His eyes then went back to Fox.

'If you're referring to my support of Grandpa Alistair...'

Fox put a hand up!

'Stop! Please, before I puke! Grandpa Smurf would make a better grandfather than that bastard! Now, if you're here to sing his praises, then you can turn around and get out!'

'Fox, he is OUR Grandfather. And things don't look good for him. It would help if we could all just calm down a bit, and maybe re-think this attempted drowning incident. I mean, maybe my father, Julian, misunderstood? Maybe Grandpa Alistair was trying to bathe the twins, just as he said?

Fox walked up to him, then circled his newfound half-brother. Preston rolled his eyes.

'What?' he half-snapped, annoyed with Fox's tactics.

'YOU, couldn't be a Crane! I mean, you just couldn't! That was the dumbest $ I've ever heard come out of a 'Crane's' mouth...ever!'

'Look, Fox...'

'No, you look! I don't appreciate you coming in here and calling me a liar!'

'That's not what I'm doing!'

'Oh yes you are! Because you see, I was there, when our demented 'Grandpa Alistair', was dressed up as a damned woman, pretending to serve drinks at the homestead, while plotting to kill my baby brother and sister...which incidentally are yours too! I had to break down the door, and watch, as our psycho 'Grandpa Alistair' had poor Evan turned upside down, ready to dunk and drown in the bathtub! So kiss my ass and get the hell out of here!'

Preston sighed sadly.

'I'm sorry that you don't see our Grandfather more kindly.'

'And I'm sorry that you're stupid! Goodbye!'

Preston turned and walked out of the office. He did not bother to close the door behind him, nor did he look at the secretary as he passed.

Preston then walked out to the elevators and pressed the down button. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the nagging thoughts that were permeating his mind.

He couldn't help but be bothered by ALL of the people, that seemed to loathe Grandpa Alistair! They couldn't all be lying, could they?

They had to be! Because the man that he had known all of this life, was a gentle soul. And his parents, Jonathan and Jennifer, would not have left him in the presence of someone so evil, if he were really that bad, would they?

The elevator came. Preston rubbed his face and stepped on.

Sam got home from work , put away his gun belt and hung up his jacket. He was tired.

He was the only one working the kidnapping of Ivy Crane, with any kind of effort. Her family didn't seem to care. Well, Ethan did, but Sam suspected, that his son, believed that this whole thing was orchestrated by Ivy to get attention.

Fox said he believed his mother had pulled this, to get people to feel sorry for her, after Simon Cowell's damning words about her on Barbara Walters.

Sam had even contacted Simon Cowell himself. Simon had been glib and arrogant, saying something about, 'oh, you're the great Sam', or something like that. Cowell had said he knew nothing about Ivy's kidnapping in broad daylight, and Sam believed him. It was obvious that the man could've cared less.

He had no clues, no leads...yet there was something in him, that just couldn't let this go. Ivy was Ethan's mother. He had to try and find her.

Grace came down the stairs, and walked past him towards the kitchen, without saying a word. Sam sighed and stood up. 

Grace had been giving him the silent treatment, since he began working on Ivy's case. He couldn't understand why his wife thought that just because he was looking for his former lover, meant that he was still in love with her!

He began to walk towards the kitchen door, then stopped. He was in no mood to appease her tonight. It was really beginning to nag at him that things might have been missed at the crime scene. He decided to go and work in his study. Grace just needed to be left alone.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Grace opened the back door to David Hastings, who was back in town. She stared up at him.

'Have you seen John?' she asked.

David nodded.

'He is so torn up about Simone and the baby...he seems to have forgotten his anger towards me. Where is Sam?'

Grace smiled.

'Off trying to figure out who has that bitch, Ivy. How is she holding up?' she asked him.

David smiled.

'Never better. Our prisoner is scared$$! And better yet, she hasn't a clue as to where she is, or why she is there. Oh Grace, we will have our revenge!'

Grace nodded, then hugged him tightly. She then let go of him quickly.

'I hear someone coming! Go, keep me posted on when to proceed with Plan B!'

David hurried away from the back door. Jessica walked into the kitchen. Grace smiled lovingly at her.

'How's it going, honey?' she asked her daughter.

Jessica shrugged.

'You know, I went over to Coach Russell's to see Simone. She just stares off into space. John is over there.'

Grace looked down. John was why she was doing this. Why she was tired of being stepped on! Why she was going to make everyone in Harmony pay, for thinking they could walk all over her! Never again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Another kidnapping takes place. Julian swears revenge on John Hastings.

Hours later, Julian and Eve Crane, returned to their home, after a grueling day of testifying.

Eve had gotten on the stand first, and recounted her bout with amnesia, her misfortune at being plucked out of the Salem River by Count Tony DiMera, how his collapse lead her to discover that he had known her true identity the whole time, and the subsequent kidnapping to the island and the Himalayas.

Stefano had been in court, grinning at her. At one point, he even winked! Eve had tried not to look at him, but her eyes strayed to his, and inevitably, she would think of Liz.

When it was over, she sat back down, and Julian took the stand. His testimony was a bit more lively, than Eve's. As he told the tale from his point of view: that being that he thought Eve had died, but was more than a bit dismayed to find that poor, desperate Tony DiMera, was keeping her prisoner in his home!

Stefano had jumped up, screaming that his son had loved Eve, and that all he had to show for it, was a lot of surliness and lies! The guards restrained Stefano, as he was forced back down into his chair.

Julian then cleared his throat and continued. He said that once he found out where Eve was, they were kidnapped, then thrown from a plane, along with three other people, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Austin Reed and Rebecca Hotchkiss. They were given parachutes and landed on the island.

Julian then looked Stefano straight in the eye, and told him that Eve, fearing for his life, had jumped out of the plane without a parachute! He also sniffed and said that she would not have done that for Tony!

That caused Stefano to jump up again, enraged! He managed to get a little closer to the stand this time, causing Julian to jump up and back away a bit. Eve shook her head. She feared that if Julian antagonized Stefano one more time, the guards might not get to him in a timely manner next time!

Julian, as if sensing Eve's discomfort from the stand, stuck to the facts, as he relayed the rest of his harrowing experiences at the hands of the DiMera's. It was also noted, for the record, that Count Anthony DiMera, and his plane, had been found. Apparently, while no one knew why the plane disappeared off of radar, Tony had been in France, at a special clinic. He was claiming, yet again, that his blood disease had re-emerged, and it was that illness, that not only caused him to almost choke the life out of Rebecca Hotchkiss, but, also, caused him to kick his wife, Simone Russell, off of his plane.

Afterwards, in the limo, Julian tried to pull Eve out of her depression, by telling her jokes, and regaling her with stories about things he had done in the past. What he did not know at the time was, his wife was not quiet because she was depressed. She was quiet because she was in pain!

The cramps had kicked up, in the middle of some of Julian's more colorful testimony. Eve had not wanted to worry Julian, for she knew how concerned he was about her already. And while seeing a psychiatrist did not thrill her, she liked Marlena Black, and was willing to do whatever it took to put her husband's mind at ease.

She then decided to take a nap, hoping then when she awoke, the pain would be gone. Being a doctor, she should've known better.

The next thing she remembered, she was put onto a gurney and rushed into Harmony Hospital! Eve would later learn, that just as their limo had come back to their home town, she began to cry out in her sleep! Julian was then horrified to see that his wife was bleeding...but from where?!

Julian paced the waiting room, miserably wondering, why they both seemed to end up as patients here all of the time?

He then sighed, praying everything was okay. Eve's depression over Preston was bad enough, but for anything to be physically wrong too...he just didn't know if Eve would be strong enough to get through another crisis.

Julian saw Dr. Parks heading his way. He met her first.

'What is it? What's wrong with my wife? Why was she bleeding like that?'

Dr. Parks pulled Julian aside, over by some windows. No one else was nearby.

'Julian...I don't know how to tell you this, since I know that you're family has been through so much already...'

'Dr. Parks, please! I need to know what's wrong with my wife?'

Dr. Parks looked him in the eye.

'Eve suffered a miscarriage.'

Julian's eyes widened!

'What??? What the hell are you talking about?!'

Dr. Parks looked around surreptitiously. No one seemed to have overheard Julian's outburst.

'Let's sit down.'

'No! I want you to tell me what you're talking about?!'

Dr. Parks sighed.

'Fine! Eve was about six weeks along...I'm pretty sure she didn't know herself. Julian, that fall she took here a couple days of go, didn't help matters, plus the stress of what's going on with the two of you... you remember how much time she spent here, when she was pregnant with the twins?'

Julian nodded. He was beginning to feel numb. They had almost lost Evan and Erin, because of all of the stress surrounding their lives at that time. He cleared his throat, but he knew his eyes were shiny with tears.

Eve and him had not talked about having another child. Evan and Erin were so unexpected, and quite the handful. Julian had never even thought about it. But now, he found himself regretting more than ever, that he had wasted so many years of his life without her. They could've had a whole brood, if they had both been younger.

Still, Julian was grateful for what they did have together. But still...this was the worst time for something like this to happen! He didn't know how he was going to tell Eve.

Julian wiped his eyes and looked at Dr. Parks, who looked sympathetic.

'Have you told her yet?' he asked in a dull tone.

She shook her head.

'Not yet. I didn't know if you wanted me to do it, or if you wanted to...or better yet, if there is any 'better' about this situation, if you wanted us both to do it together.'

Julian nodded, then looked at Dr. Parks. He then looked behind her. Marlena Black was walking over towards them.

'Marlena? I didn't realize you would be working in the hospital so soon?' Julian asked, feeling somewhat better at the sight of her.

Marlena nodded to Dr. Parks, then looked at Julian.

'I heard the two of you were here. Did something happen at Stefano's trial?' she asked.

Julian took a deep breath. He looked at Dr. Parks.

'I will meet you in Eve's room in a moment. I need to speak with Dr. Black first.'

Dr. Parks nodded and walked off. Julian watched her back for a moment, before looking at Marlena.

'Dr. Parks has just told me that Eve suffered a miscarriage.'

Marlena patted Julian's shoulder sympathetically.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Julian. I didn't know that Eve and yourself were thinking of having more children?'

'We weren't. At least, not that I know of. Look, Marlena, I'm just concerned that with Eve's depression, this news won't help matters any. That, and one of her daughter's also had a miscarriage a couple of days ago.'

'I'm not going to lie to you,' Marlena said matter-of-factly, 'no, this won't make things any easier. I take it then, that Eve didn't know she was pregnant?'

Julian rubbed his jaw.

'She said nothing to me. My gut tells me no...but she is a doctor...I don't know. I guess I won't know anything until I see her. Dr. Parks is waiting for me now to break the news.'

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Marlena asked.

Julian shook his head.

'No. I don't want her to feel overwhelmed. But, I am glad that you are actually here in Harmony. In case things don't go well in there, will you be around in the building?'

Marlena nodded.

'Of course. I've been unpacking in my new office. Have Dr. Parks page me, if you need me.'

'Yes, I will. Thank you, Marlena.'

Marlena nodded, giving Julian's shoulder a gentle squeeze, before walking off down a corridor. Julian then turned and took out his cell phone. He punched some numbers, then waited impatiently, until the line picked up.

'You failed to find my son. I am giving your firm another chance to win back my business,' Julian said coldly. 'I want you to find out all you can about a man named David Hastings. He only has one son, that I know of, named John. I will call you later with further details.'

Julian then hung up abruptly. John Hastings, that little box happy bastard, had killed his unborn child! That whole debacle, with David Hastings, was suspicious as hell anyway! Where in God's name did Ivy find him? Julian suspected that there was something he could use there. Something he could use to make John Hastings pay for killing his and Eve's baby!

His thoughts flitted to his ex-wife. It was too bad she had been kidnapped. Julian could've just asked her what she knew about David Hastings background. Julian put his phone away inside his suit jacket, then walked off to find Dr. Parks.

Eve awoke, feeling much better. She was even able to sit up. As she looked around her hospital room, everything began to come back to her. Eve rubbed her arms. She suspected she had just had a miscarriage.

She closed her eyes, then opened them, when she heard her door open. Dr. Parks and Julian came in. Julian came and sat on her bed. He then brushed aside some of her hair.

'How are you feeling, dear? You gave us all quite a scare.'

All Eve did is nod at him. Her eyes strayed from his, to Dr. Parks.

'You know what happened, don't you, Eve?' she asked gently.

Eve looked at Julian again, then cleared her throat.

'I had a miscarriage, didn't I?'

Julian frowned and looked from Dr. Parks, then back at Eve.

'You knew you were pregnant?' Julian asked in a terse voice. Eve picked up on his tone.

'No...not until I began cramping in the car.'

There was a silence that hung in the air. An uncomfortable one. Eve sat up even straighter. Julian just stared at her.

'Eve,' Dr. Parks said, 'you haven't had a check-up in quite awhile, you've been neglecting your health.'

'Yes, maybe we might have known about our baby, if you had been a little more diligent.' Julian said, in that same, tight sounding tone.

Eve eyed him, then looked at Dr. Parks.

'Could you leave us, Dr. Parks? We can talk later, okay?' Eve asked in a falsetto voice.

Dr. Parks sensed a fight coming down, and nodded quickly, then turned and left. Eve looked up at Julian.

'I get the feeling that you think I hid this from you. I did not know I was pregnant, Julian. I swear to God! I would've taken better care of myself then...'

'Eve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you. Besides, from what Dr. Parks told me, it wasn't anything you did.'

Eve peered at him.

'Julian? What aren't you telling me?'

Julian's face contorted in anger!

'It was that damned Hastings boy! Your fall complicated matters! The fall that HE caused when he hit you! Damnit, Eve, I've had all that I can take!'

Eve grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Julian was the strong one. But he had sounded so beaten down just now. She realized she would have to find some kind of strength within her, so that she could be there for him.

'We have Erin and Evan...it just wasn't meant to be.'

'How can you say that?!'

'Julian...it's no one's fault really...'

'Of course it is!' Julian yelled, snatching his hand away. 'That little parasite has got a thing or two coming, for killing our baby! And he will pay!'

Eve struggled to calm him down.

'Julian, please! All I want is peace...and a chance to get to know Preston.'

'That may never happen, Eve! I'm sorry to say it, but it's true. I've accepted it, on some level...I want you to see Marlena, so that you can prepare yourself for the possibility as well.'

'I won't accept that.' Eve said shaking her head. 'Whatever Alistair has done to him, we can undo it.'

At that moment, his firstborn son with Eve, was the last thing on Julian's mind. He backed away a bit.

'I'll be back in a bit. I just have to check in with Fox, and see how the twins are.'

'Julian, don't go see John.'

Julian walked over to her and kissed her. He then backed away slowly.

'I'll be back.' he said firmly, then turned and walked out of the room. Eve picked up one of her pillows and threw it in frustration! John was at T.C.'s house! And if Julian was not careful, by nightfall, he could be joining her in this hospital, as a patient!

David Hastings sat down in a booth at the Harmony Cafe. He was looking over a book on Management, when Kay Bennett, dropped into the seat across from him. David gave her a cool look.

'Hello, Kay. Long time no see.'

'Not long enough. Does my father know you're back?'

David cleared his throat. What in God's name did Grace's bitch daughter from hell, want with him?!

'I don't know or care. Did you want something?'

'So, you're here for John then?' Kay asked, ignoring David's rude tone.

'My son has been through quite an ordeal. Yes, I am here for him. And I have a new job.'

'Did you know that he had been sleeping in a box, after my mother and you abandoned him?'

'Actually, Kay, I heard my son took to sleeping in a box after having sex with you.'

Kay slapped the table hard!

'Ha! That was so funny, I forgot to laugh! Let me tell you something, David. I saw you talking to my mother outside of our backdoor, a few hours ago.'

'Spying again?' David asked, trying to hide his unease.

'No. Although I hate my mother's guts, I do still love my father. And my mother hasn't been making him happy for quite awhile now. Ever since your scam with Ivy Winthrop was revealed. Funny how she's disappeared like that. My poor father's been burning the midnight oil, looking for someone that no one cares about.'

'What is your point, Kay?' David asked again, struggling to keep his cool.

'My point is that from what I observed, my mother and you are hiding something from my father! The fact that she had to talk to you at the back door, is proof of that!'

'Kay, I spoke to your mother by the back door, because your father hates my guts. I just wanted to see Grace, and be respectful towards your father at the same time.'

'Yeah, right! I'm letting you know, that I'm going to be watching both you and my mom! Any funny business, and my mother is going to be out on the street...just like her 'son' John!'

Kay then got up abruptly and walked out of the Cafe. David waited a few moments, then walked out as well. As he began walking towards his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Grace's 'special' cell phone number. She picked up on the second ring.

'David?'

'Yes. Look, I've run into a potential problem.'

'Who?'

'Kay.' he answered solemnly.

Grace hung up the phone. She put what she had told David to do out of her mind. Kay needed to get away for awhile anyway.

'Grace?'

Grace turned around. It looked as if Sam had been standing there for awhile now.

'How long have you been in here?' Grace asked, putting away her cell phone.

'Not long...I didn't know you got a new cell phone?'

'Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Sam. Because your too busy trying to find bitches! Any luck with 'Bitch Winthrop'?'

Sam didn't flinch.

'Who were you talking to just now?'

Grace gave him a look as if he were insane.

'Why?'

Sam shrugged.

'I don't know...I mean when I came in here you were saying something like, 'I'm sorry I have to do this'. What are you sorry about, Grace?'

'If you must know, I'm canceling my lunch with Celeste tomorrow. I'm sorry about it, because I really would like to get to know the new woman in T.C.'s life. Anyone is an improvement from Eve. Is that okay with you?'

'Grace, I don't want to fight with you! I love you!'

Grace walked up to him. She then touched his face.

'Then drop this search for Ivy, Sam.'

'Grace! Damnit the woman is a human being...and a resident of Harmony. And as an officer of the law, and the Chief of Police, I have a duty to look for her...'

'Whatever, Sam! Okay? Whatever!' she snapped, then walked past him and up the stairs. Sam sighed heavily. Would his marriage ever get back on track?

Kay pulled into the Harmony Mall and parked her car. She had received a strange cell call from Miguel.

It was strange, because she could barely hear him. But she did make out enough to know, that he had asked her to meet him at the mall, in a department store called Dunnings.

Kay hurried inside, then looked around. He had said something about meeting her upstairs, by the service desk. She walked towards the escalators, then stood impatiently behind a couple, as the stairs moved up.

Miguel never asked to meet her anywhere! And never in a place like this. Could it be that he had finally tired of stringy haired Charity? Was it possible, that he was finally ready to be with her, and their baby, Maria?

Kay reached the top of the escalator, then looked up towards the signs. She saw the one that said 'SERVICE DESK', and headed in that area.

When she got there, she saw there was a line. Kay waited impatiently. Where was Miguel? Did he have a message for her? And why here? Why in a department store?

Kay was the last in line. As she looked around, she heard Miguel say, 'Kay, come back here.'

Kay looked around. Miguel's voice was coming from one of the Managerial Offices. No one but employees were allowed down there. Had Miguel gotten a job here? Maybe he wanted to surprise her with the news? Kay smiled. Maybe he was telling her before Charity? If so, then Kay would make a special effort to rub Charity's nose in it!

Kay looked around, saw no one appeared to be watching her, or was in the Managerial Offices. She stealthily walked down the hall.

'Miguel? Miguel, are you back here?'

The door to the last office on the right, opened up. Kay smiled, wondering what game this was that Miguel was playing with her? It was kind of cute!

Kay reached the last office and stepped in. She then tried to scream, but David Hastings, shoved a clothe across her mouth, then slammed the door and locked it!

'Hello, Kay dear! You will be staying here awhile!'

The last image Kay remembered, was David's red flower, that he wore on his name tag. It read, 'Store Manager'. She then went limp in his arms.

David set her to the floor, the tape recording he had of Miguel saying something to Kay at a party years ago, still in his hand. He then ran over to his desk, reached into a drawer, and hit a button. He set the tape recorder on the desk, as the wall to his left slid back a bit. David then hustled over to Kay, dragged her over to the opening, and set her on the other side.  
In the secret room, there was a bed and a dresser. There was also a bathroom. Ivy Winthrop emerged from it, then jumped!

'What the hell have you done, you maniac! Why is Kay here?'

'You'd think you'd be grateful, Ivy. I brought you some company. By the way, if you've been screaming, or scratching at the wall, no one will here you. Everything is sound proof. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to answer a page. A customer complaint.'

David backed back through the opening. Ivy looked down at the unconscious Kay, then tried to run for the wall, just as it slid back into place. She then beat her fists against it in frustration. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Teresa gets hired at Dunnings. Julian has it out with John.

David was more than a bit surprised to see, that the customer problem was Whitney Crane and Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who was standing right next to her. They were in the lingerie department.

Teresa glared at the clerk, while Whitney looked around, embarrassed. Teresa really was being unreasonable!

Teresa and Whitney, looked surprised when David Hastings showed up, wearing a designer suit, and a name-tag that read, Store Manager.

David smiled at the Sales Clerk, who's name was Lisa.

'Hello, Lisa. What seems to be the problem?'

But before Lisa could tell him, Teresa launched into a tirade!

'David! I didn't know you were back? Anyway, I want to return this underwear! I have the receipt and everything!'

David coughed. He didn't need this right now! But, at the same time, he had to appear as if everything were normal around here.

'Teresa, we have a firm policy about taking back worn underwear.'

'It's not WORN, David! I tried it on and it was too small! I want my money back!'

Whitney moved closer to them.

'Hi, David. When did you get back to Harmony?'

David smiled at Whitney. She was a nice young woman. She deserved better than to be married to a Crane.

'I've been here about a month. I was living down in Arkansas for awhile...that is where Dunnings is originally located.'

'How did you go from being a photographer to a Store Manager? I mean I thought you needed training...'

'Excuse me?' Teresa interrupted rudely. 'I don't mean to interrupt the lovefest here, Whit, but I want my damned money back!'

Whitney pulled Teresa aside, hard!

'Teresa, did you not tell me, that you will be starting work here in a couple of days? Don't piss off your boss!'

'Excuse me?' John asked, knowing he could not have heard, what he thought he had!

Teresa smiled at him.

'Yes, David, that's right. I will be working here in a few days. Julian Crane, Whitney's father-in-law, was kind enough to get me a job here.'

David said nothing, remembering that the Crane's had interests in Dunnings. They also had a lot of clout. And since he was quite sure that Julian Crane would not just 'give' Teresa anything, this job had to be a payoff of some sorts.

But then again, what harm would it do for Julian Crane to give Teresa a Sales Girl job? Probably none to Julian Crane, but maybe plenty for himself! David realized he would now have to be extra careful.

'Well then, Teresa,' David said, 'then you will now know the return policy, in case a customer brings back something unacceptable to your counter. By the way, what department will you be working in?'

Teresa's smile grew even wider. Whitney looked a bit uncomfortable.

'Teresa?' David repeated, his unease growing with each moment.

'Julian told me that the store needs an Assistant Store Manager. My office will be next to yours.'

David looked at the Sales Clerk named Lisa. Lisa gaped back at him. Whitney looked away again. This whole thing was so embarrassing!

After Teresa recovered from being pushed by Rebecca Hotchkiss down the stairs, Julian paid all of her hospital bills, including physical therapy. But that wasn't enough for Teresa.

She told Julian she would 'pretend' to be mixed up about who shoved her down the stairs, in his house, if he gave her her job back at Crane Industries.

At first, Julian had scoffed, as he slyly reminded Teresa of that last time she worked there, and what a disaster that had turned out to be. But, when Julian thought about it, he figured maybe, just maybe, he could begin to make-up to Rebecca, the harm he had caused her, when he helped Simone get off for killing Gwen.

So, Julian agreed to give her the position of Assistant Department Store Manager, at Dunnings, a company that was coming to Harmony to occupy space in the Harmony Mall. At the time, he had probably not known, that David Hastings would be the Store Manager.

What was embarrassing about all of this, at least to Whitney, was one, Teresa's lie. She said she had been groggy when she first awoke in the hospital, and she didn't know why she said Rebecca had pushed her down the stairs!

Pilar, Luis, and the newly hairless Antonio, were livid, and asked if Rebecca, or Julian, had threatened her in any way?

Teresa had denied this, and admitted that once she said it, she just didn't feel like she could go back and say she wasn't sure. Needless to say, no one in, or outside of her family, really bought this. But, they had no choice but to accept Teresa's decision, not to put a woman in prison that might be 'innocent'. Antonio responded that Rebecca had never been innocent, not even BEFORE she had been born!

The second thing that caused Whitney to squirm, is that she suspected a good many people knew, that in order to become a Store Manager of a department store, or even a sales area manager, one had to have a degree. Teresa did not have one, and didn't appear to be interested in trying to obtain one!

After that, then there was a Dunnings Managerial Training program, that was entered in to by aspiring managers. Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, had been able to skip that too.

And finally, it took people years to get to the level of Assistant Store Manager, much less Store Manager, in the Dunnings Corporation. One could not even be considered for such a position, if they had not been the SALES Area Manager of the Men's Department, in a Dunnings. After that, a person may have to work in 3 or 4 Dunnings stores, as an Assistant Store Manager, before finally getting a shot at a Store Management title.

Knowing this, not only made Whitney uncomfortable at Teresa's extortion of the position, but it made her curious as to how David Hastings got his job. The last she heard, he was a photographer!

Before she could ask him, Whitney's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D.. It was Fox. She stared at it, not sure she even wanted to speak to him. She had been more than a little disappointed in her husband's attitude this morning, when she brought up wanting to have a baby.

But then Whitney looked at David and Teresa, and decided that talking to Fox would be preferable after all!

'Excuse me. I have to take this. I'll be right over there, Teresa.' Whitney said pointedly.

Teresa grinned back at her.

'Okay, Whit. I'll just be talking to my new colleague here!'

David's mouth twisted in bitter anger! Teresa could not work here! Worse yet, she could not have an office next to his!

Granted, yes, he knew he would have to have an Assistant Store Manager. But he figured it would be someone...someone...someone not so damned nosy! And from the little he knew of Teresa, nosiness was one of her more annoying traits. That and chasing after Ethan Winthrop!

This messed up all of his plans...his and Grace's. He remembered leaving Harmony, almost 7 months before, alone and dejected. Grace hated him. And so did his son.

John and Grace were all he could think about, as he traveled down South. A cousin on his mother's side, Len Venus, had invited him to stay with him and his wife in Arkansas. David had been feeling out of sorts, and still reeling from Grace and John's rejection, took his cousin up on the offer. The experience would change his life.

For cousin Len worked for a Dunnings there. He was the Store Manager. Cousin Len also had something else in the store: a secret room on the other side of his office. Only Len was not a kidnapper, so much as a serial adulterer. He had sex with young Sales Girls and Managers in it!

The only reason David found out any of this at all, was that Len had offered David a job as a Sales Area Manager in Housewares. David, who was unemployed at the time, and had not felt 'inspired' enough to keep up with his photography, needed the work.

So David took the job, knowing little to nothing about Housewares, or how to manage his employees.

But, he got to know his cousin Len real well. Enough to know that he was cheating on his nice wife, Laura. Enough to know which Sales Girls he had an interest in. Enough to know, that if any Sales Girl he had a thing for, had a boyfriend that worked in the store, that boyfriend would 'mysteriously' find money missing from their paycheck!

Then, came the horrible night, David discovered the secret room in Len's office.

It was during a late night, Saturday sale. David was working in his office, when Len called him, sounding panicked. He asked his cousin to come to his office, pronto!

David had been surprised that Len was still in the building, since he had been under the impression that his cousin had left at five that evening. David had looked at his watch. It was 8:40.

David headed out onto the floor, then over to the Managerial area. There weren't too many other people around, as he walked down the carpeted hallway, until he reached the last office on the right. 

David had knocked softly. Len suddenly whipped open the door! Behind him, the office was pitch black, save for a small light coming from the right, behind him.

David had looked Len up and down. He then asked his cousin, why he was wearing a red, silk robe? Len had ignored him and pulled him in, slamming and locking the door. He then turned on the light.

What David saw, was a half open wall, a bottle of wine, and a distraught man. Len then began blubbering, about how he had hired some people he knew to put in some 'extra renovations' in the store, and how no one knew about his secret room, not even security! Len had arranged it so that there were no cameras down the Managerial hallway or offices, whatsoever!

The news got worse, as Len and David, stepped into the 'secret room'. There was a naked blonde, unconscious on the bed. Her name-tag was still on her discarded smock, and David read that her name was Melanie, and she was with Clinique Cosmetics!

David had shook his head with disgust, telling his cousin that they had no choice but to call 911. Melanie, it turned out, was not breathing!

Len was talking a mile a minute, while tightening the belt on his robe. He claimed he had slipped a little 'something' in Melanie's wine, to get her to relax. The 'something' caused an allergic reaction, and soon Len found a woman barely able to breathe, beneath him! In a panic, he decided to let David in on what was going on.

David then helped his cousin cover up the crime. David went back out onto the floor, and answered pages, until the store closed. He then left with everyone else, went home, then came back at midnight, after Mall Security made it's last sweep around the complex.

David had then went back inside, using his keys, then helped Len get the girl outside and into her car. David had been surprised that Mall Security had not noticed Melanie's lone car out in the lot.

Len had her purse, and he fished out her keys, then put her in the driver's side, slumped over. 

David had not felt right about it. But Len had been good to him. And he ignored his feelings of guilt, as the days passed, and the mystery surrounding how a drugged out Melanie, The Clinique girl, ended up half naked and passed out in her car, on the Dunnings Parking Lot. Melanie, who's last name was Worthington, was now in a coma.

Then, three months later, Grace showed up on his doorstep. David had been more surprised than usual to see her. Meaning, his thoughts were not on Grace, or even John back then. It was on Len, his own culpability in his latest crime, and what would this Melanie Worthington say, if or when, she woke up from her coma?

Not to mention the few times he had run into Len's wife, Laura. David couldn't even look her in the eye.

Grace. Grace had come to him, he found out, by lying to Sam about her whereabouts. She told her husband she was going to a 'Bed and Breakfast' convention, in Arkansas.

David had gently asked her, why she had lied to Sam? Grace responded, in a voice he had never heard her use before. It was hard. Much like Ivy Winthrop's.

Grace told him that everything fell apart, once Ivy's confession came out. John, who wanted nothing to do with her either, even though she had been a victim in all of this as well, had been found living in a box by Fox Crane! Simone was married to Tony DiMera(David had been puzzled as to how he could've missed that bit of news! Then again, he had had his own problems!), Eve and Julian were pukingly living happily ever after, and Ivy had come out of her coma! Grace as much as told him, she had prayed Ivy would die!

David had been most appalled about his son's living conditions, and his break-up with Simone Russell. It was then, that both he and Grace agreed, that they were BOTH victims of many people...and not just Ivy Winthrop. But, revenge on her, would be a good starting point. There were others to blame, not only for Grace's own failed marriage, and David's poor relationship with his son. But for John's own unhappiness. And that started with Eve Crane!

Soon, David began to see a way to win Grace back. Her bitterness was apparent, not only at many of the Harmony townspeople, but at Sam as well. Apparently, Sam forbade her to use some of their money, to help pay John's tuition. Grace secretly blamed Sam as well, for the boy having to live in a box.

When David saw the deep rift, he began to think of a way to get back into Grace's life. He soon came up with a plan to teach everyone that had made his lady love look like a fool, pay. And a secret room, in a Dunnings in Harmony, could be used for a different purpose than what his cousin Len, had used it for. David knew he had enough to blackmail Len with, in order to get the head job in Harmony, use the same contractors for the room, and to get a discreet security team, that would keep camera's out of key areas. No one, would think to look for Grace's and his tormentors, in a room within a room, in a department store. The plan had been so perfect...

'David!' Teresa snapped, interrupting his thoughts. 'Are you going to give me back my money or not?!'

David shook himself out of his reverie. He then looked at Lisa, the Sales Clerk.

'Give her back her money.' he said. He then turned and walked towards the escalator. Grace did not know where Kay and Ivy were. He had purposely kept those details from her, to protect her. But he wondered if Julian Crane's 'gift' to Teresa, would blow their plans right out of the water.

Meanwhile, Lisa, the Sales Clerk, waited until Teresa turned her back, before taking a ruler and picking up the returned underwear, with it. Teresa looked at Whitney, who was walking back over to her.

'Who was that? Fox?' she asked.

Whitney nodded.

'My mother is in the hospital. She suffered a miscarriage.'

Teresa's eyes widened!

'I didn't know your mother was pregnant again?'

Whitney shrugged.

'Neither did I. It just bums me out. First Simone, now my mother then...'

Teresa smiled, then touched her friend's arm.

'Whitney! Are you pregnant?'

Whitney shook her head.

'No, not yet. And if Fox has his way, maybe not ever.'

Julian parked his car on the other side of the street, across from the Russell home. He knew that little $$ John Hastings, was inside! He would wait until the little $$ came out! Then, he would let the little $& know, that he had murdered an unborn child!

Julian reached over into his glove compartment and opened it. He eyed the .45 gun he saw sitting in there. Maybe it was better he didn't use it. He would just put the $$ into another headlock!

Julian drummed his fingers along the top of the passenger seat, as awaited any sign of movement from the house. Nothing.

A car passed by, then parked in front of him. Julian glanced at the driver as he got out. He then glanced at him again. Good God! It was Preston! What in the hell was he doing in this neighborhood?

Julian got out of the car, just as Preston did. Preston glanced at him, then did a double take.

'Fancy meeting you here.' he said quietly.

Julian just stared at him for a moment, before finding his voice.

'I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing around here?'

Preston smiled thinly.

'Actually, I am here to meet with my sister. I want to get to know her, and let her know that I'm here for her, during this hard time in her life.'

Julian squinted at him.

'My God! You sound like a greeting card!'

Preston smiled patiently at him, as if he were speaking to someone simple-minded.

'Grandpa Alistair said you're hard hearted.'

Julian crossed his arms, smiling thinly.

'Is that right? I'm the one that's hard-hearted? Pray tell, son, tell me what else 'Grandpa Alistair' said about me? I could always use a good laugh!'

Preston sensed something in his biological father's mood, that told him maybe he should quit while he was ahead. Fox had reacted in much the same way, when he had mentioned Alistair earlier.

'Look, forget I said anything.'

'No! I want to know what that miserable bastard has been saying about us!'

Now Preston looked angry! He stuck a finger in Julian's face.

'Don't talk about Grandpa Alistair like that! You know, how you could be related to him, is beyond me! He is so kind, warm and giving...you and my mother are cold and...'

Julian put a hand up in a halting motion.

'Preston, let me tell you something. I am not one to beg for anyone's affections...with the exception of your mother's. So, if you think 'Grandpa Alistair' or 'Walton' or whatever the hell you call my sorry excuse for a father, is so great, more power to you! But, you are wrong about your mother and I. And you will never know, the true extent that your failure to grasp that man's true character, has cost both your mother and I. If you don't want to get to know me, fine, I'll live with it. But you stay the hell away from Eve with your $ attitude! We don't need it. Not now!' Julian hissed.

He then stopped talking suddenly. John Hastings came out of the Russell house. He closed the door behind him, put a skateboard to the ground, and began to coast on it, down the sidewalk.

Julian shook his head with disgust! Did the boy not own a vehicle? Of course not! Fox had found him in a box!

Julian gave Preston a cool look.

'You'll have to excuse me now. I have business attend to. You tell 'Grampy Alistair' I said hello, won't you?'

Julian then hurried across the street. He ran until he positioned himself in front of John, as he coasted down the walk. John stopped abruptly.

'Hey!' he cried out.

Julian smiled coldly at him.

'Oh, I'm hurt, Mr. Hastings! Is that any way to greet the man that housed you?'

John swallowed, but stood his ground.

'What do you want?' he asked warily.

'I was just wondering if I should send you the doctor's bill...you know, for the fall my wife suffered, after you hit her?'

John sighed.

'Look, I don't feel good about that. I thought when Simone was feeling better, we would both come to see you. Me, for punching your wife, and her, for spitting in your food.'

'Hmmm. Well you tell Simone never to darken my doorway again. And as for you, by the time we're through here, you won't have enough balance to stay on that thing!'

'Are you threatening me? I mean, I can go get Chief Bennett, so he can hear the whole thing!'

'My, living under T.C. Russell's roof hasn't given you any balls whatsoever, has it? I could not imagine, T.C. running off to tell Sam Bennett that I 'threatened' him! He would fight me, right here and right now!'

'Look, Mr. Crane...you're kind of old! I don't want to have to hurt you. Now, if you don't mind, I was on my way to the store!'

John began to coast off again. Julian stuck his foot out and tripped up the skateboard, sending John flying onto the sidewalk! When he began to pull himself up, his nose was bloody!

'Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?!' he screeched.

Julian pounced on him, grabbing the back of his hair with one hand!

'That punch you gave Eve, caused her to have a miscarriage today! You've killed our child! This is the very least I'm going to do to you! Believe me, there will be more suffering to come!'

Julian then eyed a pile of dog crap on a nearby lawn. It looked fresh.

John began to twist away, but Julian found the inner strength he needed, to pull him off of the sidewalk, and mash his face into the pile!

'HELP!' John screamed. Some of it was getting into his mouth!

But Julian pressed his hand against the back of the youth's head, rubbing it into it. He ignored the fumes, even when he felt himself being pulled off of John!

Julian turned and realized it was Preston!

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Preston screamed. He then pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to John. But John began to vomit on the lawn! Julian looked away.

'Oh, you're nothing like how Grandpa Alistair says, hey?' Preston hissed, looking him up and down.

Julian pointed at the vomiting John.

'That piece of trash, hit your mother and made us lose our child. She is in the hospital as we speak. I'm sure she would love to see you, but if you can't be decent, and that would mean leaving your 'gramps' out of any conversation you have with her, then keep away!'

Julian gave John one last vicious glance, before stepping into the street to go back to his car. T.C. and Sam, who had been jogging, came running up.

'What the hell?!' T.C. screamed, stooping to carefully help John up, without getting any dog poop on himself. He glanced at Preston, then did a double take. He realized that the man he was looking at, had to be this long lost son of Eve and Julian's, that everyone was talking about. The one Eve had lied to him about, all during their marriage.

Sam in the meantime, managed to slam his hand against the back of Julian's car, as he screeched down the road. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eve rubbed her hands together nervously, as she sat up in bed. Where was Julian?

She knew, deep down, where he was. He had went off to confront John Hastings. God knows what had happened to him and John by now!

The door to her room opened, and Whitney and Teresa walked in. She looked at them with surprise.

'Hi, girls. What are you doing here?' she asked.

'What do you mean, 'what are we doing here'? Mom, Fox called me and told me what happened. He also said that Julian seemed really upset.'

Eve looked down and nodded. Whitney and Teresa looked at one another. Teresa then spoke.

'I'll tell you what? Let's talk about happier things. Like my new job!'

Eve smiled at her.

'New job? Where?'

Teresa cleared her throat.

'Thanks to Julian, I'm going to be working at Dunnings.'

Eve raised a brow, then looked at Whitney.

'Dunnings? Oh, is that that new department store that took over the Macy's space?'

Teresa nodded, grinning.

'You know, I never understood why Macy's went under here?' Eve asked.

Teresa shrugged.

'Who cares? If they hadn't, then I wouldn't be the Assistant STORE Manager for the place! Oh, you should see the clothes! The employee discount is 35!'

Eve nodded.

'Well that sounds nice. I didn't know Julian had gotten you a job there. Then again...well, it doesn't matter now. Congratulations, Teresa. When do you start?'

'In a couple of days.' Her cell phone rang just then. Teresa pulled it out of her purse, looked at the number and frowned. She didn't recognize it. She looked at Eve and Whitney.

'I'll take this outside. I'll be right back.'

Whitney and Eve smiled at her, while watching her leave. Once she did so, Eve looked up at Whitney.

'Well, I'm glad to see things looking up for her.'

Whitney nodded.

'Yeah, they seem to be.'

Eve peered at her daughter.

'Whitney? Is everything alright?'

Whitney took a deep breath, then shook her head. Eve reached for her daughter's hand.

'What is it? Is it something with Fox?' she asked.

Whitney looked behind her, reached back for a chair and pulled it up. She sat down. Eve still had her other hand clasped in hers.

'I brought up the topic of having a baby to Fox. He was less than thrilled.'

'Oh. Well, honey, maybe you read him wrong.'

Whitney shook her head.

'I don't think so. I confronted him on it, and he all but admitted that he wasn't. But he also admitted that he didn't know why he felt the way he did.'

'Honey, you're both young...maybe he just wants you all to himself, before kids enter into the picture.'

'Yeah...I guess.'

'Don't let this fester. Talk to Fox, about why exactly he wants to wait on this.'

'I just hope that this is what this is all about.' Whitney answered.

'I don't understand.'

'I mean, is this a matter of waiting, or does he not want children ever?'

Eve shook her head.

'No, I'm sure your husband wants children sometime in the future. Just not now...for whatever reason. Listen, I don't mean to change the topic, but you know, some of this could be coming from stress. After all, Ivy had been kidnapped...for real this time.'

Whitney rolled her eyes!

'I can assure you, after all that woman pulled on us, Fox is not worried about her and neither am I! In fact, we're pretty sure this whole thing is another hoax. Look at the scandal surrounding her and Simon Cowell?'

Eve frowned.

'Yeah, but witnesses saw her thrown into a van...'

'Because that's what she wanted it to appear like! Believe me, when she realizes no one is looking for her, she'll pop back up, full of lies as to where she really was. The one person I feel sorry for is Sam Bennett. He's stupid enough to actually look for her. Oh, you know what? I almost forgot, guess who the Store Manager of Dunnings is?'

Eve shrugged.

'David Hastings.'

Eve frowned.

'David Hastings? A department store manager? He's a photographer, for God's sakes! When did this happen?'

'Believe me, Mom, Teresa and I were both shocked to see him. And I got the impression that he was less than thrilled with the news, that Teresa was going to have an office next to his.' Whitney said.

'Well, maybe he's back here in Harmony, to make amends to John and Grace. It's something I wish I could do someday.'

Whitney squeezed her mother's hand.

'You will. Listen, is everything alright? You looked kind of upset when I mentioned Julian's call to Fox.'

'I don't think Julian believes that I didn't know I was pregnant.'

'What? He said that?'

'Not in so many words.' Eve admitted. 'But I just got the feeling, that while he says he blames John for punching me, there's a part of him that feels I didn't take good care of myself...I don't know, it could be more of a feeling than a fact.' she admitted.

'It is, Mom. Julian loves you.'

Eve nodded, then looked around Whitney, towards the door.

'I wish he'd get back here.' she said.

Julian screeched into the hospital parking lot, got out, then looked around. He didn't see a police cruiser anywhere. Good! Maybe John Hastings had admitted that he had that little butt kicking coming!

As he walked towards the front door of the hospital, a clearly peeved Teresa, began walking towards him. She stopped short when she saw him. Julian rolled his eyes. Teresa was the last thing he needed right now!

'Julian! We have to talk!'

'What is it, Teresa? Short on cash? Is the nearest ATM not working again?'

'Oh, ha, you are quite the riot! Look, I just got a call from David Hastings.'

Now, Julian was interested in talking to her!

'YOU received a call from David Hastings? John's father? Why? Good God, Teresa! Don't tell me you had something going with him too?'

'Oh shut-up, Julian! You know good and well he's the Store Manager over at that Dunnings in the mall. Anyway he...'

'Excuse me? Hastings is here in town?' Julian asked, trying to keep his tone calm. Those damned detectives he hired were now fired! They had ample enough time by now, to at least tell him that not only was Hastings back in Harmony, but, that he was working in a department store, that Crane Industries had been instrumental in bringing to Harmony!

'Yeah, believe me, I thought it was weird too. Whitney and I saw him earlier over there. Anyway, I told him about the job you got me, and he seemed less than thrilled.'

'Really, Teresa, can you blame him?'

'Actually, yes I can. Because if I am unqualified for the position, then some photographer definitely is! Anyway, he called me and asked me to come over...he said that he had talked to YOU, and that YOU said that I was to be demoted to a Sales Girl position! He said he would try and talk you...'

Julian held up a hand!

'What the hell are you talking about? I know nothing about this! My wife just suffered a miscarriage today, no thanks to Hastings insufferable son! If I had known that David Hastings even wanted a job as a janitor in Dunnings, I would have made sure he never got the position!'

Teresa could hear the fury in his voice, and believed him when he said he knew nothing about David's claims.

'Well, if you didn't know...then there is no way he could've talked to you.'

'Brilliant deduction, Teresa! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going over to Dunnings to make Mr. Hastings know, that HE is about to lose his job. I know Herda Dunnings personally. This decision will come straight from the top!'

'I'm coming with you!'

'No, no you're not! Go back into the hospital and tell Eve that I will be back. That is why you're here, isn't it?'

'Yes...Whitney and I got the call about what happened to Dr. Crane. I am sorry.'

Julian just nodded, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him.

'I'll be back. Just tell her I will be back by her side shortly.'

'Julian? What are you planning on doing? Are you going to jump on him?'

'David Hastings is not going to be the manager of that store.' Julian said firmly. His mind began to think of other things though. Teresa was not qualified for the position he had gotten for her. It was a pay off. David Hastings was in the same boat. His job had to be a pay off as well. But from whom? And for what? And could Julian use it against Hastings son, John?

'Of course I'm not going to do anything physically to him! God knows Sam Bennett will probably come sniffing around here looking for me over John. If he does, you haven't seen me, are we clear?'

Teresa nodded, then watched as Julian returned to his car, backed out quickly and screeched off. This would mean that she would have to go back into the hospital and lie to Whitney and her mother, the next time Julian's wife wondered aloud, where her husband was. And what had Julian done to John Hastings?

David sat in his office and watched on a mini-camera in his office, for any signs of Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

His eyes strayed from his mini-monitor, to his bottle of chloroform. He then looked at his can of mace. 

Once he chloroformed Teresa, he would open the wall a tiny bit, ready to mace Kay and Ivy, in case they tried anything.

Now that he had told that big lie, about his speaking to Julian, Teresa could not leave this office. David sighed with disgust. Damn that Julian Crane! Damn him to hell, for giving Teresa that job in the first place! Her being here would've ruined everything...specifically his plans to win Grace back!

He was thinking along those lines, when his cell phone rang. David pulled it out of his suit pocket and looked at the number. It was not Grace's phone. He answered it quickly, his eyes back on the monitor.

'Hello?'

'David? This is T.C. Russell.'

'T.C.? Hello, is this about John?'

'Yeah, listen I thought you should know, that John was attacked by Julian Crane...right outside of our house here.'

'What?!' David hissed. He had just been thinking about the bastard, and now he gets this type of news!

'Yeah, I know. After Julian jumped on him, he drove off. Sam is looking for him now. I just thought you might want to know...and come by to see your son.'

'Thank you, T.C. I will be by in a just a ...'

David broke off the sentence, as he saw Julian Crane's image come onto his monitor. He stopped to speak to someone, then began heading down the hallway!

'David?' T.C. asked.

'Uh, yes, T.C., I will be right over. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye!' he said quickly. His plans had changed. The only reason why Julian Crane would be headed to his office, would be if Teresa had informed him of their phone conversation! And that meant that Teresa wasn't coming...damnit!

David threw the mace and chloroform under the desk, then switched off his camera monitor. The camera itself, descended back down into the desk itself. David just barely managed to put the panel over it, when Julian burst into his office!

David stood up and put on a bright smile!

'Julian Crane! I didn't know you were in the store?'

Julian slammed the door behind him!

'I also bet you didn't know that the Crane's have a vested interest in seeing Dunnings do well in Harmony, did you?'

'Of course I did, Julian. Part of being Store Manager...'

'Not for long. Do you really think that Crane Industries, much less Herda Dunnings, would have put some novice in your position? I spoke to her, you know? She doesn't even know you.'

David pursed his lips.

'Herda Dunnings is 85, Julian. I'm sure there are a lot of people she doesn't know anymore.'

Julian pointed at him.

'I don't know what's going on here, or how you got this position, but you finish out the day, then get the hell out of here! This store is here to make money, not lose it!'

'So, you're taking it upon yourself to fire me? Now, is that because of my lack of qualifications, as you claim, or because you attacked my son?'

Julian smiled.

'What happened? Did that pansy son of yours call here crying about it? He's going to cry a lot more, Hastings! He caused my wife to suffer a miscarriage today, and my shoving his head into some dog$$ doesn't even begin to make up for the suffering he's caused us!'

'Eve lost a baby? While I'm sorry for you, but maybe it was for the best. I mean the two of you really had no business having those twins...'

'Excuse me?!' Julian raged.

'Well come on! Not only do you both have grown children already...but they weren't raised very well. Look at Fox...and Simone has so many problems, no thanks to Eve. And I've always liked your wife, believe me, but...'

Julian leaped at him, knocking him backwards against the desk! How dare this piece of $ hint that Evan and Erin should not have been born! David Hastings didn't have anything to say about anything! He was just some loser Ivy hired to pose as Grace Bennett's long lost husband! And he was a mediocre photographer at that!

'Get off of me!' David yelled, as he struggled to ward of Julian's punches. He was sprawled on his back, trying to reach around for anything...a pen, a letter opener, to stab this SOB with! No one was going to do anything to his son ever again!

David had one hand on Julian's face, and had just taken a punch to the gut, when he managed to fling Julian off of him! That was it! That$ was going in the room!

Julian fell to the floor. David jumped up off of the desk and ran behind it, picking up the can of mace. He then ran over to Julian, just as he was about to stand up, and sprayed it in his eyes!

'OH CHRIST! MACE!' Julian screamed, re-living all of the times he used to try and sneak into Ivy's room, in the middle of the night, with the hopes that she would give him sex. This is usually what he got instead!

David ran past Julian and hurried to his office door, locking it! There was no telling how much had been overheard by other management. There was also no telling who might notice when Julian Crane did not come out of this office!

David then ran over to his desk, and opened the drawer that held the controls to the wall. He pressed the button, then hurried over to the wall with the can of mace. It was a good thing he had had it on him!

Kay was standing there, ready to leap out, when David sprayed her in the face!

'AAAHHH!' Kay screamed, stumbling back! Ivy, who had been in the bathroom again, came running out, and hurried over to Kay.

David then dragged Julian, who was still pawing at his eyes, into the room, kicking him for good measure! He then ran back into his office. He smiled at the threesome.

'I brought you another guest! I will leave it to you to decide on the sleeping arrangements. I will also return with food for you tonight! Adios!'

'David, wait!' Ivy yelled, letting go of Kay, who was whining from pain. 'Why are you doing this? If it's more money...'

'This was never about money, Ivy. This is about people thinking they can just do what they want to do, and damn everyone else! Make Julian feel at home.'

David then hurried to his desk and pressed the button. The wall slid shut quickly. David collapsed in his chair, trying to catch his breath. Things had now gotten complicated.

Meanwhile, in the room, Ivy began to pace, as Kay cried on the bed, and Julian moaned on the floor. Ivy glared down at her ex.

'Gee, I wonder what you could've done to make him angry?'

Julian began to stand up. He was blinking hard. He was just beginning to make out Ivy's form.

'Ivy? Good God! Is this where you've been all of this time?'

'You always were a genius!'

Julian ignored her barb and pricked his ears.

'Who else is here? Who is that crying?'

'That's Kay Bennett...over there on the bed! Julian, do you know why David Hastings is back in town, or why he's doing this?'

Julian blinked hard again.

'I should be asking you that! Where in God's name did you find him in the first place, when he posed as Grace Bennett's husband?'

Before Ivy could answer, Kay began to cry even louder.

'Shut-up over there, Kay! Crying isn't going to get us out of here!'

'Nothing is going to get us out of here, you bitch!' Kay yelled, blinking hard and crying. 'He's doing this to get back at you and now I'm trapped in here! I should've told my parents the truth about you and David from day one!'

Julian shook his head, as his vision began to return.

'He couldn't be working alone. And I don't think he meant to throw me in here. He originally called Teresa.'

'Oh God! I don't know which would've been worse, being stuck in here with her or you!'

'If you don't help me wash this crap out of my eyes, you'll find out which is worse! Please tell me he provided toilet facilities?'

Ivy reluctantly took Julian's arm.

'Yes, in there. David seemed to plan for everything. I'll show you where they are. Kay, come with us. I'll help you get the mace out of your eyes.'

'Go to hell, heifer! Leave me alone!' she sobbed. Julian stopped walking.

'You listen to me, young lady! We don't have time for your nonsense! Now, even if no one will miss either one of you, I do have loved ones. There are camera's in this store. We will be found.'

'If there are camera's, Julian, then Kay and I would've been found by now. I'm telling you that David has planned for everything!'

'Yes...maybe...but I did tell Teresa where I was going.'

'Why?' Ivy asked.

'It's a long story, which I guess I will have no choice but to tell you about, once I can see again. Kay...get up and come in the bathroom with us.'

'Go away!' she sobbed.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

'She's been like that half of the time we've been in here. She does have a baby at home, you know.'

Julian said nothing. He had babies at home too. And a wife in the hospital. Eve was going to be worried sick!

'We'll find a way out of here. We have to.' Julian said, and began moving again. Ivy steered him towards the bathroom. She would admit, that while Julian had many a fault, he was sneaky. Maybe he could get them out of here.

Tabitha Lennox watched and observed in the Russell home. It had been her lawn that had had the dog crap on it. And she didn't own a dog!

But mostly, she observed Grace, as she had been the one to wipe the noxious stuff off of John. Simone spent most of the time cursing Julian Crane. T.C. did too.

Celeste snuck her some funny looks, almost as if she knew, that Tabitha was not quite right. But she said nothing.

'I can't believe he had the nerve to come here!' Simone snapped.

John was sitting next to Grace.

'Let's just forget about it, Simone. I think he was just upset about the baby.'

'My mother has no business having anymore babies with that creep!' Simone sniffed. T.C. sighed. Celeste shook her head.

'Simone, honey, you really don't feel that way in your heart, do you? Maybe you should go and see her? You've both suffered miscarriages...'

'She can kiss my ass, that's what she can do! And if Julian hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have fallen on that ice!'

Simone then stopped talking and sat on John's other side. She linked her arm through his, then rested her hand on his shoulder. Grace smiled and stood up.

'Hopefully, Sam will find Julian soon. Chances are he's at the hospital with Eve.'

Grace's cell phone rang, and she moved away to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Grace, it's David.'

'Now is really not a good time. I'm here with John.'

'How is he? T.C. called me.'

'Better than expected. I just can't wait for Sam to find Julian, so he can put him in jail, where he belongs!'

'Sam's not going to find him, Grace. I had to take him away to the same place where Ivy and Kay are.'

'What?' Grace asked, looking around to see if anyone was looking at her. No one appeared to be.

'He found out something. Darling, it will be fine. Eve will suffer greatly because of her husband's disappearance. You did want her to suffer, didn't you?'

'Yes, of course! Look, I'd better get back...and thank you, David. I haven't felt this up in a long time.'

'I love you, Grace. I'd do anything for you.'

'Goodbye, David.' she said quickly, before hanging up. Tabitha snuck a peek at her. She would be willing to bet, that that call had been from David Hastings. She decided to mosey back to her place, but not before stirring up a little more trouble.

'I think I'll be getting back to my house. John, I am so sorry about what happened to you. That Julian Crane is nothing but an animal!'

'Yes he is!' T.C. agreed.

'By the way, Grace, Simone, if you hear from Kay, please let me know. I hired a babysitter to stay with my Lucifer, and Maria, but she has been gone for awhile now.'

Grace swallowed.

'Really?'

'Yes. She was just so excited about that meeting with Miguel.'

John and Simone looked at one another. Simone looked at Tabitha.

'Is that what Kay said? That she was meeting Miguel somewhere?'

'Oh yes! Like I said, she was so excited. Anyway, it's not like her to just leave Maria...'

T.C. looked at Grace.

'Maybe you should get in touch with Sam. Just to be on the safe side.'

'What are you saying T.C.?' Grace asked in a tremulous voice.

Celeste walked over to her and put an arm around her.

'T.C.! Don't scare her like that!'

'I didn't mean to. But let's just make sure that Kay is alright. In this day and age, it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side.'

John and Simone nodded. Simone stood up.

'Let's call Miguel and see what he knows.' she said.

Tabitha smiled, seeing Grace's panic. Grace's fall from her pedestal, was happening fast. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, Sam and Grace Bennett stood outside of the Crane mansion, having just rang the doorbell. Sam looked over at Grace. She was fidgeting with her suit jacket. He reached over and touched her hand. She jumped!

'Grace! You're so nervous...look, if you don't think you can do this...'

Grace shook her head quickly.

'No, Sam. I mean, I still have my problems with Eve. But if you really think that Ivy, Kay and Julian's disappearances are related, then we have to put our differences aside. I mean anything anyone might know, might be helpful. Plus, I'm sure poor Eve is going through hell right now. Having just lost her baby, and now her husband is missing...let's just get in there.'

'Honey,' Sam said, clasping her hand, 'we have nothing to be nervous about. Our daughter is missing too! It just galls me that someone took advantage of Kay's love for Miguel, to lure her away, not only from us, but from Maria as well.'

Grace sniffed, then nodded. She didn't like thinking about Kay. But she had been so nosy! And if she had been allowed to run around much longer like she was, Sam might have put two and two together.

The couple heard a noise and turned around. Sam rolled his eyes and looked away, ringing the doorbell again, this time, more urgently.

Preston Hart and Alistair Crane, who was out on bail, stood behind them. Alistair's case had just went to the jury, so no one knew when the verdict would be in. Sam, like most of Harmony, was praying Alistair Crane would be put behind bars like he deserved to be. He had screwed too many people, out of too many things, for too long.

Preston spoke.

'You're Police Chief Sam Bennett, correct? And you must be his wife, Grace. I met you a couple of days ago, you know, when my father caused that scene in your neighborhood.'

Grace stared at Preston, Yes, she could see how he could be Julian and Eve's son. But why the hell was he with Alistair?

Alistair for his part, grinned at Grace. Grace was unnerved by the man's smile. What the hell was he smiling at? For one strange moment, she wondered if he knew about her part in these disappearances? She then quickly shook off the thought. There was no way, even Alistair Crane could know what her and David had been up to, could he?

And really, she was only culpable in the first kidnapping, Ivy's. She had been driving the van, when David snatched the bitch in broad daylight, then drugged her. And since no one seemed to care where Ivy was, not even her own children, Grace hadn't been too worried about it.

Until Julian disappeared. Grace guessed because he was important, that got people talking about the disappearances, and the authorities wondering if the three kidnappings, weren't so random, after all.

Grace also suspected, that now that Fox and Ethan, knew that their mother had been kidnapped, they might ask more questions. Grace took a deep breath. She would just have to keep her cool.

'Is there anything wrong, Grace?' Alistair asked knowingly. Sam glared at him.

'Don't you worry about my wife, Alistair. Why are you both here?' he asked. He then eyed Preston. Granted, he had no love for Eve and Julian, but it had to be damned insulting to them, to see their kid hanging out with the man that stole their child from them in the first place! And why was Alistair doing it? Everyone knew what a world class bigot he was! It was that bigotry, that made him steal Preston from Eve in the first place! And now, he wanted to play Grandpa?

'My father is missing, Chief Bennett. Whatever my personal feelings towards my parents, I don't want to see anything bad happen to either one of them. As a matter of fact, the only thing that is keeping us from being close, is their slandering of Grandpa Alistair here.'

Grace made a face. Sam mouthed the words, 'Grandpa Alistair', just as the door opened. Fox stood there. He peered around Sam and Grace, to eye Preston and Alistair. He pointed at Sam ad Grace.

'You two, come on in. The gruesome twosome here, can turn back around and leave, right now!'

Sam and Grace gave one another looks, before walking inside. Fox stood in Preston and Alistair's path.

'You heard me, get going!'

Alistair emitted a phony laugh. Fox suspected Preston was stupid enough to think it had actually been genuine!

Alistair stuck out his hand, in an offer to shake Fox's hand.

'Fox, my boy! How have you been? I have been so hurt by your refusal to visit me during my time of need.'

Fox looked at his Grandfather's hand, then back at him.

'I'm sorry, but I would need to wash my hands in blood, to get rid of the impurities. Now, I'm only going to ask you this once more...'

Preston stepped in.

'Fox, I know that you feel that we both might upset my mother. We're not here to do that, are we Grandpa Alistair?'

Alistair thought if the stupid bastard called him 'Grandpa Alistair' one more time, he'd choke the life out of him! But, he had started it. He had started all of this, long ago. So that when the day did come that his imbecile son and lounge singer whore, ever did find their son, he would do the one thing that would kill them. Love his grandfather more than them!

'That's right.' Alistair responded smoothly. 'Julian is my son. If someone has him, I want to be right there to offer up a reward.'

Preston smiled at Alistair, then looked over at Fox. But Fox stared at Alistair for the longest time, before rolling his eyes and motioning them in.

The three were in the hallway, when Whitney appeared. She gaped at Preston and Alistair, then looked at Fox.

'Fox, honey, what is this?'

Preston spoke.

'Hello, Whitney. Grandpa Alistair and I thought we would come by...for Mom.'

Whitney looked from Preston, to Fox. She then pulled on Fox's arm, pulling him some feet away from the other two.

'Call the police!' she hissed.

'We could get Sam and Luis to get them out of here. Or we could just let them stay and not cause a scene.'

'Fox! You know as well as I do, how devastated my mother has been by Preston's rejection! His being here with Alistair is like rubbing salt in a wound! I don't want her to see them!'

Fox peered back over at his half-brother and grandfather.

'Okay, you're right. But let's just ask Grandfather to leave. If Preston is sincere as to why he's really here, then your mother might appreciate seeing him.'

Whitney nodded slowly, relenting. She and Fox walked up to them.

'Preston, if you're truly sincere about being here for our mother, then fine, come back in the sitting room and see her. But Alistair needs to leave.'

'Now wait a minute! How is Grandpa Alistair ever going to prove himself in this town, if no one gives him a chance?'

'That's the deal, 'bro'. Take it or leave it!' Fox snapped, eyeing his Grandfather.

But Alistair held up a hand.

'Preston it's fine. Fox and his lovely wife here, are right. I wouldn't want to cause Eve any stress.'

'Yes, of course.' Fox said sarcastically.

Preston looked at Alistair.

'I'll be home in a couple of hours then. I'll find someone here to give me a lift.'

'Oh, I would be happy to return you to 'Grampy' here, Preston. I am dying to see your new digs. By the way, can I start calling you Grandpa Alistair too?'

Alistair gave Fox a blank look, and it was apparent that he was not familiar with the term, 'digs'. And Fox also suspected that' Grandfather' would be the only thing he could call Alistair in the near future.

'You live with him?' Whitney asked Preston, a little disgusted.

Preston did not answer, and watched as his grandfather turned to leave his own home! He still couldn't believe how cold his parents were being, cutting Grandpa Alistair out of their lives like this! And the mansion was big enough for his mother, father, the twins and Alistair. The whole situation was so sad! His heart went out to his grandpa.

'Come this way. And you if upset my mother, you know where the door is!' Whitney said curtly. She then turned and walked down a hallway. Preston looked at Fox.

'You heard my wife. The sitting room is that way.' Fox said, pointing after Whitney. Preston turned from his half-brother, then began following after Whitney.

Eve finished hugging Grace, unable to believe how generous and nice she was being. And Sam seemed civil for once as well. She guessed these trying times, were what brought about the Bennett's change of heart.

'Sam, do you know anything at all? Did you speak with David Hastings?'

Grace looked away, something Eve noticed. She felt bad. David was probably a bad memory to her, no thanks to her.

'Yeah...though I'm still surprised to see he's back. He claimed Julian came over to yell at him about Teresa, and told him to accept her or he was fired. Then he left. You know, something about him bothers me.'

Eve tilted her head.

'What do you mean?' Eve asked.

'Well, Luis and I compared notes. Ivy we are still stumped on, but Kay was seen talking with Hastings at the Book Cafe, a few hours before she disappeared. Then Julian goes and speaks with him.'

Eve's eyes widened.

'You think David is behind this? Oh, I don't know, Sam. I mean, whatever his faults, he was never violent.' Eve commented.

'I don't know, Eve. I just think it's funny that in two out of the three cases, his name comes up. I'm going to stay on it.'

Eve nodded, but secretly, she suspected that either Alistair, or Stefano, were behind the disappearances! Looking at David Hastings seemed like such a waste of time. Besides, they already knew Julian had spoken with David at Dunnings. Something happened to her husband after he left David. And maybe poor Kay found out something...and Ivy...well, Eve had to admit, she really wasn't too worried about her!

She just wished she could be more pro-active! Eve had been wracking her brains, trying to figure out what Julian would do if this was the reverse situation, which many times in the past, it had been!

But she didn't even know where to start! Going to Alistair or Stefano would be a waste of time. They would never tell her anything!

Eve was trying to stay calm around everyone, but her greatest fear was that her and Julian's luck had run out. That maybe, just maybe, Julian was in a situation that would not bring him back to her alive.

She looked over at the doorway. Whitney and Fox came in with...Preston? An idea came to her, and she walked over to them quickly.

'Mom, Preston is here.'

Eve nodded, smiling at her son. She couldn't help doing that. He was almost everything she had imagined him to be. With the exception of being close with Alistair.

Eve reached out and touched his hand.

'I need to talk to you, in private.'

Whitney and Fox looked at one another. Preston looked at them, then at his mother.

'Alright. Lead the way.' he said. Eve pulled on his hand and lead him from the room.

'What do you think that's all about?' Fox asked.

Whitney shook her head.

'I don't know, but I don't like it. I mean, did Alistair seem as if he had changed to you?'

'Not one iota! He knows how to say the right things and all, but there is this coldness in his eyes that never goes away. Preston either doesn't see it, or just thinks he looks like that all of the time.'

Whitney eyed Fox.

'What's the matter? I can tell you're worried.'

'I just don't like the idea of Father being gone, and Grandfather back on the prowl. I want us all to watch our backs, okay?'

Whitney nodded and Fox put his arm around her. Grace watched them from across the room. She then turned to Sam.

'You really have a bad feeling about David?' she asked in a normal tone.

Sam nodded.

'I do. I'm going to arrange to have the security tapes pulled from Dunnings and the Book Cafe. I just want to see that both Kay and Julian, left those places unharmed. Then I can work on where they WERE harmed. I think I'll look over the tapes of the courthouse parking lot again. Maybe I can get a make on that van that Ivy was taken in. Oh, look, Luis and Sheridan are here. I'm going over to talk to Luis.'

Grace nodded absently, then turned away. She needed to talk to David! Something peculiar was going on about this whole thing, specifically when it came to Julian. Was it possible that David had done something to Julian, in his office at Dunnings? In full view of cameras?

Grace shook that thought off. David would not be that stupid! He was a smart man and he could cover their tracks. Besides, if he had done something to Julian there, security would've known about it that day, wouldn't they?

Grace did not see Alistair Crane, watching her from outside a terrace door. When she turned in his direction, he moved out of sight.

'You want me to what?' Preston asked, somewhat disbelieving.

'I want you to get Alistair to tell you what he's done with your father.' she said.

Preston looked around the room. They were in the study. There were family pictures up everywhere. None of him, of course. Then again, maybe if he got to know Julian and Eve, his picture could sit on a desk in here too.

But, he would not get to know his parents, at the expense of his Grandfather. That would not be fair.

'No.' he answered.

'No...meaning you can't, or won't?'

'Listen to me, Grandpa Alistair...'

'DON'T CALL THAT FILTHY SONOFABITCH 'GRANDPA ALISTAIR'!' Eve screamed.

Preston backed away, shocked by her screaming!

'I'm sorry you don't understand him.' he said quietly.

'No, I understand plenty! You've chosen to just believe all of his damned lies! Did it never occur to you, as to why Fox doesn't like him?'

Preston cleared his throat.

'Yes.'

'And?'

'I think that my father, and yourself, have done a good job of brainwashing him.'

Eve laughed shortly! This was unbelievable! Why had she expected anything different?

'I don't get the credit for 'brainwashing' your brother, Preston. That honor would go to his father and his real mother. A woman who has been kidnapped as well. We could go back into the sitting room, and find every person in there, would have some story to share about how they were mistreated by Alistair! But they would all be lying, wouldn't they? And of course, I forgot that you think we're trying to 'frame' Alistair about trying to drown Evan and Erin, your baby brother and sister, right?'

'I never said you were trying to frame Grandpa Al...I just think you misunderstood his intentions.'

'Then why was he disguised here as a woman? Why not come to us and tell us that he'd like to get to know us?'

'He explained all of that! He said he was shy...that he didn't think you, or my father would...'

'Get out!' Eve snapped.

'What?'

'I said, get out! Get out of my sight! I don't have time for this crap! Believe what you want to believe, Preston. But I guarantee you, Alistair will show you his true colors. I guess no one can tell you about him. You'll just have to see it for yourself...and I assure you, you will!'

Eve turned and walked out of the study, then headed for the stairs. She had to get out of this house! She should be out looking for Julian, but where?! She decided to go to Dunnings and speak with Teresa. Maybe there was something she forgot about.

Teresa collapsed in her office chair! This job was crap, and she couldn't believe how annoying and tiring it was!

Of course, it was annoying and tiring, because she was covering all of David's pages! He had told her he was going to be out of the building for an hour, and that she was to cover his pages!

Well Teresa knew that was bull because his car was still out in the employee parking lot! But his office door was locked...so he must've went out somewhere!

Her thoughts went to Julian. Whatever he had said to David, before he disappeared, must've worked, because she still had her job. Yet, she wondered on the bad luck of Julian to have been so hyped up after beating up John Hastings, to yelling at David Hastings, only to be kidnapped!

Teresa rubbed her temples, just as she heard footsteps go past her door, and stop at David's. Good! He was back! Now he could start doing his own damned work!

David had maced Julian again, as he threw in some blankets and other items, that he had stolen from around the store. Clothes that looked as if the fit the women and Julian, though he secretly knew, that he had no intention of keeping any of them alive. He eyed the empty bags of take out. Then threw in a trash bag as well.

'This place looks like a pig sty! Clean up in here, before you get trapped in here with rats!'

Julian pulled himself off of the floor. Ivy stared at her ex with contempt! She had told him that standing by the wall and jumping David, never worked! He was expecting it, thus the mace!

'David, you can't keep us in here forever!' Ivy screamed.

Julian managed to speak as well.

'Whoever you're working for, I'll double it!'

'I'm not doing this for money, I'm doing it for love!'

Ivy looked at Julian, then back at Kay, who was sobbing on the bed again. She then looked at David again.

'What do you mean, 'love'?' she asked.

'I'm not surprised you don't know the definition, Ivy. You know, to put someone before yourself, to...'

'So, you're doing this for Grace?!' Ivy screamed again. Kay stopped crying and jumped up off of the bed! Julian's vision began to clear, but he sniffed loudly! That goddamned Bennett girl had not showered in days! And he wasn't about to put up with it much longer!

'You're working with my mother?!' Kay hissed. She then thought back to the meeting she had observed between the two of them, a couple of days before. Kay then looked at Ivy. Ivy had probably been the only one they had meant to keep in here, originally!

'If my mother finds out what you've done to me,' Kay began.

'Oh shut the hell up , Kay! Your mother approved your kidnapping! All you ever gave her was grief anyway!'

'So, Grace is cheating on Sam with you?' Ivy asked, her voice somewhat hopeful. Julian sniffed again, looking at Kay briefly. He thought Ivy was truly pathetic! Considering their circumstances, one would think she would have more on her mind, then how to get Sam Bennett away from his wife, yet again!

The days and nights had been truly torturous in here! Besides the smells, the bad take out food, and truly atrocious company, he didn't have Eve to hold, or Evan and Erin to adore. As the hours and minutes ticked by, Julian was running out of ideas, as to how to get out of here. It all depended on getting past Hastings, when he slid open the wall. And he always seemed prepared for an attempted escape!

'I am getting out of here!' Kay snapped. 'And when I do, my mother and you are going to pay dearly!'

'You know, Kay, once your mother and I are together, maybe we'll petition for custody of Maria. She needs to be raised right...that would mean not by you. Then poor little Miguel could be free to have children with the woman he really loves...'

Kay rushed him, and got maced for her trouble! Julian and Ivy took each of her arms and dragged her back. She pulled away and began clawing at her eyes!

'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!' she screamed. Ivy looked back over at David, then gasped. She nudged Julian, who peered behind David. It couldn't be...

Alistair shoved David into the room hard, then took out a remote control, closing the wall! David jumped up and began beating the wall! Alistair's voice soon boomed into the room.

'Good afternoon everyone! Ivy, young Kay Bennett, my most stupid son, Julian, and you, Mr. Hastings. I will be taking over from here and have no further use for you!'

David's mouth dropped open. Julian and Ivy stood up and began to slowly walk over to David, with the intention of beating his butt! David stood up quickly and began to back away. Alistair's voice came through again.

'Mr. Hastings, I am fully aware of your debacle down in Arkansas. What you should be aware of, is that I hired a security team to watch you, and record everything. Speakers were put into this room, without your knowledge. I also had a remote control to this wall made, so I wouldn't have to fiddle with that foolery in your desk.'

David looked up and around, listening to the voice. Julian watched David. He was used to his father's machinations, but it was fascinating to watch David be made a fool of!

'Alistair!' Ivy called out. 'Leave David in here and let the rest of us go!'

'Oh, I'm sorry Ivy dear, I can't do that. You see, once I get off for failing to kill Julian's little bastards, oh and son, I will, since I've already paid several members of the jury, I won't be able to afford to get into any trouble.'

Julian sneered!

'Now what, father? Install Preston at Crane Industries?'

Alistair began to laugh hysterically! Kay sat up, her vision beginning to return. She would've preferred to just be dealing with David Hastings!

'Do you really think I'd let a bastard sprung from your vile relationship with that lounge singer, EVER step foot in Crane Industries?! No, no, son. I'm going to get everything back, that you thought you had taken from me. And when I'm done, your 'wife' and little bundles of spawned hell, will be out in the street where they belong!'

David eyed Julian, as did Ivy. Kay sniffed.

'And as for you, Mr. Hastings, I also am doing this for love. For you see, I've taken a liking to Grace Bennett.'

'What?!' The foursome screamed in unison.

'Yes, I haven't felt love like this...in oh so long! I guess I first realized what a great mother she would make, to the new set of kids I'm going to have, when she was on the stand at my trial. There was anger and rage simmering underneath that exquisite body...'

'Oh God! I'm going to puke!' Kay screamed, and ran into the bathroom. Ivy eyed Julian.

'Now that she's in there, let's force her into the shower.'

Julian nodded.

'You're right. It may be our last chance.'

Julian and Ivy hurried over to the bathroom, ignoring Alistair's speech about Grace. David was still listening, and sunk to the floor. He began to beat his fists against the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alistair stood in David's now bare office, and spoke on his cell phone with Sam Bennett. He had told him to high tail it over to Dunnings. He had told the Chief of Police, that he had something to show him.

Alistair then hung up and smiled at the wall. He then looked down on the ground. For in a small, cardboard box, were the cell phones of Ivy and Kay Bennett. Their wallets and other small, personal items, like purses and necklaces, were in there as well. Alistair also held in one of his hands, a file.

Alistair had actually made two phone calls. And the one he had made before his call to Sam, had been to his lawyers. With Julian safely out of the way, he was going to take his rightful place at the helm of Crane Industries. Fox would have to find real work, since he would soon be disinherited. And he was not about to have him living on the property with Whitney Russell! He considered their marriage ungodly!

Julian's cell phone was still on the other side of the wall. But that was no matter. His son probably knew by now, that he would not be able to get a signal from out of that room.

While David Hastings had been smart to get the cell phones off of his victims, Alistair did not think keeping the other items had been so smart. At least not for Hastings.

Alistair sighed with contentment. Before he had had Hastings desk moved out of here, he had arranged to keep Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald occupied. The poor thing was being paged all around the store, given the oddest customer problems, that even her huge imagination, would've never been able to contemplate.

Sam had told Eve, who had been ready to take a drive to clear her head, about Alistair's call. Both of them had been suspicious. Sam of David, who now knew his hunch about David had been correct, and Eve of Alistair, who didn't believe for one moment, that it was a coincidence that Alistair was the one that was bringing them this new 'lead'.

They walked into the store together, easing through the customer traffic. They were headed towards the escalator, when they saw Teresa headed their way. Her hair was a mess, she was carrying some files, that she looked ready to drop. Eve turned to her and managed to catch some of them, before they fell to the floor. Sam noticed her as well.

'Oh thanks, Dr. Crane! Those things falling would've just been it for me! I probably would've left them on the floor and walked right out of the front door!'

'The store looks busy.' Sam commented, as the three of them stepped onto the UP escalator.

'Oh, hell yeah!' Teresa blurted out. 'But it wouldn't be so busy for me, if I wasn't being paged all of the time! I don't understand it! There are other managers here...and I know David came back from his very long lunch! But enough about my miserable day! What are you two doing here?'

'Alistair Crane called us.' Eve said.

Teresa's eyes widened.

'Alistair called you to here?' Teresa asked, her expression one of confusion.

'Yep.' Sam said. 'We're meeting him in David's office.'

Teresa looked from Sam to Eve. She then shook her head.

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do we, sweetie. Believe me. Sam, did Alistair say David would be there?' Eve asked.

Sam shrugged, as they neared the second floor.

'No. But listen, this is Alistair Crane. The man is facing prison time. I doubt we're going to learn anything here.'

'Yeah,' Eve agreed, 'he's infamous for his double-talk and cruel streak. He knows how important it would be to us to get some good news about Julian and Kay.'

'Well,' Teresa said, 'then I think I should be there!'

Sam looked at Eve, then back at Teresa.

'Well, I don't know...'

'I am the Assistant Store Manager of this business! And if Alistair has called you to David's office, with news regarding the kidnappings, then that means someone was kidnapped here...or probably in the parking lot. I should know that!'

Eve touched Sam's arm.

'Alistair is probably going to waste our time. What would it hurt to include Teresa in on this?'

They reached the top. Sam nodded.

'Alright. Maybe the sight of her might throw him off track. Let's go. Teresa, you lead the way.'

Teresa smiled, keeping a tight hold on her files, and moved so that she was in front of them.

Alistair was more than surprised to see Teresa walk into the office. And he hadn't invited his son's trampy wife, either! But, he put on a phony smile for the three of them. Eve thought it looked quite chilly!

Teresa's mouth dropped open when she walked into the office. Sam and Eve looked at one another. The office was empty!

'Alistair? What's going on here? Where is all of the furniture that was in here? Where is David?' Teresa asked.

'Hello, Teresa dear. My, this job agrees with you.'

Sam sighed with annoyance!

'Cut the crap, Alistair! What's going on here? Why are we here?'

'I was called by Herda Dunnings...since she could not get in contact with Julian.'

'Called about what?' Sam asked.

'About Hastings dubious work record.' Alistair said solemnly. He handed Sam a file. Alistair then bent down and picked up the cardboard box. Eve and Teresa looked at it.

'What is that stuff?' Eve asked.

'I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news...but it looks to be things from some of the victims.'

Eve reached out and snatched the box from him! Sam stopped looking at the file, and with one hand, took the box from Eve.

'Eve, let me see it!'

Eve reluctantly relinquished the box. Teresa put a hand on Eve's arm. Alistair kept his face neutral.

'Good God!' Sam hissed. 'This is Kay's wallet, Julian's and Ivy's...mother of God!'

Eve snatched Julian's wallet! Teresa began to back away. She looked at Alistair.

'What is this? What are you trying to tell us?!'

'Well, I hate to have to spell it out, but it looks like David Hastings is responsible for these horrendous kidnappings! As you can see in the file, Sam, Herda is of an extended age. She took someone's word on David's qualifications, but then, decided to check into him, on an anonymous tip.'

Eve looked at Alistair.

'Anonymous tip?'

Sam answered.

'Yeah, Eve. This file here says that David might've been involved in the assault of a Sales Girl, down in Arkansas. The poor girl is in a coma!'

Eve and Teresa gasped in unison! Eve shook her head.

'I guess your hunch about David was right, Sam! I just never would've pegged him as violent.'

'You never were a good judge of character, were you Eve dear.' Alistair said slyly.

'Shut-up!' she hissed, looking at Julian's wallet. She held it to her chest. Something was wrong here, she could feel it! And holding Julian's wallet like this...it made her feel close to him...as if he were in this room with her, or close by!

But she knew that wasn't the case. And Alistair seemingly had more answers than the police. Why was that?'

'I never liked David!' Teresa said, nodding quickly. 'He has creepy eyes! So does John! Where is David now?'

'Well, once Herda sent me the information, and I spoke with her, I came here to confront Hastings myself. Only I found him gone. This stuff was in a box underneath his desk.'

Sam handed the box to Eve. Teresa peered into it as well. She recognized a necklace as being Ivy's.

'You were going to confront a kidnapper on your own, Alistair? Then of course, since you have a criminal record that matches the Manson Family's, I guess you weren't too scared, were you?'

'I take great offense at that comparison, Sam! All I was trying to do was help, and what do I get for it? A lot of innuendo and suspicion!' Alistair snapped.

'Where is all of the furniture in here? Huh, Alistair? I mean, if you found this stuff underneath his desk, there's no telling what else could've been hidden in there? Or in some of the other furniture!'

'There was nothing of any consequence in any of that furniture! And I had a moving team get it out of here, because I don't want anything associated with such a distasteful character, in this building! The Crane's have a vested interest in making sure that this Dunnings, succeeds in Harmony! The bad publicity about Hastings alone, could shut this place down!' Alistair half yelled. He couldn't have anyone finding out about the controls in that desk...or the cameras! It would then take Sam and Luis, no time at all to find out that the people that they were looking for, were on the other side of this wall, in the very room they were standing in!

'Maybe David knew he was about to be caught?' Eve asked Sam. She wasn't a cop, but things just didn't add up! Why would he have left all of this stuff behind to incriminate himself? And why would he have kidnapped Julian? Or even Kay for that matter?

The reason behind Ivy's kidnapping was rather obvious, Eve thought. She then looked at Sam.

'Sam, do you think that Kay and Julian, somehow found out that David had Ivy? I mean, do you think that maybe they confronted him, and just didn't plan on the fact that he was crazy?'

Teresa nodded.

'You know, Julian told me he was going to confront him! He didn't know he was even back in town, much less the head of this store. I got the impression he was going to fire him.'

Sam took a deep breath.

'And maybe Julian saw all of this stuff or something. But that doesn't explain Kay. David lured her away.' Sam said.

'But she still could've found something out.' Eve noted.

'Okay, Eve, but then why didn't she come to me then? I can't believe she would've been so careless as to...'

'But she was lured away, Sam!' Eve reminded him. 'Maybe Kay didn't realize she knew anything at all, but David considered her a threat. He played on her feelings for Miguel...she didn't meet with him like Julian did.'

Alistair was quite pleased! They were thinking along the lines that he wanted them to! Good! Now they could look for David, who they would think, was a fugitive! Alistair turned away slightly. Soon, Sam Bennett was going to lose another person in his life...his wife!

Sam looked at Eve and Teresa.

'I need to take this stuff in. This is proof positive that David Hastings is behind all of the kidnappings. Let's just hope and pray he hasn't done anything...'

Sam's voice broke. The thought of his granddaughter never knowing her mother, broke his heart. Eve put a hand on his arm.

'It will be alright. We'll find everyone.' she said. They both began to leave the office. Eve suddenly stopped. Alistair watched her carefully.

'What? What is it, Eve?' Sam asked.

Eve looked around the office, past Alistair and Teresa. Teresa moved forward.

'What is it, Dr. Crane?' she asked.

Eve shook her head quickly.

'I don't know why I feel as I do, but I think this office is the key! Something happened to Julian here...maybe even Kay! I just feel as if they're nearby somewhere.'

Sam pursed his lips.

'I'm going to speak with Security right now. I'll see if we can view some of the tapes from around the times Julian and Kay went missing.'

Eve nodded. They both left the office. Alistair snorted!

'Not so much as a thank you, from either one of them!'

Teresa scratched her ear.

'So, Mr. Crane, what does this mean for me?'

'Whatever do you mean, Teresa?' Alistair asked innocently.

'I mean, do I still have a job here?'

Alistair hated to have to do it, but he thought it would be better to keep her here. That stupid mistake of Julian and Rebecca's, was to blame for this! Alistair didn't care that Teresa had been shoved down the stairs, but if that kind of thing had to be done, then for crying out loud, do it on someone else's property!

'Why of course, Teresa dear. I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you! But there will be a new Store Manager, beginning tomorrow. Do you think you can make it until then?'

Teresa jumped up and down!

'Oh yes! Believe me, Mr. Crane, you can count on me!'

'I'm sure I can. Now, I have to be running along now. There is someone I must see.'

Teresa nodded and watched as he left. She then smiled and looked around the office, before leaving. She never heard David's pounding, from the other side of the wall.

David couldn't believe this was happening! His goddamned cell phone wouldn't work in here, he had seen to that when he had the thing built! He had flung it against the dividing wall! It had smashed to pieces.

He stopped pounding and looked around the room. Kay's screams could be heard from the bathroom. What the hell were Julian and Ivy doing to that little bitch? Drowning her? If they were, it would serve her right!

He had to get word to Grace somehow...but he hadn't told her anything about this damned room to protect her! If she had known, then she would've sensed he was in trouble, and maybe tried to rescue him!

Oh, his poor, sweet Grace! David had no doubts whatsoever, that his beloved would soon be at Alistair Crane's mercy! Alistair wanted Grace! Why? Alistair never struck him as the type, that would be attracted to the gentle, yet lovely homemaker type! And that's what Grace was, gentle and lovely! She wouldn't be able to stand up to Alistair! Oh, damn him to hell!

Meanwhile, Kay was twisting and turning in the shower! Ivy was trying to wash her, even with her clothes on, which were now sopping wet! Julian tried to keep her still. Both he and Ivy were just as drenched as Kay!

'GET OFF OF ME! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!' she screeched at both of them.

'Julian, I think I'm losing my hearing!' Ivy yelled.

'I know what you mean! Let's just end this!' he yelled back, letting go of Kay. Ivy did as well. Kay struck her arm out and elbowed Ivy in the face! Ivy stumbled back against the sink. Julian backed away quickly, almost slipping on some water on the floor. He pointed to her.

'Let me tell you something, young lady! You'd better start doing this on your own, or you will be banished to the far side of the room!'

'Bite me you creep!' Kay yelled, her voice now hoarse. She stumbled out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. She then left the bathroom.

Julian walked over to Ivy. Her eye was turning purple.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'No, Julian, I am not alright! And this black eye is not the worst of it! Do you really think Alistair is going to bring us blankets, towels and food? No! We're doomed, because we both know better than anyone, how heartless your father is!'

Julian said nothing, but nodded. This whole thing was getting worse by the minute! At this rate, all they could do is pray that either Eve or Sam, figured out what was going on! Julian also hoped that Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was not on the case. They would definitely rot in here, if he was investigating their disappearances! Julian looked at Ivy again.

'Well then, if we can't get out of here, then how about we take our frustrations out on the person that put us in here in the first place?'

Ivy smiled, then nodded. They both walked out of the bathroom to confront David. He was already battling an enraged Kay! She had him cornered against the wall that separated the office, from the room they were currently in.

'Kay! I don't want to have to hurt you!'

'Worry about yourself, you sorry sonofabitch! My mother would've NEVER left my father for the likes of you!'

'We were in this together, Kay! We were going to run off together!'

'Yeah, right! My mother was using you!' Kay said, her hair still dripping wet. She then rested a hand against her chin, pretending to think.

'Hmmm? What was it my mother used to say about you? Oh, yes! 'Boy am I glad that loser David is gone' Or better yet, 'I'm glad I never slept with that loser David' , or here's an even better one, 'God, why didn't that loser David, ever cut his loser son John's hair'!'

'You're a goddamned liar!' David hissed. 'And you didn't seem to think my son's hair was so gross, when you seduced him during his time of need!'

'Oh please! You give me way too much credit! Your son was all over me! And I had to wipe my hands on his goddamned Scooby Doo comforter, the whole night! How Simone could've had sex with a grown man on a Scooby Doo blanket...with the Mystery Van in the middle...is beyond me!'

'SHUT-UP!' David screamed, unable to believe this was happening! He was trapped in this room with three of the most despicable people in Harmony!

Julian and Ivy moved closer. David rolled his eyes. Great! Here it comes, he thought. More crap from crappy people!

Ivy eyed Kay, before taking up where she left off.

'You know, Grace really is too stupid to carry off a scheme like this! I'm sure she will confess soon.'

David began shaking his head wildly. Julian reached out and grabbed his shirt collar!

'What? What do you mean by that?' Julian hissed.

'I never told her where I was putting everyone! I didn't tell her to protect her...in case I was caught!'

'But why drag ME into this room? I've never done a damned thing to Grace Bennett! God knows I would never do anything to her anyway!'

Ivy sneered.

'Oh what's the matter, Julian? She's not your type?'

Julian looked from David, over to Ivy. He squinted at her.

'Are you kidding me? My God, the woman wears a slip! I could never peek under anything!'

'Oh, yuck!' Kay hissed, turning and walking over to the bed. Ivy turned to look at her, before pointing.

'Hey! Don't you dare lay your wet head against those pillows!'

'My hair wouldn't be wet, if it wasn't for you and your bastard ex-husband!'

'We had no choice, Kay! God, one more day of your dry showers, probably would have brought lice from your hair, into this room!'

'Bite me, Ivy!'

'No, you bite me, Kay!'

Julian sucked in a breath. This was truly hell! He looked back at David.

'Alright Hastings. Your logic was flawed, but what's done is done. Is there anyway out of here that you may have forgot about? Think Hastings! You had the room built!'

David stared at him, then gulped.

'There is no way out of here. And that is how I intended it. None of you were coming out of here alive.'

Ivy and Kay heard that. They then looked at one another. Julian looked back at the two women, then nodded to them. Ivy moved towards them. Kay jumped up off of the bed and walked over as well.

'What are you all doing?' David asked, as he began to back back against the secret wall. Julian reached out and snatched some of his hair from his head! It left a bloody patch!

'AAAAAHHHH!' David screamed, as the three of them, jumped on their former captor, pounding him with their fists!

Grace took her tomato soup cake out of the oven. She considered putting some form of frosting on it this time, but found that her mind was cluttered.

She had tried to call David's cell phone, after Sam and Eve hurried from the mansion earlier, but she just kept getting the message that something was wrong with the number. Something had went wrong! David had been caught!

She could barely keep still, wondering what Sam was going to say when he got home. Would David implicate her? Were Ivy, Kay and Julian still alive? And if they had been found and let go, did they know that she had been involved?

There was a part of her, that considered packing a suitcase right now, and hightailing it out of town! But she couldn't leave Jessica...and she did love Sam. If only she could tell him, that she did what she did, out of love for him, and their family.

There was a knock at the back kitchen door. Grace eyed the cake, before walking over to answer it. She could see Alistair Crane through the glass on the door. What the hell was he doing here?

Grace opened the door and smiled at him.

'Mr. Crane? How nice to see you again. What brings you by?'

Alistair smiled at her. He loved her hair!

'Could I come in, Mrs. Bennett? There is something of vital importance I need to discuss with you.'

Grace nodded, then stepped aside. Alistair walked into the kitchen and saw the tomato soup cake, sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over and knocked it off!

'Hey!' Grace yelled, hurrying over to pick up the muffed cake off of the floor.

'Leave it there!' Alistair ordered. 'There won't be room for the cake...and us!'

Grace stood up.

'Excuse me?!' Grace squeaked.

'I know about your part in the kidnappings of my son, your daughter and Ivy Winthrop. And David is gone...I've seen to that. I want you, Grace! I've wanted you for some time!'

Grace's mouth dropped open!

'Okay, I want you to leave, right now!'

'Okay then. I'll leave and go straight to your husband, with the cell phone records of your calls to David Hastings. A man that your husband, now believes, is guilty of the kidnappings. Won't poor Sam wonder what those calls were about?'

'What do you want?' Grace asked, more frightened than anything else. She would rather be at Ivy Winthrop's mercy anyday, than Alistair Crane's.

Alistair smiled, then patted the table.

'Your husband and daughter won't be home for sometime.' he purred. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eve sat in a chair in front of Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald's desk. She rubbed Julian's wallet between her hands, while staring off into space.

She couldn't shake the nagging feeling, that there was a lot more to this whole thing, than David Hastings just snapping, then hauling off and kidnapping people! The fact that Julian, Kay nor Ivy, had not been found yet, made Eve think that this whole thing had been meticulously planned out.

David was gone, or so Alistair said. Fine! Then where the hell was her husband?!

She snuck a glance over at Sam and Luis. They were over by a bulletin board. There were three pictures on it. One of Julian, one of Kay Bennett and one of Ivy Winthrop. There was a picture of David, off to the left, and someone had drawn arrows from David, to his three victims. Eve noticed that someone had written the word, 'partner' followed by a question mark.

Eve looked away. Was it possible that David had had a partner? She then remembered that Ivy had been kidnapped from the courthouse, the day Simone had lost her baby, by van. Witnesses had seen a masked man pull her into the van. That meant that someone else had to have been driving.

Eve sighed loudly, slapping the wallet against the palm of her hand. Her eyes then focused on Luis's desk. She looked over at Sam and Luis, before very carefully, reaching over for that file on David, that Alistair had given to Sam.

Eve pulled it towards her quickly, then looked around. No one seemed to be looking at her. She opened it and began reading. It was her hope, that by finding out what happened with David in Arkansas, might reveal some clue as to where he had hidden everybody.

As Eve began skimming through the file, a shadow fell upon the page. Thinking either Sam or Luis had caught her, Eve looked up, ready to lie.

Instead, she rolled her eyes. For she was staring up at the last person she wanted to see right now.

'Hello, Eve.' Tony DiMera said, smiling down at her.

Eve closed the file quickly. She then stood up.

'Tony. I hope your being back, means that you're ready to give my daughter her freedom?'

'Oh, Eve! I am astonished that you can keep your charm and wit about you, during this trying time.' he said, looking her over appreciatively.

Eve, for her part, looked him over as well. But not for the same reasons as he did her. She looked at his clothing and her heart ached. Julian dressed almost the same way. He could look casually dapper, or dressy dapper, or just dapper... and she loved and missed him. Eve looked away from Tony, throwing the file back onto Luis's desk.

Tony saw the wistful look in her eye, and had to keep from smiling. Was that love he had just seen in her eyes? Love for him? What kept up his hopes, that the two of them could be together someday, were his memories of their brief time together back in Salem, when she lived with him. Before Julian ruined everything.

And needless to say, Tony was glad Julian had disappeared. He actually prayed he was dead. And he meant that literally. He prayed for it every night before he went to bed...alone. For if he couldn't have Eve, he wanted no one.

'I wasn't being charming, Tony. I want to know if you plan on divorcing Simone?'

'Do you want to know for personal reasons?'

'Well, yes, she is my daughter.'

'But that's it?' Tony asked, peering at her. Eve frowned at him.

'Look, I don't have time for any of your games! My husband has been kidnapped...'

'Yes, so I heard. I am so sorry. But, you are sure he was kidnapped?'

'Oh, what the hell does that mean?!' she snapped, looking him up and down. But Eve suspected where Tony was going with this line of questioning. She figured she might as well let him get it out of his system.

'Well, Eve, darling, Julian has had problems being faithful to past wives. And he is a man of a certain age. Maybe he's just run off.'

Eve folded her arms. She decided to ignore Tony's comment altogether.

'Have you come back to divorce Simone, Tony? She's been through a lot lately and the last thing she needs is anymore grief from you.'

'Yes, Eve, I will be divorcing Simone! You know you might show me some pity...your daughter lied to me about being the father of her child. I was very hurt.'

'Yes, I know. You threw her off of your airplane.' Eve sniffed.

Tony waved a hand.

'Oh, that was just the pain and betrayal talking. That and my blood disease had returned, so I wasn't in my right mind. But now I'm back...you have heard that my father will be getting a new trial, didn't you?'

Eve shook her head in disgust! Why was she not surprised?

'Why, Tony? Does he have a blood disease too?'

'Eve! I'm wounded to the quick!'

'You can be wounded to the 'slow' for all I care! Why is your father getting a new trial?'

'Oh, you poor thing. You really have been immersed in your own problems.' he said softly, reaching out to caress her cheek. Eve moved away. Tony looked apologetic.

'I'm sorry, Eve. I really am. It's the medication I'm taking, for my blood disease.'

Eve looked away, thinking if she heard that excuse one more time, she'd slap the hell out of him!

'Anyway, apparently, a few of the jurors that were sitting on my father's trial, well, they mysteriously died.'

'Died?!' Eve squeaked.

'Yes, in very strange incidents. But look, I don't want to speak of murder and mayhem, not with what you're going through.' Tony said somberly.

'How did you know I was here at the police station?' she asked.

Tony shrugged carelessly.

'I followed you.'

'From where?' Eve asked.

'From that department store.'

'You were at Dunnings stalking me?!'

Tony's mouth dropped open!

'I will have you know, that I have never 'stalked' a woman in my life! I just happened to be there, shopping for a new pair of silk pajamas.'

'In Dunnings?' Eve asked in disbelief.

'Yes, in Dunnings! What is the matter with you? You act as if I shopped at a Walmart or something!'

Eve eyed the tie Tony was wearing. She recognized it as a designer brand that Julian always wore. And they cost $250.00 a piece! Tony did NOT shop at Dunnings!

'I'm just surprised.' was all Eve said.

'Eve, I am not the horrendous snob that I am rumored to be. I have shopped at K-Marts...it's all about getting the best deal. And quality doesn't always equate to money.'

'Yeah, whatever!' Eve snapped churlishly. She was tired of this small talk. Tony was Simone's problem. Her daughter had proven long ago, that she didn't need, or want, her mother's help with matters of the heart and marriage.

Eve began to walk away, when Tony hand snaked out and grabbed her arm.

'Eve, please believe me when I tell you, that I am truly sorry you're hurting over Julian's disappearance. And if there is anything I can do to help, please, please let me know.'

Eve nodded, pulled her arm from his grasp, then walked out of the station. She remembered Arkansas, Dunnings and the store manager of a Dunnings there named, Len Venus. That was where she planned to start...tonight.

Tony, meanwhile, surreptitiously glanced over at Sam and Luis, who's backs were still turned. He then picked up the file, put it under his jacket, then coolly walked out of the police station. If the file had been important enough for Eve to sneak a peek at it, then it was something Tony felt he needed to read as well.

Whitney pulled up in the drive at the Crane mansion. She shook her head, as she turned off the ignition.

She had made another attempt to make up with Simone today. She shouldn't have wasted her time.

Simone was even worse than before, in her hatred for their mother and Julian. She told Whitney that she didn't give a damn where Julian was, or whether he was alive or dead! Then, the coup de grace, was she told Whitney, that if Julian was dead, she hoped he wasn't in the same place her baby was. Whitney took that to mean that Simone hoped Julian was in hell.

Whitney then asked Simone if she cared anything at all about her friend, Kay. Simone's demeanor changed completely, and she even managed a few tears.

Whitney had been surprised to learn, that Grace and John were close again, and that she was now paying for John's return to college, out of some money she had stashed away. It made Whitney wonder why Grace had to stash money away from Sam? Whitney remembered always thinking, that Sam and Grace had the perfect marriage...second only to her own parents. Her thinking had turned out to be flawed on that one. She now wondered if Sam and Grace weren't doing so hot either?

Whitney got out of her car and began walking up towards the front door. Fox and her had been living in the main house with her mother, ever since Julian disappeared.

And she knew that although Fox liked to act tough, he was very worried about his father...and his mother, now that he knew that Ivy's kidnapping was actually legitimate.

As Whitney reached for the front door, she heard her name being called. She turned to look. Ethan was coming towards her...with some pretty blonde. Whitney smiled a greeting, thinking that if Teresa could see this girl, the claws would come out right away!

Ethan pulled on the girl's arm, grinning. Whitney began to wonder if Ethan had met someone already, since Gwen's death.

'Whitney, hey, how are you all holding up here?' he asked. The blonde woman said nothing, but smiled tentatively. Whitney tore her eyes from her face, and looked back at Ethan. The woman looked familiar, but Whitney could not place where she had seen her before.

'Hey, Ethan. About as well as can be expected. Mom called me on my cell, while I was driving back here. She's at the police station.'

'Police station...oh, Whitney, I forgot...this is Amanda. My sister. Fox's sister as well.'

Amanda reached her hand out towards Whitney's.

'You're my sister-in-law, then.' she said, in a clipped, British accent.

Whitney shook it, looking from her to Ethan.

'Uh, yes.' Whitney answered. 'I'm sorry if I seem kind of tongue tied, but I never expected to meet you...I mean...I figured from all that I read, you were still heartbroken over your canceled wedding...I'm sorry if that's too personal.'

Amanda waved a hand.

'No, not at all. Actually, it's been nice to meet my real family, not that my own parents, and the Cowell's aren't great...but when I heard that my Mum, my real Mum, had been kidnapped...I'm just here to find out if she's going to be alright.'

Whitney nodded, thinking Amanda was probably going to hate Ivy's guts when she met her! The only child the woman seemed to love was Ethan.

'Whitney, why was Eve at the police station?'

'Oh, yes, your father and her were called over to Dunnings by Alistair.'

Ethan blinked hard.

'Alistair? Why? And why were they all at Dunnings?'

'Well, it looks like Alistair found proof that David Hastings is behind the kidnappings.'

Amanda looked confused. She looked from Whitney to Ethan.

'Who is this David Hastings?' she asked.

Ethan's mouth dropped open!

'David Hastings? As in John Hastings father? As in that fraud Mother hired to pose as Grace's husband?!'

'What?!' Amanda shrieked. Whitney shook her head at Ethan. Ethan clamped his mouth shut. Whitney knew it was only a matter of time, before Amanda learned what a scumbag Ivy was!

'Uh, it's a long story.' Ethan said.

'But one I think I'm entitled to know! So, from the little I've heard, this man, this David Hastings, had a gripe with our mother?'

'Everyone has a gripe with your mother.' Whitney said.

'Whitney!' Ethan cried out.

'I'm sorry, Ethan. I really am. And I'm sorry FOR you, Amanda. I just think you're going to be sorely disappointed when you get to know your mother!'

'Whitney, please!' Ethan begged. Ivy might not be the fright that she was to other people, with Amanda! And he didn't appreciate Whitney's sandbagging his mother's chance at a relationship, with the daughter she never knew, while she was being kept prisoner somewhere!

Whitney held up a hand.

'I'm sorry, Ethan, Amanda. Fox and I have just had too many problems with your mother, to be entirely objective. But I could be wrong. Listen, Amanda, where are you staying?'

'Actually, I'm staying at a cozy little bed and breakfast called 'Grace's.'

'Well why don't you stay with Fox and me? There is more than enough room, and with all that's going on, you should be with family. Maybe you can get to know Fox more.'

Amanda smiled, then looked up at Ethan. Ethan nodded his approval. It sounded like a good idea to him.

'Good,' Whitney said. 'Why don't you go and get your bags, and then we'll see you when we see you, okay?'

Amanda nodded, smiling. She then reached out and hugged Whitney. Whitney was a bit taken aback by the unexpected display of affection, but she hugged her new in-law back.

Julian sat on the corner of the bed in the room. Ivy paced around, while Kay sat on the floor crying again.

'Shut-up, Kay! I can't think with all of your sniveling!' Ivy snapped.

'What is there to think about?! We're trapped in here! We're going to die in here! I'll never see Miguel or Maria again! Julian's never going to see his wife or twins...no one cares about you or David, and my mother is probably screwing Alistair Crane by now!'

Ivy stopped pacing and mouthed the word 'yuck'. Julian looked over at David.

'Keep your voice down, will you? I think he's trying to say something!' Julian ordered. The 'him' was David Hastings. He had been beaten to a small pulp, and was in one of the corner's of the room, moaning.

Ivy looked over at him.

'You know, we may have went too far with him. Maybe he needs medical attention.'

'Well that's too bad, because he's not getting any.' Julian answered glibly.

'That's right, ' Kay chimed in. 'Besides, that just means he'll be the first of us to die!'

'Stop talking like that! No one is going to die!' Ivy screeched. She looked at Julian, but he looked away. They probably were very well going to die in here! He would die an early death. He was going to be snatched from the woman he had waited most of his adult life to be with! He would never see Erin and Evan grow up! The idea didn't make him sad, so much as angry! This did not have to be!

Julian jumped off of the bed, and walked over to Hastings. He knelt before him.

'Race, race, race!' David was moaning softly.

'What's he saying over there?' Ivy called out.

'I do believe he's calling out for Grace.' Julian answered dryly. Ivy and Kay gave one another looks, before shaking their heads with disgust!

'Ent, ent, ent...' David muttered.

'What's the creep saying now?' Kay asked. She stood up and began to walk over there. Ivy stayed where she was.

Julian leaned closer to him.

'What, Hastings? Speak up, why don't you!'

David tried to point at something over by one of the walls. Julian looked over there. He just saw a wall, with paneling on the bottom and...

Julian looked back at Hastings, who's finger had dropped down again. Julian looked at Kay.

'I think he was saying, 'vent'!' Julian exclaimed. He stood up and walked over to the wall. He then bent down to examine the paneling. Julian looked back at Kay and Ivy.

'Get over here and help me pull this off!'

Ivy and Kay hurried over to him, and helped him yank off a square panel. And underneath it, was a vent! One big enough for someone to crawl through!

'Damnit!' Ivy hissed. 'Why didn't David tell us about this thing in the first place?'

'You heard him, Ivy. He had no intention of letting us out of here alive...even with him in here. That's how devoted he is to protecting Grace.' Julian answered.

Kay looked over at David's writhing form on the floor.

'He deserved what we gave him!' she said coldly.

'Yes, he did.' Ivy agreed, peering into the vent.

'Where do you think it goes?' Ivy asked Julian.

'Who cares? Anyplace has got to be better than here!' Julian exclaimed. He then grabbed the grate cover and snatched it off! He flung it aside and looked at Kay.

'Alright, young Ms. Bennett! Get in there, and go and get us some help!'

'Excuse me?! I'm not getting in there! I don't know where it leads! What if I get stuck in there?'

'Then the rats will die of the same stench that's killing us, your body odor!' Ivy said wryly.

'Shut the hell up, Ivy! I've been too upset to think of hygiene, okay? Besides, what if I end up crawling through a sewer or something?'

Julian peered up at her. Had this girl been using drugs while she had been in here with them?

'What the holy hell are you talking about?' Julian asked impatiently.

'You know! Like that movie, 'Shawshank Redemption'! He crawled through a sewer to get outside of the prison!'

'Oh, Christ, Kay! I saw that movie! He was in a tunnel, then he took a rock or something and broke into the sewer! You're not going to just be in that vent, then run across a sewer! Don't be so stupid' Ivy yelled.

'Don't call me stupid!' Kay yelled back.

'Both of you shut-up!' Julian yelled as well. But Ivy turned on him.

'You shut-up, Julian! You've done nothing but give out orders since the day you were thrown in here!' Ivy snapped.

Julian stood up to full height. He looked Ivy straight in the eye.

'I am getting out of here, if I have to crawl through this damn thing myself! But if I do it, then chances are, I will get stuck, then none of you are getting out of here! I miss my beautiful wife, and beautiful children! I miss making love to Eve...'

Ivy put a hand up.

'Okay, thank you! I get the point!'

'No, dear. I don't think you do! Because when I talk about missing sex with my wife, I'm not talking about your everyday, run of the mill sex, or as the youth of today say, 'hit it and quit it'! I'm talking about earth shattering, earthquake pounding...'

'Alright, Julian! I understand that you're hornier than hell, okay!' Ivy said with disgust.

'I am, dear! And I have no options in this room to alleviate my suffering, even if I was so inclined! Just a smelly teeny bopper, and woman who's known for locked ankles!'

'SHUT-UP! IF YOU HAD BEEN SAM, MY ANKLES WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOCKED!!!' Ivy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kay put both hands up!

'Both of you are really getting on my nerves! Fine! I will go into the vent! If for no other reason, so I can get out of here and kill my mother, for having me locked in here with the two of you!'

Kay then turned, bent down, and squeezed herself into the vent, head first. Julian and Ivy bent down as well, to push her feet, so that she would fit completely in. There didn't look like there was enough room to even turn around.

Julian and Ivy waited, until they could not hear Kay moving around anymore, to begin talking about her.

'Do you think she'll find help?' Ivy asked in a soft voice.

'Oh, yes! Hadn't you noticed that she now smells like a wet dog?'

Ivy nodded, then looked over at him.

'So?'

'So, I'm sure someone else in the store will smell her as well. We're home free!' Julian cried out jovially. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jessica Bennett walked into her kitchen, only to find that the kitchen table, was missing two legs! It was turned over on its side. She looked around. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

She then peered down on the floor. There was some kind of red slime on the floor, that had been half cleaned up. She got down on the floor and ran her hands through it. It was tomato soup sauce!

She jumped up off of the floor, when her mother sailed in, wearing a pink terrycloth bathrobe. She looked pale and her hair was wet.

'Hi, Mom. Are you feeling okay? What happened to the table?'

Grace coughed.

'I don't know...I mean, I set a cake on it and it just collapsed. I didn't know how to fix it...I figured I would wait until your father got home. So...how was your day?'

Jessica shrugged.

'It was okay. Are you sick?'

'Uh...yeah, I think I'm coming down with that flu that's going around.'

Jessica walked over to the refrigerator.

'Oh, well that's too bad. I mean, you got a flu shot, didn't you?'

'Yeah, isn't that something, to get a shot and get the flu...'

Jessica closed the refrigerator, without grabbing anything. She walked over to Grace.

'Mom, I know that you're depressed about Kay. I mean, I know she's caused a lot of trouble in this family, and for others, but she's ours. She's one of us...and it scares me what could be happening to her right now!'

'Oh, honey!' Grace cried, opening her arms wide. Jessica went into them. They embraced briefly, before Jessica ended it.

'You know what we need? A party!'

Grace's mouth dropped open.

'Honey, I think that would be in kind of poor taste, don't you think? I mean, with three people missing? And Ivy did used to live here.'

'I know...but we've all had such a bad year. You, after finding out what Ivy and David did. Then finding out that Dr. Russell betrayed you. And look at Simone and John? They've been through the ringer. Miguel and Charity are taking care of Maria, but they don't know if Kay will ever be found...we don't either. I just think we need to do something, to take our minds off of our problems.'

Grace put on a brave smile.

'I'll tell you what? Why don't you get Simone and John to help you? They've been through a lot.'

Jessica nodded with excitement!

'That's a good idea! I'll go next door now!'

Jessica hugged her mother again, before heading out of the back door. Grace watched until the door shut, then looked at the ruined table. The rush of vomit that had been plaguing her, ever since Alistair Crane left this house, came up, again.

When she was done puking, Grace lowered herself to the floor. There was nothing to cry about, because what was done was done. She had not fought Alistair. He had spelled it out perfectly clear. David was gone, Alistair knew what she had done, and if she wanted to keep her family together, she would give Alistair the sex he wanted.

Besides, it was almost a small price to pay, to keep Ivy locked away! That and Sam would never forgive her for Kay. Kay hated her anyway. And God help her, Grace did not miss her older daughter.

The phone rang. Grace slowly got up off of the floor, glancing at the vomit on the floor. She wanted to clean it up before Jessica got back from the Russell's. Then again, maybe Jessica would take pity on her and clean it up.

Grace reached the phone and took it off of the wall.

'Hello?'

'Have you been thinking about me, 'tomato pudding'?'

Grace threw the phone down, when a rush of dry heaves came upon her. It was Alistair. As she wretched, she could hear Alistair saying, 'hello'. Finally, when her stomach felt stable, she picked up the phone.

'Don't you ever call me at home again!' she hissed.

'Oh now, come on! I just called because I couldn't stop thinking of our afternoon together. I must apologize about that table. But menial tasks, like household repairs, have always been beyond my scope of understanding. I do hope you have a good excuse for Sam?'

'Why are you calling me?' Grace asked in a tight voice.

'Grace, your tone sounds a tad bit lippy. One almost gets the impression that you don't want to hear from me!'

'Where is David? And the others?'

'Well, your husband will probably update you on his supposed whereabouts. And as for the others...I'll tell you what? Meet me at my penthouse suite tomorrow, and I will tell you the whereabouts, of one of the prisoners. And then, I'll tell you where another one is, the day after that and...'

Grace's eyes widened!

'David hid them in separate places?' Grace asked.

'Yes, it looks that way. Now...'

'Don't call me again! And if I was on a deserted island with just you and a goat, I'd sleep with the goat! Hell, you both smell the same! And I've hidden away a little something of my own, Alistair! If you dare tell anyone a damned thing, I'll cry rape!' She then hung up.

If David hid everyone separately, then there was less chance that Julian, Ivy or Kay, would figure out her part in it. And it was Kay's wrath she feared the most.

It was obvious from the way Alistair had been crowing this afternoon, that he had killed David or something. That had turned out to be a blessing as well. For she hadn't quite figured out what she was going to tell him, when it was all over, and she stayed with Sam.

Grace began to whistle, as she looked down at the vomit. She would have to clean that up.

Alistair was still staring at the receiver, when Preston walked in. Had Grace Bennett had the sheer gall, to insinuate that he SMELLED?! That bitch! His crush on her was definitely over! And so was her life! The nerve of that middle-class heifer...to liken him to some barn animal?! Oh, she would pay alright! He knew for a fact, that he did not smell!

'Grandpa Alistair?'

Alistair had to refrain from rolling his eyes! If this little bastard called him that one more time...

'Grandpa Alistair? You look upset? Has there been any news on my father?' he asked.

Alistair put down the phone and stood up.

'Uh, no. But it was bad news. Crane Industries has a major interest in a new department store that opened up here...'

'Dunnings. I know.'

'You do?'

'Yes, remember my parents, or the people that raised me, have had me reading the financial pages since I was five.'

'Oh.' was all Alistair said. No, he had not known that.

'Well, anyway, the man that was the Store Manager, David Hastings, is going to be accused of being behind the kidnappings. It's only a matter of time before it becomes public knowledge.'

'Hastings? Is he related to John Hastings?' Preston asked.

'I do believe he has a son, why?'

Preston waved his hand dissuasively. He didn't want to get into that crude display he had witnessed, between Julian and John. He looked Alistair in the eye.

'Then the police know where all of the victims are then?'

'No, unfortunately not. The reason we know it was him, was because your father's wallet and other personal items belonging to the two women, were found in Hastings office.'

'In his office? Do the police think something may have happened within the store?' Preston asked, appalled! What the hell kind of weirdo was this Hastings? He now began to wonder, if his father had been justified in assaulting John Hastings? Like father, like son!

Preston looked at Alistair again.

'What?' Alistair asked.

'My half-sister is dating that creep's son! Do you think she's safe?'

'That's her father's concern, Preston. Not yours. I need for you to do me a favor here.' Alistair said, standing up.

'Anything, Grandpa Alistair.'

'I need for you to take the Store Manager's position, just in the interim, until a more suitable replacement can be found. I don't know how Hastings got the position in the first place. He certainly was not qualified.'

'Uh, I don't know. I mean, retail?'

Alistair put a hand on his shoulder.

'Preston, didn't I reunite you with your birth parents?'

'Well, yes, but...'

'Preston, please! I need someone in there that I can trust. There is going to be a lot of bad publicity. With the work you've done for your adopted father's companies, you are overqualified, I know. But like I said, it would be temporary. The only person in charge is a young woman that got her job as a pay off.'

Preston raised a brow.

'A pay off?'

'Yes, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Your father got her the position of Assistant Store Manager, a position she knows nothing about, after he and one of his former wives, shoved the poor girl down some stairs and temporarily crippled her.'

'WHAT???' Preston shouted. He backed away. Good God! His mind went back, once again, to Julian's assault on John Hastings. So, this was not the first time his father's temper had gotten the best of him!

Alistair had to keep from smiling.

'I'm sorry, Preston. I hate having to tell you things like that about your father. I did bring you back here, so that you could forge some sort of relationship with him...and your mother.'

'Well, they haven't made it very easy, Grandpa Alistair. Why just today, my mother got angry, when I refused to ask you if you had something to do with my father's kidnapping.'

'Eve suspects me?' Alistair asked, in a fake, hurt whisper.

Preston nodded.

'I'm afraid she does. I'm sorry.'

'No, don't be. It's just that...when she thinks like that...it just makes me wonder if I will ever hold my precious grandbabies in my arms...'

Alistair pretended to be overwhelmed with emotion. Preston patted him on the shoulder.

'My parents will come around, you'll see. I'll tell you what? Catch me up to speed on Dunnings, and I'll start work in the morning.'

Alistair smiled broadly. He clapped Preston on the back.  
'Good! I'll get you the reports.' Alistair said, his mind drifting from Dunnings, and back to Grace. He still couldn't believe she said he smelled like a goat! He would have to work on his plan to make sure that she took ALL of the blame for the kidnappings.

Eve sat up from the couch she had been napping on. She was on the Crane jet, and it was in the air, on the way to Arkansas.

She rubbed her eyes, surprised that she had fallen asleep. She shouldn't have been. For she had had precious little sleep since Julian disappeared.

Eve had felt funny, calling the airstrip and announcing she was Mrs. Julian Crane. She then asked that a plane be ready. She had never done that by herself. Julian usually took care of those things. It just felt funny to push her weight around.

Eve's head began to clear, as she decided her course of action. She had already arranged to have a car take her to the Dunnings she needed to go to. Eve had already called ahead, and asked for a meeting with this Len Venus, by once again, announcing herself as Mrs. Julian Crane.

She didn't know what the meeting would accomplish. But it was all she had for now. David Hastings had planned these kidnappings probably when he was still living in Arkansas. This Venus character, was a relative of David's. He had to know something!

Eve hated to admit this to herself, but she just didn't trust the Harmony Police Department to find Julian. She knew that was a terrible way to think, since she had no doubt that Sam would do everything in his power, to find Kay.

But they were just so slow to find victims in kidnapping cases! Eve didn't know what it was, but they just were. She had heard whispers around Harmony, that Luis was the problem, and that he was just too dim-witted. Eve liked Luis, but no, she really didn't feel comfortable with leaving this in his hands.

Eve was about to stand up, when she heard a noise from another compartment. She peered at the curtain that divided it from the area she was in. She looked down and saw a pair of shoes. Now, Eve did stand up!

'Come out of there! Come out now!' she demanded.

Tony slowly revealed himself. Eve shook her head angrily.

'What the hell are you doing on my husband's plane?!'

'Well, technically, Eve darling, it is yours too.'

'I can't believe you snuck on board! What, is there a sudden shortage of DiMera planes?'

Tony walked forward. He held the file in his hands. Eve eyed it.

'What is that?' she asked. But she already knew.

'I took the file off of Luis's desk after you left. I also read it. I want to help you.'

'Tony, I don't need your help!'

'Yes, you do. You're planning on seeing this Len Venus, aren't you? How do you plan to approach him?'

Eve shrugged, feeling defensive.

'I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Darling, with all of the bad publicity surrounding that comatose girl, what makes you think he's going to say anything bad about David Hastings, who is his cousin as well? And even if he does, then he's implicated himself. Tell me you didn't just plan to ask him outright, if David is a kidnapper or not?'

'I don't know, Tony! I hadn't thought that far ahead!' Eve snapped, unnerved. And she was unnerved because he had a point! It made her wonder if she was doing the right thing? She was no police officer! Maybe she shouldn't have called Whitney and asked her to watch the twins? Maybe she should turn this plane around right now?

Tony moved closer.

'Eve, if it makes you feel any better, I do think you're on the right track here.'

Eve eyed him. Tony was a criminal. And he did have a criminal mind. Maybe he could help.

'Alright,' she relented, 'I guess I could use some help...but I don't want you getting any ideas about the two of us. After what you have done to my daughter, even friendship is out of the question.'

Tony looked down.

'I know. But maybe someday, I can at least have your forgiveness?'

Before Eve could answer, the plane began to shake! Both Eve and Tony were thrown down the cabin and against a wall! Eve looked at Tony wild eyed.

'What's happening?!' she screamed.

'They're your pilots! Find out!' Tony yelled.

Eve made her way through three more rooms, before she got to the cock-pit. What she saw there made her blood turn cold.

The pilots looked dead. From what, Eve could not see, since there did not appear to be any physical trauma. She hurried over to them and felt for pulses, hoping they were only unconscious. They were dead.

Tony made his way in after her. He stopped short when he saw the pilots. He looked at Eve, as the plane began to slope downwards.

'They're dead?' he yelled.

'You know they are, you piece of &$!!!' Eve screamed.

'Eve! I had nothing to do with this!'

'Oh, yeah, right! I don't need this crap from you, not now! I need to get to Arkansas and...'

The noise of the plane door opening, brought wind inside! Tony hurried out of the cockpit and forced his way to the door, closing it. He then ran back into the cockpit.

'Eve, I need for you to listen to me! I think someone jumped out of the plane!'

'What do you mean, 'someone'?!'

'Eve, you didn't know that I was even on the plane! It is possible someone else was here as well!'

'Oh, great! Just great! I don't have the time to figure out who is trying to kill me now! Not that it matters because we're going down!' she cried, scared to death. Why had she decided to play detective?! Her babies were going to be orphans! No! They wouldn't be! Julian was alive...somewhere! And right now, at this moment, her husband had a better chance of surviving, then she did!

Tony moved one of the pilot's out of his seat, then sat down. He put on a set of headphones.

'What are you doing?!' Eve asked, looking him up and down.

'Flying this plane!' Tony shouted back.

Kay crawled in the little space that was provided, praying like hell she wouldn't run into a rat!

That damned Ivy and Julian, really got on her nerves! Ivy could've crawled through here if she had wanted to. Ivy and her three showers a day!

And for the two of them to jump on her for not bathing! Hello?! They had been kidnapped! And they were left in there to die! When their bodies were found, they wouldn't be smelling too clean anyway, so why bother to shower?

Her mind jumped from cleanliness, to her mother. Goddamned that woman! The only thing that had made this little vent trip bearable, was living to see the look on her mother's face, when she saw her again. When she saw, that her stupid plan had backfired, and that she now held all the cards, and that her mother couldn't do a damned thing!

The first thing Kay was going to do, was do everything in her power, to make sure that her mother lost Sam to Ivy. The fact that Ivy had been kidnapped at all, was proof that the woman was still a sore point for her mother.

Kay stopped moving suddenly. There was a vent, to her left, up ahead. Kay began to slither faster! This was it! Daylight, at last!

When Kay finally got to the vent, she turned her head to see through it. It looked like another office. She then squinted. Was that Teresa sitting in there?

'TERESA!!!с Kay screamed.

Teresa jumped! She had been looking at sales figures, that made no sense whatsoever, when she heard her name screamed! It might as well have been a ghost saying boo!

Teresa looked around her office. Who had called her name?

'TERESA!!! LOOK UP!!!'

Teresa looked up and around. She saw a vent and saw...and SMELLED, something! There were a pair of glittering eyes peeking out at her! Teresa jumped up out of her chair and pointed up at the vent.

'Whoever you are, I'm calling Security!' she screamed.

'TERESA, IT'S KAY!'

'Kay? Kay who? Trouble-making Kay?' Teresa asked, staring up at the vent with big eyes.

'OH, VERY FUNNY! YES! IT'S ME, KAY BENNETT! JULIAN, IVY, DAVID AND I, ARE TRAPPED IN A ROOM...A ROOM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF A WALL IN DAVID'S OFFICE! YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!'

Teresa could not believe what she was seeing, hearing, and smelling!

'Okay! Okay! Look, I'm going to go get some help!'

'NO! TAKE THE VENT COVER OFF NOW!!! I CAN'T TURN AROUND TO GO BACK!!!'

'Okay, hold on!' Teresa cried, looking around. Her chair would have to do. What the hell was going on here?! David was with Kay, Julian and Ivy? Why? And they had been on the other side of some wall in David's office? How did they get there?

Teresa pulled her chair over to the vent, then got on her tippy toes. She pulled on the vent cover, but it would not budge.

'Hurry, Teresa! I can't stand much more of this!' Kay began to cry.

'Calm down, Kay! I will get you out of here! I will!'

Teresa's door opened, and two men from Security hurried in. For Teresa, unlike David, did have cameras in her office. The men helped Teresa off of the chair. One of them got onto the chair, and pulled the vent off forcefully, throwing the cover onto the floor. He then took a deep breath, before pulling a sobbing Kay out of the vent!

Teresa looked at the other Security Guard.

'She said that they were trapped in a room, on the other side of the Store Manager's office. There are three people still in there!'

The guard nodded.

'We'll call the Fire Department to break down the wall.' he said. The other guard put Kay down and she hurried from the office, down the hall towards the Store Manager's office. She threw open the door, and stopped short, when she saw how empty it was. She then turned to Teresa and the Security team. She pointed at the wall.

'They're on the other side of that wall! Teresa, you have to call my father!'

'Honey, we will!'

'No, you don't understand! David Hastings put us in there...but Alistair Crane threw him in with us!'

'Alistair! He was the one that...' Teresa said no more. Alistair was capable of something like that!

Kay did not say anything about her mother, yet. She would leave that to Ivy and Julian. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Where is Eve?' Julian asked, as he sat up in his hospital bed. Whitney and Fox had brought Evan and Erin to the hospital to be with their father. Amanda and Ethan stood in the background as well. Julian had eyed her earlier. She looked like a younger version of Ivy. Julian could only hope that that was where the similarities ended!

'Mom said she was flying to Arkansas to look for clues on your disappearance. I've been trying to call her cell phone, but I haven't had much luck. I think she must've turned it off.'

Julian smiled, then touched little Erin's arm. Both babies were sitting on the bed with Julian.

'She went to look for clues? Oh, that's so cute! I mean, don't get me wrong. I applaud her efforts, but Eve is not the 'looking for clues' type. And in order for her to try, she must've been beside herself.' Julian said quietly.

'We all were.' Fox said. 'I mean it was like you disappeared into thin air.'

'Oh believe me, no one was more surprised than me! I originally went to Hastings office to fire him. I mean, I had no idea he was the Store Manager until Teresa told me.'

'And he probably wanted to fire her, to keep her from learning about that room.' Whitney theorized.

Julian shook his head.

'I told him he was fired, that escalated into a fight, next thing I know, I was maced and thrown into a room with Ivy and Kay Bennett, who by the way, did not shower one damned day!'

'Mother?' Fox asked. 'That's not like her.'

'No, Fox! That surly Bennett girl! God! The way she carried on! Though I guess I should be thanking her for saving us. How is she?'

Ethan stepped forward.

'Madder than hell. You know, I think Hastings was lying about Grace. I just can't see her being involved in something like this.'

Whitney nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, Julian, I've known her all of my life! And let's face it, David had that room built, and it looks like he pulled something creepy back in Arkansas...I just think that by then, he'd lost his mind, and convinced himself that Grace not only still loved him, but was his accomplice.'

Fox eyed Julian.

'What is it?' he asked.

Julian shook his head.

'I don't know. I mean, if you had asked me before this all happened, if I thought Grace Bennett was capable of being involved in any of this, I would've laughed. But Alistair seemed sure she was involved as well.'

'Yeah, I can't believe he knew the whole time! And at the same time, I feel as if I should have known.' Fox said.

Julian looked at him.

'We have to be careful of him. There's no telling what he's tried to pull since I've been out of commission. And I hate to say it, but I'm having my doubts about his ever being convicted, for all that he's done.'

Whitney gasped!

'Of course he will be! How can you say that?'

Fox looked at Whitney.

'How long has that damned jury been out? They should've come back with a guilty verdict by now.' he noted.

Whitney looked around the room. Poor Amanda looked clueless! She then looked back at Julian.

'Do you really think it might be possible, that Alistair could get off?'

Julian's face grew dark.

'Whitney, you had to have heard him through that wall. He was crowing! He just didn't sound like a man that was worried about going to prison. In fact, he assured me that he wouldn't be. So he probably has done something.'

Ethan coughed.

'Listen, Amanda and I are going to go visit Mom. Julian, I'm glad you're alright.'

Julian smiled softly at his former son.

'Thank you, Ethan. Amanda, it was nice meeting you. I hope everything goes well with Ivy.'

Amanda smiled at him.

'Thank you, Mr. Crane. I hope so too.'

Ethan and Amanda, then turned and left the room. Whitney eyed them, before turning back to Julian and Fox.

'Uh, Julian, I forgot to tell you, I offered to let her stay in the mansion. It was just so lonely there, without you, and now Mom. But she can stay with us down at the cottage.'

'Ivy's daughter is staying under my roof?' Julian asked, raising a brow. Erin began to kick. Evan sat quietly.

'We didn't know when you'd be coming back. We just figured the mansion would be more homey with more people there. Besides, she may be Cowell's daughter, but she's nothing like him.' Fox said.

Julian sighed.

'I'm sorry. You're right. The poor girl has never met Ivy. It's just so unfortunate that her mother is a total bitch! We all know that that young woman is going to be sorely disappointed. I do think it is better though, if she stays down at the cottage with the two of you. 'Julian sniffed.

Whitney nodded in agreement. Fox said nothing. Julian peered up at him.

'What, Fox?'

'Uh, actually, I was thinking about what you said before, about how Alistair has a thing for Grace, and all of that. Do you think Preston knew about any of this? They are bosom buddies now.'

Julian reached over to stop Erin's leg from kicking. He then shrugged.

'I don't know. I don't know Preston. He hasn't given either Eve, or myself, much of a chance to. But, I do know of his adopted parents, the Hart's. I doubt very much they would have raised your brother to behave in such a distasteful manner.'

Fox gave Whitney a look. Julian caught it.

'What?'

'I'm sorry, Father. But Preston has been such a total bastard! And Grandfather can be persuasive.'

Whitney linked arms with Fox.

'I have to agree, Julian. I mean, he's seen so much proof of Alistair's guilt, yet he still chooses to believe that Alistair is 'misunderstood' or something. And he upset Mom earlier today.'

'What do you mean?' Julian asked.

'Well, from what I understand, she asked him to ask Alistair what he knew about your disappearance, and he refused. I'm sorry, Julian. I mean, I know he's your son, and my half-brother, but he's just too stupid for me to be bothered with.'

Fox nodded.

'I have to agree with my wife, Father. I mean that 'Grandpa Alistair' crap really gets on my nerves. I just don't see the two of us being friends anytime soon.'

Julian said nothing, as he pulled both babies closer to him. He decided to let the subject drop for now.

He looked back up at Whitney and Fox.

'Will one of you try to get ahold of Eve again? Maybe she can get the pilot to turn around before she gets to Arkansas.'

Fox nodded.

'I'll go outside here and call the plane from my cell this time.'

'Thank you.' Julian said gratefully. Whitney reached down and picked up Erin. Julian held Evan close. This homecoming was not complete yet. The sooner he could hold Eve in his arms again, the better he was going to feel.

Ivy sat on the side of her bed, staring into a hand held mirror. Luckily, she did not look a day older. Good. She wanted to look good for Sam.

Surely, he would be coming to question her about that damned room, and WHY she had been put in there in the first place, wouldn't he?

And of course, Grace would have to come here, if she wanted to look like the good wife of the Chief of Police, and the long suffering mother of Kay.

The door opened, and Ivy put down the mirror and smiled...briefly. Ethan was standing there. It was always nice to see her handsome boy. But the other person that was standing next to him, was someone quite unexpected.

Ivy slid off of the bed.

'Uh, hello. Ethan. Amanda.'

Amanda walked up to her.

'Hello, Mummy.'

Ivy coughed! Ethan hurried over to her nightstand to pick up a cup. He then walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the faucet. He hurried back out, then handed his mother the water. She took it from him and drank it all down in one fell swoop. Ivy then handed the glass back to Ethan.

'My, one would've thought that was some form of liquor, the way you swilled that down.' Amanda noted wryly.

Ivy gave her a chilly smile.

'My, you do have your father's wit.'

'Okay,' Ethan interrupted. 'Look, Mother, Amanda came when she heard you had been kidnapped. We're just all glad to see that you're alright.'

'Yes, I am. No thanks to Grace Bennett! Where is your father?'

'Why?' Ethan asked.

'You know why! Your father needs to know what a traitorous bitch he's married to! Grace belongs in prison, and that's where she's going! Now please, Ethan! Go and find your father right away!'

Ethan walked over to her.

'I'm going to go and find Dad. Until then, try and get to know your daughter...my sister.' he said in a soft whisper. Ivy placated him with a smile, touching his cheek, then watched as Ethan walked out of the room.

That left mother and daughter alone. Ivy eyed her. She was a rather lovely looking young woman.

'So...it was nice of you to come and see about me.' Ivy acknowledged, looking towards the door. Where the hell was Ethan?!

'I can tell you're thrilled to death.' Amanda said sarcastically.

Ivy looked from the door to her daughter.

'You listen to me, missy! If you came over here to pull that abandoned daughter/guilt act, you've got the wrong woman here! You had a good home! It's not like I left you in a trash bin or something!'

Amanda's mouth dropped open. She then shut it quickly, running a hand over her face.  
'You know, Uncle Simon warned me about you.'

'Did he now? I don't suppose he had anything bad to say about himself, did he?' Ivy snapped.

Amanda walked up to her.

'I've known Uncle Simon all of my life. His public persona is a lot different from the real Simon. He's a wonderful man.'

Ivy snorted!

'If he's so wonderful, then why didn't he raise you as a single father? Look, I know you have a certain fondness for him. But for me, your father was no more than a form of sexual release, that's it.'

Amanda shook her head.

'Sexual release. So, you didn't want it from your husband at the time...that would've been Julian Crane, correct?'

'God yes!'

'I just met him. He seems like a lovely man.'

'My, you weren't raised with a whit of common sense, were you?'

Amanda smiled softly.

'On the contrary. I came here to see if my mother was alright, and to meet you. I've met you, and now know that I was much better off not knowing you. But I do have two lovely brothers that I've met so far. And I do think I'll be staying around a bit, just to get to know them both better.'

Amanda turned and began to saunter out of the room. Ivy stared after her, unblinking. Strangely enough, her daughter's words had actually hurt!

Suddenly, Amanda stopped and turned back to her.

'By the way, I do have to tell you, your obsession with this Sheriff person...'

'He's the Chief of Police, dear.'

'Whatever. I think it's truly pathetic.'

'So is your father. Goodbye.' Ivy said with a cold smile. Amanda turned and slammed out of the room. Ivy shoved the unpleasant encounter from her mind. Where was Sam?

John and Simone asked a nurse where David Hastings room was. The nurse pointed towards a room with a guard outside of it. John and Simone looked at one another, before heading in that direction.

The guard saw them, and blocked their way.

'I'm John Hastings, my father is in there!' John began to yell. This was such horse$!!! His father had been locked in that damned room with the others! How could he have been behind anything?!

'John?'

John and Simone turned to see Sam and Kay walking towards them. Simone rushed over to hug Kay. She had managed to bathe some since her ordeal.

'Maria is being taken care of.' Simone assured her. Kay smiled wanly.

'Thanks. That's good to know.' Kay said, before glaring at John.

'Kay, there must be a mistake...'

'There's no damned mistake! Your loser father kidnapped me and my mother was his accomplice!'

'What???' John and Simone said in unison. Simone eyed Sam. Sam wasn't saying anything. Was it possible there was any truth to this?

John looked from Kay, who was a proven liar, to Sam.

'Sam, what is going on here?'

Sam cleared his throat.

'I don't know yet. I won't know anything until I speak with your father.'

'My father didn't do this! He was found in the room with Julian, Ivy and Kay here!'

'Only because Alistair threw him in there! And Alistair is after my mother! He told us so!'

Simone looked Kay up and down.

'Did you hit your head when you were in that room?' she asked her friend.

'I wish to hell I had! Then I wouldn't have had to listen to Julian and Ivy's bickering! Alistair knew what David had been up to! He even said something about him doing something illegal in Arkansas!'

John pointed at Kay.

'You, shut-up! You're making this whole thing up!'

'Oh, why would I do that, huh, John?'

'Because that's what you do, Kay! You lie and make people's lives miserable!'

Sam stepped in.

'That's enough, John! Now I'm sorry if this hurts you, but the fact is, there is no way that that room could've just been there, without your father's knowledge.' he said. He then turned to Kay.

'And honey, I know you're angry, but David's word can't be trusted. He's obviously insane. Your mother wouldn't conspire to hurt you or anyone else.'

'She hates Ivy, Dad!'

'But she doesn't hate you. And whatever your mother feels about Ivy, she wouldn't do something like this. She just wouldn't. Now, I'm going in to talk to Hastings. We'll see if we can get the truth out of him.'

Sam then walked up to the guard. He moved aside, so that Sam could go into David's room. Kay tried to peek around the guard. She then turned to look at John and Simone.

'Your father is guilty you know!'

'Damnit, Kay!' Simone cried out. 'Can't you see how much this is hurting John?'

'Hey! I'm hurt too! My mother is just as crazy as his father!'

John glared at Kay.

'Alistair Crane, for some reason, has framed both my father and Grace! I can't believe you can't see that!'

Kay looked him up and down.

'Your father maced me twice! He jeered at Ivy and me...then at Ivy, Julian and me! He gave us things he had stolen from around the store, for us to wear and sleep in, plus horrible take-out to eat! You just need to accept the fact, that after the truth came out about your father's deception, all that time ago, your father went nuts!'

John was about to say something to her, when he noticed Kay's gaze had turned ferocious! And she was not looking at him. John, and Simone, turned to see Grace walking towards them.

NOTE: Things get a bit strange here and I am sure movie fans will recognize the introduction of this new character, in this tale, for a temporary run!

Eve coughed up water, as she dog paddled to land. Tony used a smooth breast stroke.

The Crane Jet, had crash landed, then sank, in a lake surrounded by woods, someplace. It was getting dark and now that they were both wet, plus, it was quite chilly.

Eve collapsed onto the ground, as did Tony. They lay there for a moment, Eve in shock, Tony in heaven. For he had planned the whole crash. He had killed the pilots, drugging their coffee when their backs had been turned.

And no one had jumped out of the plane. Tony had made that part up as well. He had opened the plane door, then closed it quickly.

He had always known, that if Eve and him could have real alone time together, she would see that he was the same man she had come to love, all that time ago, back in Salem.

Eve sat up suddenly, looking around.

'I wonder where we are?'

Tony sat up again as well.

'I'm not sure. Look, there's a dock here. I'm sure there's probably cabins around. We should try to go for help. Soon we won't be able to see a thing.'

Eve nodded, standing up. Tony did as well.

'I'm sorry, Eve. I know this is not how you envisioned your day ending.'

Eve smiled at him.

'You saved our lives, Tony. When that plane was going down, I envisioned this day ending, and my never living to see another one. So, let's see if we can find someone around here.'

Tony nodded, and began to walk ahead, smiling. They would find a cabin, then get out of these wet clothes...maybe they could use one another for body warmth...

Eve meanwhile, followed after Tony, looking around the forest as they walked. She wondered how Julian was holding up, wherever he was. She wondered if the twins were asleep right now. Eve knew Whitney and Fox were taking good care of them, but the sooner she could get to a phone and call home, the better she was going to feel.

Eve looked down. She had been about to step on a wooded sign. She stopped walking to pick it up. Tony turned to look at her.

'What is that, Eve?'

Eve looked at the sign. It read, 'Camp Crystal Lake'.

'It's some sort of sign. Probably the name of this place. Now I know we'll find a cabin soon.'

Tony reached for the sign and looked at it. 'Camp Crystal Lake'. Good. So there were people around. He dropped the sign back down onto the ground.

'Well, now we know where we are. Let's keep going. It's getting dark fast.'

Eve nodded, then hurried to walk beside him. She felt strange walking in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, with Tony DiMera, who really was a sworn enemy. He had done so much...yet, she wouldn't still be alive now, if he hadn't taken over when the pilots had been killed. She sighed.

Tony looked over at her.

'What?'

'I was just thinking about how much I still have to get done. I know that the secret to finding Julian, is in Arkansas! I just know it! But now I'm going to be at least a good day behind...it's one more day that keeps me away from Julian. That and I still don't know who tried to kill me...though I suspect it was probably Alistair.'

Tony nodded.

'Well, if Alistair drugged the pilots with hemlock, then he probably knows something about the kidnappings as well.' he said.

Eve stopped walking suddenly. Tony stopped as well.

'What is it, Eve?'

'How do you know what the pilots were poisoned with, Tony?'

Even though it was getting dark fast, Eve could see the lust glittering in Tony's dark eyes!

'DAMNIT, TONY! WHY?!'

'Why do I always do what I do? I love you, Eve!'

'I don't want to hear this!'

'You have to! Eve, no matter who I try and be with, it always comes back to you! I curse the fates that made me collapse that night in the mansion...that night when we most certainly would have made love!'

'Shut-up, Tony! Just shut-up!' she hissed, and began to walk away from him. But Tony pulled on her arm, bringing her back to him. He then kissed her! She shoved him away, and was about to slap him, when the sound of a twig, breaking behind them, stopped her! They both looked in the direction the sound had come from.

'Hello?' Eve called out.

They couldn't see anyone, but Tony could swear he heard deep breathing! He pulled on Eve's arm again.

'Come on! Let's find a cabin.' he said, suddenly feeling fearful, but unsure as to why.

Eve felt the same way, as they began to move again. Someone had STEPPED on that twig, she was almost sure of it! And the fact that the person had not made themselves known, when they were called out to, made the whole situation all the more sinister!

Tony suddenly stopped and pointed ahead.

'Look! There's light ahead! Surely it must be coming from a cabin!' he cried, now wondering what had possessed him to do this foolish thing! Much like Eve, he had sensed someone in the darkness behind them too, just now! And the sooner they found other people, the better!

They hurried towards the cabin. There was a light on inside. Just as they hurried towards the doors, Eve looked over to her right, and saw that there were four cars in a clearing nearby.

'Tony, look! Maybe we can get out of this mess that you made, tonight!'

Tony was about to answer that, and not in the politest manner, when something made him to a double take. He moved away from the cabin door, and towards the cars.

'Tony! Tony, come on! Let's get help before something happens!' Eve cried out, looking around shiftily. She didn't know what it was she expecting to have happen, but she just didn't like being in woods, with Tony, at night!

But Tony moved towards the first car. His gaze then fell upon the others. Every damned tire had been slashed! He looked back towards the cabin. Did the people inside know that their cars had been vandalized?

He hurried back over to Eve. He touched her arm.

'What, Tony? What is it?'

'Someone has slashed all of the tires on those cars. I doubt the owners will be able to drive us anywhere tonight.'

Eve looked over at the cars. She then looked around, at the woods.

'Tony, I don't like this!'

Tony looked around as well. This place, this Camp Crystal Lake, had a bad aura about it.

'Let's just see if anyone inside can help us, okay?' Tony suggested. Eve nodded, looking around again.

Tony knocked. No one answered. Tony knocked again. Eve moved around to a window and peeked in. She then looked at Tony.

'No one seems to be home.' she said. Tony looked at her, before reaching for the door knob. He turned it. The door opened, and he stepped in. Eve walked in after him, glancing behind her nervously.

When they got inside, Eve began moving around the cabin. She saw a phone and hurried over to it. Tony looked at her.

'What's the hurry, Eve? It's not like anyone can come for us tonight. Let's just stay here. I'll start a fire and...'

'Are you out of your damned mind?! Where are the owners of this place, Tony? I mean, surely they didn't damage their own cars!'

Tony walked over to her.

'Maybe when they realized what had happened, they left out of here on foot to get help. Either way, they'll be back. And if they come back with the Sheriff or something, then we can tell him about your plane. Eve, everything will be alright.'

'I'm going to make sure it is, by calling home!' Eve snapped, feeling more and more unnerved! Something was not right here! Tony moved away from her, then walked over to the fireplace. He got the feeling that Eve was not in the mood for lovemaking this evening!

She picked up the phone and dialed the mansion. One of the maid's picked up.

'Hello, Crane residence?'

'Oh, Lillie, it's Mrs. Crane! How are the twins?'

'Mrs. Crane! Oh, everyone's been trying to find you! Mr. Crane and the others were found!'

Eve's eyes widened!

'Oh my God!'

Tony looked over at her, as he began to light the fire. Eve turned her back to him.

'Is Julian alright, Lillie?'

Suddenly, the phone line went dead!

'Lillie? Lillie?'

Tony walked over to her.

'What is it?'

'The phone line is dead!' Eve cried, slamming down the phone. She hurried over to a window and looked out. Tony picked up the phone and listened. Yes, it was dead indeed!

Meanwhile, Eve looked out of the window. She saw nothing, but she just felt as if her and Tony were not alone up here! Then, as she began to look away, something caught her eye.

The phone box, was on the ground, a few feet away! Eve then looked down, close to the house. She could see wires dangling!

Eve turned back to Tony.

'Tony! Tony, someone pulled the phone box off of the cabin here! Just when I was on the phone here! Julian has been found and... what the hell are you doing!?'

Tony began to take off his wet clothes.

'Eve, darling, we don't know that the phone wasn't disconnected when we got here. That could've been another reason, why the people that were here, left.'

Eve blinked hard!

'Did you hear what I said?! I told you I was ON the phone when it disconnected! Someone did this just now! So, when we have to run for it, you'll need to have your clothes on!'

'Eve, I'm convinced you're just tired. You know, I had my doubts too, in the woods, and when I saw the cars...but I'm now convinced that we've just come across a bad camping situation. We'll be fine.'

Tony removed the rest of his clothes and stood naked before Eve. She clenched her fists together! Damnit! What did she do in this life, to deserve being in the situation she was in now?! Tony was naked, and from what she could see, he had plenty on his mind! And there was a damned killer stalking them, she could just feel it!

'Tony, we REALLY don't have time for this!'

The fire Tony had made, began to crackle, and he began to move towards her.

'Eve, don't you see? We were meant to be together, in this cabin, right here and now. Let's get those wet clothes off of you, and then we can spend the evening making love...I swear, you won't want to return to Julian after our night together.'

Eve's mouth dropped open, at his sheer gall. It then stayed open, when the dead body of some man, came crashing through the window!

'JESUS CHRIST!!!' Tony screamed. Eve turned and ran to the front door. She whipped it open, and was about to run through it, when the man responsible for the dead body, illuminated the doorway. He was wearing a hockey mask and carrying a machete!

Eve screamed, then turned and ran, ignoring Tony! She hurried over to the window where the dead body was. The poor man had several nails in his face, and his eyes had been gouged out! She stepped over him and ran for the woods...and her life. She ignored Tony's screams of fright, as she ran off into the night. Her one thought, surprisingly, was that Tony should've listened to her and kept his clothes on! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony slowly began to put on his clothes again, just as Bart took off his hockey mask. Once that was done, Tony scowled at his lap dog/henchman, before walking over and pulling the very life like looking dummy, away from the window.

'I told you to be creative! Not to outright steal from a movie! I've seen those God awful slasher films before! You'd better hope Eve hasn't, or you will lose more than your job!' Tony hissed.

'What?! A woman like Mrs. Crane isn't going to know the 'The Friday the 13th movies'! C'mon, you have to admit, I even kind of scared you too, didn't I?'

'No.' Tony said in a surly manner, 'you did not. I was just play-acting. And I would appreciate it if you would refer to Eve as Ms. Johnson. It makes me ill to hear her referred to as 'Mrs. Crane'.'

Bart sighed, as he swung his machete, back and forth.

'So, should I go after her?' he asked.

'No, not until I do.' Tony answered.

'Why?'

'Bart! You are not paid to ask questions! I am trying to win back the woman I love! Now this rescue crap, always works for Julian, and now I'm going to make it work for me!'

'Okay, boss, but, if she loved you, even a little, wouldn't she have come back to make sure you weren't killed?'

'She was frightened! It was instinct! I'm sure she would've done the same thing if I were Julian.' Tony sniffed. Bart nodded, but when Tony turned away briefly, he rolled his eyes. God! It was so obvious to the rest of the world, that Eve Crane could give a rat's ass about Tony DiMera! And why should she? He kidnapped her like once a year, took up with her daughter...the list was long! Just the idea of having Stefano DiMera as a father-in-law, was enough to scare any woman off!

Tony looked at Bart.

'Give me a fifteen minute head start. Then I want you to come looking for us. Did you bring the chainsaw?'

'Yeah, but I'd rather stick with the machete.'

Tony frowned.

'Alright, but put a little more blood on that thing. I want Eve to really feel as if she is in fear for her very life.'

Bart nodded, then watched as Tony moved past him and through the smashed window. He shook his head. The things we do for love!

Eve stopped running and knelt behind a tree. Unbelievably, there was a full moon to guide her through the woods. Why was this unbelievable? Because everyone knew that killers and full moons went hand in hand!

What the hell had she gotten herself into?! She could've kicked herself for trusting Tony for even one damned minute! He was going to get her killed out here, running from some creep in a hockey mask! She shuddered to think of what Julian and the rest of her family would find, when they had to I.D. her body!

Eve shook her head quickly! She couldn't think like that! She just couldn't! Tony was probably dead now. And while she was sorry on a basic level, she had told him to get some damned clothes on! His body would be found naked, which was the worst way to be found, at least, as far as Eve was concerned! She had had a very bad feeling, that they would end up running from something, what with that deserted cabin, and the cars with the tires that has been slashed! And now her fears have come true!

'Eve? Eve?'

Eve slowly rose a little, peering from behind her tree. Was that Tony? She squinted in the moonlight. Good God! It was him and he was alive... and dressed! Eve watched him for a moment, wondering when he had the time to put his clothes back on? The last she saw of him, the killer was getting ready to split him in two!

Eve rose to her complete height and watched, as Tony eased past the tree she was behind, looking for her. Something was not right, and she was not going to make herself known to Tony, until she could find out what was going on!

Eve slid back down behind the tree, very carefully, as to not make any noise. She continued to watch, as Tony kept walking. Finally, Eve could not see him anymore. She straightened up, waited a few moments, then ran off in another direction.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only twenty minutes, Eve came across another cabin! She put a hand against a tree to steady herself. There was a light on inside. Eve could only pray that there were people inside this time, and that they had a phone!

She ran up to the door and banged on it! She then kept banging and pounding, looking around quickly to make sure that creep in the hockey mask was nowhere in sight! Finally, the door opened. Eve gaped at who she saw on the other side.

'Eve? What the hell are you doing way out here?'

'Antonio?' she asked, looking him up and down. He was dressed in a black silk robe...and he was wearing a Zorro mask!

'Antonio? Who is that?' Eve heard from a familiar, yet, detestable voice.

Lexie came to the door to join Antonio. She had a purple silk sheet around herself...and nothing else.

'Eve! What the hell do you want?!'

Eve shoved past both of them and hurried inside!

'Hey!' Lexie hissed, looking at Antonio. Antonio took off his mask and looked at Eve.

'Eve, what are you doing all the way out here?'

'What are you TWO doing here?' Eve asked, not liking the coincidence one damned bit!

'Not that it's any of your business,' Lexie said in a snide tone, 'but the DiMera family owns this land, west of the lake. We have three cabins up here and Antonio and I are trying to have a romantic weekend alone, so if you don't mind, why don't you crawl back to that scruffy looking husband of yours, and leave us in peace, okay?!'

Eve eyed Antonio.

'Where did you get that mask?' Eve asked suspiciously. Julian used to have one just like it...though she supposed Antonio could've purchased his somewhere as well. But her first thought was that Antonio had stolen it from Julian. It disappeared a couple of months ago, when Julian looked for it to wear to bed one evening.

But, it's not like they had had Antonio over for dinner or something. He wouldn't have had the opportunity to take it. So Eve decided it probably wasn't Julian's.

'Never mind the mask,' Antonio said impatiently, 'why are you here? You look as if you've been through the ringer.'

'She looks like she always does.' Lexie sniffed.

'Shut up, Lexie! I'm here courtesy of your damned brother! My plane crashed in that lake, and now a killer is after us! We have to call for help!' Eve hissed.

Lexie looked Eve up and down, then looked at Antonio, who seemed skeptical as well.

'A killer? C'mon Eve...' Antonio began.

'Why are you up here with Tony?' Lexie asked. 'I didn't even know he was back in the U.S.. So, you're here with my brother instead of your husband?'

'Not that it's any of your business...'

'Actually my brother is my business!'

'Since when?' Eve scoffed.

'Ladies, please!' Antonio yelled. Good God! His romantic night with Lexie had been rudely interrupted, by of all people, Dr. Eve Crane! And she looked as if she'd seen the undead or something! He wanted to know what the hell was going on!

'Lexie, get Eve some water, will you?'

'Why? Let her drink out of the lake!'

'Lexie, please! I need to find out what's going on here! Get her some water!'

Lexie rolled her eyes and shuffled off to the kitchen, the purple sheet still draped around her. Eve spoke when Lexie was safely from the room.

'Antonio, I left Harmony to look for Julian.'

'He's left you?'

'No, Antonio, he was kidnapped, along with Kay Bennett and Ivy Winthrop! I'm surprised you didn't know?'

'Lexie and I have been here for the past few days.' Antonio said sheepishly. 'Though I did know that Ivy had been kidnapped. I guess I just didn't care.'

Eve nodded with understanding. Ivy had that effect on people.

'Anyway, I'm on my plane, when Tony suddenly appears on board, claiming he wants to help me anyway he can, to find Julian. Antonio, I was so desperate by then...I would've taken help from Stefano if he had offered it! The police had no clues whatsoever!'

Antonio held up a hand to interrupt her for a moment.

'How are we coming on that water, Lex?'

'I can't find the faucet!' came her surly reply.

'Why don't you turn on the kitchen light, it might be easier!' Antonio called out, rolling his eyes.

'It is on!' Lexie protested.

'Lexie, get out here with Eve's water!' Antonio ordered. He then shook his head.

'I'm sorry about her.' he said.

'It's alright. I'm used to it.' Eve said, referring to Lexie. 'Anyway, just when I decided to accept Tony's help, the plane began to lurch. Tony and I made our way to the cockpit, only to find the pilots were dead!'

'Dead? From what?'

'At first I couldn't tell. Tony took over and landed the plane in the lake around here. I'm surprised you didn't hear the big splash we made!'

Antonio gave her a sheepish smile. Eve nodded with understanding, and slight disgust.

'Anyway, once we swam to shore here, I found out that Tony was the one that killed the pilots with hemlock, and that he still has the same sick delusion, that we're going to be together!'

Antonio put his hand up again.

'Damnit, Lexie! Where's that water?'

'I'm still having trouble finding the faucet! I might be able to find it, once the lying bitch leaves!'

Antonio began to jump up, but Eve put a hand on his arm.

'Forget her, Antonio! Look, to make a long story short, Tony and I came across a deserted cabin, where then some creep in a hockey mask, and carrying a machete, burst in with the intention of killing us! I've been running ever since!'

'Some guy in a hockey mask? And carrying a machete? Where was Tony during this again?'

'Oh, standing around naked! He took off his wet clothes and hinted that we should have sex in front of the fireplace! Julian is just going to have a fit when he hears about that! Anyway, the killer threw some poor guy through one of the window's...he had nails in his face! When I tried to run out of the door, that's when the killer appeared. I then turned and ran out through the window that was already smashed!'

Lexie returned, then smiled sweetly, handing Eve a very tall glass, filled with the tiniest amount of water, humanly possible. Eve didn't even take the glass from her, and rolled her eyes. Lexie set it down in front of her.

'Where is my brother now, Eve?' Lexie asked.

'He's in the woods somewhere.' Eve replied primly.

'So, you just left him at the mercy of this killer? Typical you, Eve!'

Eve picked up the glass, as if to drink from it, but instead, threw it at her! Lexie squealed, as it bounced off one of her cheekbones, then onto the floor, shattering!

'Eve!' Antonio yelled.

But Eve jumped up.

'I don't have time for this$$#$!!! I left your brother because something funny is going on here! That maniac should've killed him, yet, he's walking through the woods, fully dressed! And the fact that you own land here on Camp Crystal Lake, makes this whole thing really...'

'Camp Crystal Lake?' Antonio asked, his arm tight around Lexie. He could tell she wanted to leap at Eve, and was keeping his arm around her, to keep her from moving!

'Yes! That's what the sign we found in the woods said.'

Antonio rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lexie smirked, while rubbing her cheek.

'What?' Eve asked, not liking the smug look on Lexie's face.

'Eve, I think you'd better sit down. I'm about to tell you the plot of a movie, that's going to sound awfully familiar.' Antonio said.

Now, Tony was really about to have a fit! He couldn't find Eve anywhere! He began running down one of the path's, when he saw Bart, hockey mask and all, coming towards him. He stopped and took off his mask.

'It's hot under this thing!' he complained.

'Never mind that! Has Eve seen you yet?'

'I haven't seen her at all! I wonder if she hooked up with Lexie?'

Tony's mouth dropped open! He then slowly looked Bart up and down, before he finally back-handed him across the face!'

'Christ! What did you do that for?!' he whined.

'Lexie is up here at the lake?! And you didn't feel the need to inform me of this, because?' Tony asked in a pronounced manner.

'They showed up a few days ago! They haven't seen me or anything!'

''They'? Who is they? Her and Abe?'

'No! She has a new boyfriend...that stripper guy from Harmony...you know the other guy that was turning into a Sasquatch?'

Tony looked away. His sister was in a cabin alone, with Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald? God, Lexie's taste in men grew more atrocious as the years wore on!

'If Eve has found their cabin, and she finds out that this is just a trick...my God! I'll have an even harder time winning her back!'

Bart coughed. Tony glared at him.

'Did you want to add your two cents, Bart?'

'Well, I mean, I think she already hates you now anyway, don't you think?'

Tony quickly back-handed him two more times! Tears sprang to the DiMera servant's eyes!

'Stop it!' he cried out. 'Why are you taking everything out on me?!'

'Because if you had just done as I asked, and been a little more creative, instead of re-creating some stupid slasher series, Eve might've still believed she was in danger! Now, I'm sure Antonio is telling her what fool I've made of her...which means that I am nowhere closer to making Eve mine again! And you were slapped, Bart, because I don't EVER want to hear your opinion on anything I do! Is that clear? Now, come on! We have to find Eve and do some damage control! You're going to take the blame for everything!'

'ME?!' he squeaked.

'Come on, Bart! Take me to where Lexie and Antonio are staying!' Tony demanded. He hadn't 'crash landed' Eve's plane in the lake near DiMera property, just to lose her because of someone else's slip of the tongue!

Fox came back into Julian's hospital room. His face looked grave. Julian was holding Evan, and Whitney was walking around the room with Erin. They four of them looked at Fox.

'What is it?' Julian asked, feeling suddenly chilled. And it was due to more than just his paper thin hospital gown! The longer he did not know exactly where Eve was, the more unsettled he felt.

'Okay, Father. I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak, okay?'

'Where is my wife, Fox?' Julian asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Fox eyed Whitney. Whitney could tell there was trouble from the look on his face. Fox then returned his gaze to his father.

'The Crane jet went off the radar and...'

'What?! Take Evan, Fox!'

'Father, would you let me finish!'

'What is there to finish? Eve's plane crashed somewhere, that's what you're trying to tell me, right?!'

'Look, I've been in contact with FAA. They are searching an area hours from here, that they think the plane went down in. Look, Father, I have to tell you everything here.'

'Tell us, Fox.' Whitney urged.

'One of the stewards came forward. I guess it was guilt. He called in sick, after he took money from Tony DiMera, to smuggle him aboard the plane.'

Julian's eyes widened!

'Good God! Are you telling me that that bastard didn't die from his blood disease?'

Whitney rolled her eyes.

'I don't mean to be rude, Julian, but you really didn't believe he had a disease, did you?'

'I hoped and prayed! Take Evan, Fox!' Juian repeated.

Fox reached out and picked up Evan. Julian jumped up and began looking for his clothes.

'Father, do you think you should be trying to leave now?'

'Fox, I don't need to be here anyway! Hastings, cretin that he is, fed us and gave us blankets and cheap clothing to change into, during my rather limited stay in that room! And now that I'm not stuck in the same room with that Bennett girl, and breathing fresh air, I'm feeling much better now!'

Julian hurried over to the closet, then began snatching his clothes off of the hangers! He then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Whitney looked at Fox.

'Did the people you talked to, say anything about survivors?' she asked fearfully.

Fox had his hands full with Evan, as did she with Erin. All he could do was smile reassuringly at his wife.

'I hate to say this, but if that plane went down, it was probably due to DiMera. So I doubt they're dead.'

'You think Tony orchestrated the crash?'

'Remember what happened on his own plane, the night he kicked Simone off of it? We thought his plane had just dropped out of sight as well.'

Whitney nodded.

'Simone. Maybe I should let her know what's going on?'

'Why? So you can just hear a lot of grousing from her about Eve?'

'Well, Tony is still her husband. She does have a right to know.'

'Then let her read about it in the paper, Whitney. It's time for her to start making the first move towards us. After that spitting incident...'

Julian came out of the bathroom then, fully dressed. He looked at Fox and Whitney.

'I'm going to need for you all to watch the twins. I'm going to find out what the authorities know, then God willing, I am bringing Eve back home! And if that cur, has as much as tried anything with my wife, I'll murder him on the spot! God, if we make it through this, I'm going to have an 'Eve inflatable dummy' made for that sick bastard! At least that would keep him away from the real thing!'

Fox grinned. Whitney smiled as well.

'Let us know when you find Mom.' Whitney said.

Julian nodded, then walked out of the room. He and Eve hadn't had any time at all to grieve over the loss of their child, before that sicko Hastings kidnapped him! Julian decided to pay David a visit, just to let him know that he hadn't forgotten about making him suffer as well!

Julian came across Kay Bennett arguing with her mother, Simone and John Hastings. He also saw a guard standing outside of a room. Figuring it to be David's room, he began moving towards it.

But Kay saw him first. She pointed at him.

'He heard it too, you lying bitch!' Kay yelled. She then hurried over to Julian. He sniffed the air. She didn't smell bad anymore.

'What is it, Ms. Bennett? I don't have the time to get involved in any of your family drama.'

'You heard Alistair admit that my mother helped David kidnap us! You heard David admit it as well! Tell them!'

'Honey,' Grace said in a sweet sounding voice. 'I don't know what you're talking about. I've barely seen David since he's been back.'

Kay shook her head and glared at her.

'I saw you two talking at the backdoor of our house, Mom! I then confronted David about it! I knew you two looked a little too cozy, to just be talking about the weather! I later confronted David at the Book Cafe. I told him I was on to him...next thing I know, I'm tricked up to Dunnings, and tricked into that room with Ivy!'

Julian found himself paying attention, not to Kay's anger, but to Grace's face. She really wasn't very good at this, he thought. He had watched her flinch during her daughter's accusations just now. She was trying to stay cool and unknowing, but she did know exactly what Kay was alluding to. Julian decided to throw something else in the mix.

He looked at Kay.

'Kay, I have to get going. You see, Eve took it upon herself to fly down to Arkansas to get information on David, thinking it might help find all of us. Apparently, Simone's husband, Tony DiMera, hijacked the plane, and now, it is nowhere to be found.'

Julian slyly peered at Grace, who actually began to SMILE, before turning her look into a formerly, caring expression.

'Tony is back?' Simone asked, interrupting. John put his arm around her. Julian gave his step-daughter a withering glance.

'Yes, 'spitter', he is. And as per the norm, he has no interest in anyone but my wife. Now, if you'll excuse me...'

'You cost me my baby! And you deserved everything you got, for forcing me to live with my mother and you!' Simone snapped. She didn't like being called a 'spitter', as if she went around spitting in everyone's food! T.C. still didn't fully trust her to do any cooking!

Julian walked up to her.

'Your mother could be dead. Does that bother you in the least?'

Simone sighed and looked away. John looked uncomfortable. Julian looked her up and down.

'Stay away from our family, Simone. I don't want my wife or children around a murderer.'

'That's uncalled for!' John cried.

'Oh, I forgot, 'murderers'! You killed the baby Eve and I were going to have! So I guess it's tit for tat, Simone! Oh, and by the way, a dog's mouth is probably cleaner than yours!'

Simone lunged forward! Julian pushed her back! John pulled Simone out of his reach. Julian then turned back to Kay and pulled her aside.

'I agree that your mother had something to do with our kidnappings, dear. But you have to learn to be more subtle, if you plan to trip her up. Think sugar and spice.' he whispered, before turning and walking off. He had planned to confront David, but the formidable guard standing in front of the door, plus the confrontation with Simone, had ruined his appetite for revenge on that particular man, for the moment. The person he really wanted to get even with, was the same man that had haunted his and Eve's lives for too long now.

Sam stood with his arms folded, as David Hastings looked away from him. One of his arms was handcuffed to a bed rail.

'So, you have absolutely nothing to say for yourself?' Sam asked with disgust.

'I've told you before, it was Alistair Crane who did all of this! You found me in the room with the rest of them! He's the one that confiscated our wallets and such! Crane Industries paid for the store to be built! Alistair had that secret room built!'

'My daughter, and the others, claim that you just got thrown in later on, after Alistair one upped you. They also claim, that you told them that my wife was in on this with you. What's the matter, Hastings? Not man enough to take your punishment alone? You have to drag down innocent people with you?' Sam asked in a menacing tone.

There was a commotion outside of the room. Sam turned away from David and opened the door.

'What's going on out here?' he asked. The guard was holding Kay back.

'She insists on coming in here.' the guard answered.

'Kay honey, go and wait by...' Sam stopped when he saw Grace step forward. Kay looked in at David, and saw his eyes light up! She then looked behind her and saw that her mother was in his line of vision.

Kay wrenched away from the guard, then eyed her mother.

'Go on in, GRACE! Go in there and tell David to stop lying on you! Make me believe you, Mom!'

Grace looked from Kay to Sam, then back at Kay.

'Would hearing that David lied, from his own lips, keep you from making these terrible accusations against me?' Grace asked in a soft voice. She knew she had to keep her cool. If she acted as angry as she felt inside, Sam would get suspicious.

Grace couldn't believe Ivy was free! And God help her, if she had the means and time, she would snatch a pillow from one of the hospital rooms and smother the bitch herself! And David? David loved her. She had no doubts about that. But, if she had been exposed while Ivy, Kay and Julian had been locked up with David, then she would have to make it seem like David was crazy.

But what if Sam looked into that trip she took to the supposed 'Bed and Breakfast' convention in Arkansas, awhile back? As much as she hated to admit it, Grace realized that she would need a higher power to cover her tracks. She would need Alistair Crane.

'Well? Are you willing to go in there and look David in the eye?!' Kay screeched.

'Kay, this isn't helping anything.' Sam pleaded. Kay walked over to her father. She grabbed his hands in hers.

'Daddy, I know that Mom and I have had our problems. I know that I'm thought of as a total witch in this town, for the way I've treated certain people! But whatever my problems are with Mom, I don't want to be right about this! It killed me to be locked up in that room, thinking that my own mother was responsible for it!'

Kay then turned back to Grace.

'So go in that room now, and make me believe you had nothing to do with this! Convince me that David is crazy! Go on!'

Simone and John moved closer to them. John had tears in his eyes.

'Fine, Kay. Fine. I will go in David's room, and not only get him to admit that he's made this whole crazy story, about the two of us being accomplice's, up, but I will try to convince him to get some help. I do still care about him.'

John pulled away from Simone and walked over to Grace. He put his arms around her and began to sob. Grace hugged him back. Sam put an arm around Simone. Kay rolled her eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Julian met with the crash investigators at the Harmony Airport. Fox had loaned him his car, since he had Whitney had come over to the hospital separately. It was during times like this, and there did always seem to be times like this, when Julian still thought the best thing to do, would be to pack Eve, Evan and Erin up, and relocate someplace else.

It bothered him that he and Eve were always depending on Fox and Whitney, to care for the twins when he and Eve were in the middle of some crisis, usually at the hands of the DiMera's. They needed their own life.

Someone offered to get him some coffee, and he barely nodded. What the hell did Tony DiMera think he could accomplish, by stowing away on a Crane jet with Eve?!

Julian rubbed the back of his neck. One of the officials had hinted that there may be no survivors from the crash. Julian has given him a blistering look, and the man had backed away. If Eve were dead, he would know it. And when he thought back, to that horrible time, when the whole town of Harmony thought that Eve had perished off of that bridge, deep down, Julian knew that he had such a hard time mourning her death, because he still felt her presence, but at the time, did not know why.

His cell phone, that Sam had returned to him, once they were rescued from the room, rang. Julian sighed and answered it.

'Julian Crane here.'

'Julian?'

Julian's eyes widened! He looked around. There was no one nearby.

'Eve! Good God! Darling, are you alright?'

'Julian! I'm just so glad to hear your voice! What happened? Where were you?'

'I'll explain all of that when we're back together! Tell me where you are so I can come and pick you up!'

'Oh, Julian! I'm at some place called Tallulah Lake, in Rhode Island! The DiMera's own the land around here...I'm here with Antonio and Lexie!'

'God, why?' Julian asked drolly.

'Believe me, I'm just as thrilled as you sound! Tony tricked me up here! He killed the pilots and crash landed the plane in the lake! Then, oh Julian...he lied about where we were and...oh, I'm so angry I can't even get the whole story out right now!'

'Darling you have to! What the hell did DiMera do? What was he thinking?'

Julian heard Eve sigh on her end.

'What he's always thinking. That somehow, the two of us will get back together.'

'I've had it with that bastard!' Julian snapped. 'After all his family has done to our families, for him to think that you would even spit on him if he was on fire, much less entertain the notion of a relationship with him, is preposterous!'

Eve kept mum about Tony being naked, and the fireplace incident. Julian sounded as if he were already frothing at the mouth already. She changed the subject.

'Julian, what happened? Where were you?'

'Would you believe I was trapped in a secret room in Dunnings.'

Eve squinted. Antonio and Lexie were hovering nearby. There was a knock on the door. Eve turned her back on them.

'What do you mean you were in Dunnings? The department store?'

'Yes...there was a secret room that David Hastings had built on the other side of his office. I was in there with Ivy, Kay Bennett and Hastings himself, the whole time.'

Eve said nothing for a moment.

'Eve? Eve darling, are you still there?'

'Yes...I don't understand, Julian.'

'I'll explain it when I get there.' Julian said in a soothing voice. He was dreading telling her that Grace was in on this as well. He knew that his wife regarded the woman as a friend, and still felt guilty about her part in making her believe David was her husband. But, maybe, this betrayal, would be enough to get Eve to stop beating herself up over something she had apologized for, over and over again.

'Well, let me give you instructions on how to get here.' Eve said. She did not see that Lexie had let Tony and Bart into the cabin. Lexie pulled Tony aside. Antonio glared at him and Bart.

'What the hell have you been up to, Tony?' Lexie hissed.

But Tony was looking at Eve.

'Who is she talking to?' he asked.

'Julian.'

Tony walked away from his sister, past a surprised looking Antonio and Bart, and up behind Eve. He snatched the phone from her hand, then put it up to his own ear.

'Hello, Julian. How nice to hear from you again.'

'You sonofabitch! I demand you put my wife back on the phone this instant!'

'I can't wait for you to get here either, Julian. For I have a proposition for you. One that you might want to listen to.'

'I have a proposition for you too, DiMera! Take a million cold showers, or, try and get a date with that deranged bitch Alicia, you know, the flat-chested Eve look alike? Because if you lay one filthy hand on my wife...'

'Yes, well 'filthy' would describe the proposition I have in mind. We'll be awaiting your arrival, Julian. Goodbye.' he said, pulling the phone out of Eve's reach and hanging up.

'You bastard!' Eve cried.

Tony gave her a woeful look.

'Come now, Eve. Please, it hurts me to hear you use that type of language towards me.'

Meanwhile, Lexie and Antonio moved closer to Bart.

'What's going on here, Bart? What was Tony talking about?' she asked him.

Antonio eyed the hockey mask that Bart was holding.

'So you were this 'killer' that Eve saw, right?'

Bart cleared his throat nervously.

'Uh, yeah. I thought I'd play a joke on the boss and his lady friend. Tony knew nothing about it.'

'Gee, Bart. Could you sound anymore like a robot than you do now?' Antonio asked sarcastically.

'Bart, what the hell is my brother up to with Eve this time? I mean, I'm up here trying to spend some time with my boyfriend...and both you and Tony drag sorry assed Eve up here and ruin everything! Plus, I guess Julian is arriving...so this whole trip is up!'

Antonio put his arm around Lexie.

'Come on, we did get to spend a little time together, didn't we?' he asked.

Lexie smiled up at him and kissed him. Bart turned away and looked back over at Tony and Eve, who still looked as if they were squabbling.

'Julian will probably try and kill you when he gets here! Why did you have to goad him like that?'

'I wasn't goading him, Eve dear. I do have a proposition for you. And if you both agree to take me up on it, I will stay out of your lives forever.'

Eve didn't like the sound of it, because it sounded a little too easy. She looked past him at Bart. She saw him swinging the hockey mask in one hand.

'Bart! You were dressed up like a killer?!' Eve asked, appalled.

'Yeah, uh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I just thought it would be funny to scare my boss...heh, heh, heh!' he laughed weakly.

'You didn't know he was coming...I mean our plane crashed...what the hell am I talking about?! It's obvious Tony planned this whole thing from the start!'

'Oh, Eve! That is so unkind!' Tony cried out.

'Spare me!' was Eve's response. This man grew more insane with each year that she knew him! She could only hope and pray that he divorced Simone and fast!

Lexie's phone began to ring. She looked at the number on the I.D..

'I'll have to take this. I'm going to go outside here. I'll be right back.'

Antonio kissed her again, then watched as Lexie opened the cabin door, and stepped outside, then closed it behind her. Antonio then looked at Tony, Eve and Bart, who were beginning to squabble over Tony's supposed poor attempt at humor.

Antonio had told Eve the plots behind the 'Friday The 13th' slasher movie series. Lexie smirked the whole time, her facial expression clearly saying that Eve should've been able to figure out that she was being duped.

Eve knew that Lexie thought she was stupid, and had slyly hinted that she wouldn't know of such trash, since she only watched Oscar winning movies. Lexie gave her a dirty look, but did not respond to the insult.

By the time Antonio was finished regaling her with tales about Jason Voorhies, his hockey mask and machete, Eve was truly livid! So he personally, didn't see how DiMera was going to charm his way out of this one!

Antonio turned away from the three, picked up the Zorro mask he had been wearing, when he and Lexie had been interrupted, and slyly put it in a drawer. He had sensed Eve was suspicious when she had first spotted it on him. And she had a right to be.

During that bad time, when Teresa was in the hospital, after being pushed down the stairs in the Crane home by Rebecca, Julian had fired the servants in a fit of rage. A few of them had stolen things from the Crane household. One servant had dared to steal some of the Crane's personal items, like underwear and Julian's Zorro Mask.

This particular servant, who was a friend of Pilar's, had begun selling the things on EBay and out of his garage. Antonio went to one such sale and purchased the mask. The servant had told him, and only him, where the mask had really come from! Antonio purchased it for $20.00.

Antonio then walked over to one of the windows and looked out. Lexie looked as if she was having a rather animated conversation with someone on her cell phone. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong with her son, Theo.

Lexie could not believe what she was hearing. It was the last thing she needed right now.

'Alexandra, darling,' Stefano drawled, 'we did have an agreement.'

'Yes, I realize that, Father. But...but...'

'But what? Did you really think that I was going to save your no good husband, and that low life stripper you're seeing, out of the kindness of my heart?'

'If you had a heart, you wouldn't have asked me to do this in the first place.' Lexie began to sniff.

'Now, now, my darling daughter. We talked about this and you agreed. I would save Abe and Antonio, from living as permanent monsters, if you married the man of my choice, when and where I decided.'

'Yes, Father, I do remember that but...'

'But you thought what? Just because I'm stuck in jail here, that this would never come to pass? Let me tell you something, Alexandra, my days in this pit will soon be over.'

'What does that mean?! Father, you're going to be convicted for your crimes.'

'No, I won't.'

Lexie sighed heavily.

'Now don't tell me that my own daughter wanted to see me go to prison?'

'Father, what are you up to?'

'Never mind me. Just know that I will be a free man, when I walk you down the aisle at your wedding. Now, I will call you back at another time, to tell you who the lucky man is to be. Oh, and by the way, he is a slight bit older than you.'

'Describe 'slight'?'

'Oh, maybe in his fifties!'

'Father!' Lexie almost screamed.

'Now don't give me any lip, Alexandra! Abe was probably younger than me by a couple of years! So I know it is not your future husband's age, you regard as distasteful!'

'No, Father, it's this whole scheme! I won't do it! I just won't!'

'Alexandra, I am warning you...'

'Warn me then! I will not marry some creep, and if you're recommending him, then God help me, he must be one, that you've found on the street!'

'Darling, your future husband and I go way back! I wouldn't just look for some stranger...besides my future son-in-law and I have the same shared values!'

'I think I'm going to be sick!'

'Don't you dare! Alexandra, you have one week to get a quickie divorce from Abe, and say goodbye to that stripper. Also, I have already had your wedding invitations mailed out!'

'WHAT???'

'Why yes, of course. Now, when they are opened it will say Alexandra DiMera and next to to your name will be a question mark in the place of the groom's name. It will make it more exciting! Darling, I'm doing this because I love you and only want your future happiness...and I know that you're mother is too busy screwing your ex-boyfriend T.C., to be of any help to you during the preparations.'

'I won't do it! Don't call me again!' Lexie yelled, then hung up. She was shaking. Good God! Everyone that she knew, now knew that she was supposed to marry some stranger! God! She needed help!

Lexie turned and hurried back into the cabin. Antonio saw how frenzied she looked, and stepped in front of her.

'Lexie? Honey what's wrong?'

Lexie sniffed.

'I need to talk to Tony right now. I'll tell you after I'm done with him.'

Eve, Bart and Tony, stared at Lexie curiously. Eve walked over to Antonio.

'C'mon. Let's walk around outside, okay?'

Antonio nodded, but was clearly perturbed by Lexie's demeanor. Tony looked at Bart.

'Get out!' he snapped.

'Right away, boss!' Bart said, and followed after Eve and Antonio. Tony watched as the door closed, then looked at his sister.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I need your help, Tony.' Lexie said. She then broke down and began to cry. Tony pulled his sister into his arms.

'David?' Grace asked, as she made her way into his hospital room. Kay, John and Sam walked in as well. They did not see Ivy in the hallway. She walked up to Simone, who she still loathed for killing Gwen.

'Where is everyone?' Ivy asked impatiently.

'In David Hastings room. They're going to try and get David to admit he's insane.'

'Why? He's not.'

'You don't know that.' Simone said. Ivy looked her up and down.

'Shut up! I don't even know why I'm even speaking to you, after what you've done!' she snapped. Simone sucked in a breath and stepped back. She then walked up to David's door. The guard stopped her.

'There are people already inside, Miss.' he said politely. Ivy nodded, peering around the guard. She could see Sam's head through the window. What was going on in there?

Meanwhile, David smiled at Grace, then held out his hand to her. Grace looked at Sam, who nodded his assent. Grave clasped her hand in his.

'David, how are you feeling?'

David have Grace a confused look. He then looked around her at Sam, Kay and John. He smiled at John.

'Son, come over here.'

John slowly shuffled over to Grace.

'Dad, why did you do this?'

'I didn't, son. Like I told Sam here, Alistair Crane shoved me into that room, then framed me for his crime!'

'Oh what horse!!!' Kay screamed. Sam put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

'Kay, you are not helping things!'

Kay turned from the sickening sight of David, John and her mother, to look at her father.

'Daddy, David ADMITTED it! Ivy and Julian heard him!' she insisted. Kay then happened to catch Ivy peeking through the window in the door. She ran to the door and whipped it open!

'Ivy, you have to get in here and tell my Dad what you know!'

Sam nodded at the guard. Ivy walked in. John stared at her. David and Grace looked at one another briefly.

'What is it, Kay?' Ivy asked, trying to affect an innocent sounding tone.

'Tell my father what David told us!'

Ivy looked at Grace and David. David looked cool, and did not appear to be displaying any of his lovesick, slobbery type of behavior, that he had revealed to them in the room.

'Sam, David admitted that he and Grace were working together. He really had a fit when he learned about Alistair.' Ivy revealed.

Sam raised a brow.

'Alistair?'

Kay gave her mother a smug look. Ivy noticed that NOW, Grace looked distinctly uncomfortable. It made her wonder if Grace was aware of Alistair's infatuation with her?

'What about Alistair?' Sam asked.

'Oh, Daddy, this is the best part! After Alistair dumped stupid David in with us, he claimed through the speakers, that he was in love with Mom, and that that was why he put David in with us!'

Ivy touched Sam's arm.

'It's true, Sam.' Ivy said gently. 'I'm sorry.'

'Well don't be.' Grace huffed, standing back up. 'This is a lot of nonsense! Kay, Ivy, I'm sorry for what you went through, and I'm sure that you believe, that everything that you said happened, happened. But David is sick...and I know nothing about this Alistair thing. I pray it isn't true, because Alistair Crane is the last thing our family needs right now!'

David stared at the back of Grace's head. This is how she was going to play it? He was SICKO! He interrupted her.

'I'm not sick! I had nothing to do with any of this! Alistair Crane framed me.'

Kay shook her head.

'My, my, my! We have two different stories here! Mom claims everyone is crazy, and David claims he was framed.'

'Yes,' Ivy continued, 'even though Kay, Julian and I, were terrorized by David for days, before Alistair threw him in with us. So either they were working together the whole time, or Alistair came upon him and just kicked him in with us! But nothing that happened, would ever convince me that you knew nothing, David! I was there!'

'So was I!' Kay seconded.

'And Julian will seal both your fates!' Ivy snapped.

'That's enough!' Sam yelled, more upset than he was letting on. Ever since the start of these accusations against his wife, his mind kept going back to the small things. Grace's cold and distant manner with him, ever since Ivy revealed her part, in the deception to convince Grace that David was her husband. But worse yet, was a trip that Grace took, alone, down to Arkansas, for a Bed And Breakfast convention.

Was it possible that Grace could've met with David then? The intricacy of that room, the time it would've taken to have it built, revealed a lot of planning. And why did David come back to Harmony anyway? It wasn't just because of a job.

Sam looked at Grace.

'I need to talk to you outside.' he said somberly. He then turned and walked outside in the hall. The door closed.

Ivy and Kay moved to block Grace's way. John put an arm around Grace.

'That's enough out of you two! Haven't you done enough to ruin Grace's life?' John whined.

'Apparently Grace thought we had.' Ivy purred. 'That's why you shacked up with David again, to try and rid herself of us! Grace, I have to say, I underestimated you. I would not have given you enough brain power to even attempt a scheme like this!'

Ivy then looked around Grace and John, and towards David.

'And David, that room was brilliant! I really mean it! If we had not found that vent, we probably would've died in there. And forget what my death would've meant to Sam, I mean, we all know he loves you Grace...but I would've loved to have been a fly on the wall, as you sat across from your husband, and your little granddaughter Maria, year after year, as they mourned Kay, wondering where she was, imagining how she died, but never really knowing...and Grace, sitting there, pushing back her guilt, if you had any, and serving those God awful tomato soup cakes...'

Grace reached out and slapped her! Kay pulled Ivy back.

'Are you going to hit me now, Mom? Ivy really hit a nerve, didn't she?'

Grace's lower lip trembled. She glanced up at John, then back at David. Grace then fainted dead away. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hours later, Eve and Antonio were sitting on the dock in the dark, while Bart had went off to do God knows what!  
Eve's legs swung over the edge, as her thoughts were on Julian's arrival. She had forgotten to ask him how Evan and Erin were, though she expected they were still the relatively happy babies they usually were.  
She looked over at Antonio. She knew where his mind was. It was on whatever Lexie and Tony were discussing back at the cabin.  
'I'm sure everything is fine.' Eve said. Antonio looked over at her.  
'It didn't look fine. And why did she have to be alone with Tony, to say what's wrong'  
Eve shrugged.  
'She said she would tell you when she got back'  
'But why? Why couldn't she just tell me, when she told her brother'  
Eve suspected that was because it involved DiMera family business. And that usually meant Stefano.  
'I don't know, Antonio. Maybe it had to do with Theo and she needed Tony's advice'  
'Oh come on, Eve! Lexie doesn't need anything from Tony! We all know that! For her to need to talk to him alone...something terrible is up. Did you see the look on her face? Besides, if this had to do with Theo, then I'm sure she'd be on the horn with Abe'  
'How is he?' Eve asked.  
'How the hell should I know? It's not like we're buddies, since I'm dating his wife'  
'More like sleeping with her.' Eve reminded him.  
'Eve'  
'Look, I'm just pointing out that it doesn't look you're just 'dating', that's all. I take it from the looks of things, that Lexie isn't planning on going back to Abe anytime soon'  
Antonio shrugged.  
'I don't know what's in Lexie's heart, that's the problem. Abe is keeping Theo, while Lexie and I are up here. If Abe had two words to say about it, Lexie didn't tell me. But now I'm wondering if that phone call she got wasn't from him'  
The sound of a car driving across gravel, and a pair of headlights, interrupted their talk. The headlights cut off, and both Eve and Antonio stood up.  
Julian got out of the car. Eve ran straight into his arms. They kissed, as Antonio turned away, and looked in the direction of the cabin.  
'Oh, Julian!' Eve cried out, between kisses. Julian let go of her, taking in her attire.  
'Eve! Your clothes are wet'  
'Well, yes, the plane crashed into the lake...I had to swim'  
Julian began to take off his jacket. He put it on her. Eve tried to protest.  
'Julian, really, I'm fine...especially now that you're here. I'm not cold'  
'Darling, you could have the beginnings of a cold as we speak! You know those type of things don't kick in until later! What the hell is wrong with DiMera?! You've just been through a miscarriage! Where is that bastard anyway'  
'He's in the cabin with Lexie. I'm fine, honey'  
'Well, let's get in there then!' Julian said crossly, taking her hand and pulling on it. But Eve pulled him back.  
'He and Lexie are talking in there. I think Lexie got some bad news'  
'Lexie is bad news, darling,' Julian said, then began to drop his voice to a whisper, as he eyed Antonio, 'and that fact that she's taken up with this ignorant oaf, proves it...HELLO ANTONIO!' Julian called out loudly again.  
Antonio turned from the cabin, rolled his eyes at Julian, then turned back towards the cabin again.  
Julian ignored the snub, then pulled on Eve's hand again.  
'Come on, Eve'  
'Julian, I want to know what happened to you? What was that you said about being in a room at Dunnings'  
Julian turned to look at her.  
'Darling, I will tell you the whole sordid story on the way back to Harmony. Believe me, it's a doozy. But for now, I want to end this obsession DiMera has with you'  
'End it? Julian, let's just leave right now! Whatever Tony wants to propose will be too stupid to go along with in the first place. We don't need anymore trouble'  
'Oh no, Eve! I want to hear what we have to do, that would seriously make him stay out of our lives'  
Eve touched his chin.  
'Julian, there is NOTHING we can do. Even if we agree to go along with this mystery proposal, and things don't turn out the way he wants, he will never leave us alone. So there is no point in listening to him. Let's go'  
'Actually, I was thinking of sleeping here in one of the cabins, until the morning.' Julian said.  
'Julian, what's going on here? What are you up to'  
'Why do I have to be up to anything? Let's just hear DiMera out, okay?' he said in a cheerful voice. Eve felt dread well up in her, yet, she did not know why. She allowed him to pull her along towards the cabin.  
Antonio, noticing that the couple was headed that way, decided to follow as well. Maybe now, he could find out what the hell was going on with Lexie!

Tony closed Lexie's car door and watched her drive off, just as Julian, Eve and Antonio appeared. Antonio began to run after the car.  
'LEXIE!!!' Antonio screamed, chasing the car around a bend. Tony, Julian and Eve, all looked at one another, wondering the same thing: how long was he going to chase Lexie on foot, before he got the hint?  
'Maybe she'll stop.' Eve offered meekly, feeling sorry for Antonio. Julian shook his head with disgust, then glared at DiMera.  
'Alright, DiMera. We're here, just as you wanted. Let's hear this proposal'  
Tony smiled, then stepped aside.  
'Please, do come in. The night air has a chill in it'  
Julian pulled Eve along. Tony followed behind them, then closed the door, once they were inside.  
Julian, for his part, knew what Tony was going to propose. And the answer was no.  
Tony rubbed his hands together, his eyes on Eve.  
'Eve, I hadn't realized you were cold. You know, if you had taken me up on my suggestion earlier, you might not be close to catching a cold now'  
Eve smiled patiently at him.  
'And it's those all knowing platitudes of yours, Tony, that will always keep us apart. Why don't you say what you have to say, so we can be on our way, okay'  
'Can I get either one of you a drink?' Tony asked.  
'Just spit it out, DiMera!' Julian snapped.  
Tony lifted a brow.  
'Fine. Here is my proposal: I want Eve to move back to Salem with me, for one week. I have always felt that your sudden presence in her life, while she was with me, was what ruined everything. I want another chance, in the house we fell in love in'  
Julian kept his expression neutral, as to not give away his true emotions. He had suspected that DiMera would offer them some sort of crude proposal such as this!  
'Tell me, DiMera, are you thinking that if you can get my wife into your bed, she will some how realize that the sex is better with you, thus leave me?' Julian asked in a sly tone. Eve looked at him, somewhat embarrassed at being talked about, as if she were not in the room!  
'My relationship with Eve was based on true love, not sex.' Tony responded in a flat voice.  
'Well what else would it have been based on, since you never had any with her in the first place.' Julian purred.  
Eve interrupted.  
'Tony, you are just going to have to accept the fact that we can never be. I am someone else's wife! I can't just come and live with you'  
'But you were someone else's wife on that island, when you resumed your relationship with Julian. Why is what I'm proposing so different'  
'Tony, I love Julian! I loved him when I was married to T.C.! It's just different'  
Tony walked up to her. Julian eyed him carefully.  
'And you loved me, during that brief stay. I can be the man I once was. The only reason I'm not, is because you were taken from me...by him!' he hissed, looking over at Julian.  
'So, if I agree to this, you will leave Julian and I alone, forever?' Eve asked.  
Julian coughed loudly! That was it! The fact that Eve would ask that question out loud, meant it was time to end this!  
He walked over to Eve and pulled his jacket off of her shoulders. Eve looked startled.  
'Darling, Tony and I are going to go outside and discuss this in private. The night air is chilly, so I will need my jacket. Why don't you warm up by the fire here'  
Eve looked over at the fireplace. Tony had made a fire. She hadn't noticed before. She looked at Julian again.  
'If this concerns me...' she began.  
Tony smiled at Eve. He knew Julian was planning something outdoors. That was fine with him. Now was the perfect chance to murder his rival.  
Eve knew something was up too! And she didn't want a bloodbath on her hands!  
'Both of you stop it! Stop it! Tony, the answer is no! No! Come on, Julian! We're leaving...I'll drive...I just don't want to stay up here any longer'  
Julian pulled a pistol from inside his jacket pocket! Eve's eyes grew huge with horror!  
'Julian, no'  
'Eve,' Julian answered, calmly, his pistol aimed at Tony, 'we are going to end this tonight. We will never have any peace if we don't. And if you're conscience is bothering you, then I suggest you imagine this man sleeping with your daughter, and see if my pistol, aimed at your 'son-in-law', still bothers you'  
Eve backed back. Julian had sounded the same way, before he left her hospital room to go and beat up John Hastings. She didn't like this Julian. He frightened her.  
Tony was more than a bit perturbed as well. There was something in Crane's eyes, that had said that he had had more than enough of him. He had planned to bash in Julian's skull, with a rock out in the woods, throw his body in the lake, then tell Eve that Julian was eaten by a bear!  
But, now that he was looking down the barrel of a gun, Tony realized his elaborate plans, for Julian's murder, would probably go up in smoke.  
The door opened suddenly, and Julian, startled, fired! The bullet hit Antonio squarely in the chest!  
'NO!' Eve screamed, rushing over to him. Tony turned to kneel beside him as well. Julian looked at his gun, then over at Antonio.  
'I didn't mean to...I wasn't aiming for him...' Julian whispered. He slowly set the gun down on a nearby table. Eve and Tony perched over Antonio. Tony looked from him to Eve.  
'I'll call 911! I don't know if anyone will be able to get out here in time'  
'Then I'll have to do what I can to stabilize him here.' Eve answered, without looking at him. Tony stood up and looked at Julian. He smirked. He sensed that the bullet that had went into Antonio, had also knicked a hole in the Crane marriage. He hurried over to the phone.  
Meanwhile, Julian eased over to Eve and Antonio.  
'How is he?' Julian asked, kneeling down to stare at the gravely injured man.  
'He's bleeding out...Julian, where did you get that gun'  
'It's the same one I used on that Alicia parasite, when I was living with her. Eve, you know I didn't mean to shoot him...I just wanted an end to all of this. I love you, with all of my heart. I love our children, but we don't get but a few months peace, before something like this happens...something that we barely skate through. This could've ended very badly'  
'It has, Julian! Antonio is dying here'  
'I realize that! But you won't let him die, will you?' he asked somberly. Eve turned away and fought to save Antonio's life. Julian stood up and looked over at Tony. Tony had just got off of the phone with the paramedics.  
'It will be a good twenty minutes.' Tony answered, looking from Julian to Eve.  
Antonio suddenly made a horrible, coughing sound! Then, there was silence. Eve slowly stood up.  
'He's gone.' she whispered.  
Tony looked at Julian.  
'Well, it looks like you've done it now!' he said.  
'It was an accident!' Julian snapped back. He then looked at Eve.  
'Eve, it was an accident. You do know that, don't you?' Julian asked her.  
Tears swam in her eyes. What the hell were they going to tell Pilar? It just seemed as if their family was always indirectly responsible, for hurting someone in the Lopez-Fitzgerald family! She didn't think she could face Pilar, Luis or Teresa. She just couldn't.  
Eve looked at Julian.  
'Pilar is going to hate us! Teresa and Whitney's friendship will be ruined...what are we going to do? I can't be responsible for hurting anymore people...' she then began to cry.  
Julian walked over to her and gripped her shoulders.  
'It was an accident, Eve! I didn't mean to shoot him'  
Eve sniffed.  
'I know that, Julian. But it doesn't change anything. Antonio is still dead'  
'And my sister is going to be broken-hearted when she hears of it.' Tony said somberly.  
'Shut-up, DiMera!' Julian yelled.  
'Where did Lexie go anyway, Tony? What happened? Why did Antonio have to chase her like that?' Eve asked.  
'All I can tell you is that my poor sister has gone into hiding...my father threatened her, so I'm helping her lay low, until it is safe for her to return. Still, I will have to tell her about her beloved Antonio. And of course, who killed him'  
Julian could see where Tony was going with this. And he wasn't about to play his game.  
'Don't even think about it, DiMera!' Julian hissed warningly.  
Eve looked confused.  
'What? What's going on'  
But Julian did not answer her. He continued to glare at Tony.  
'You killed my pilots. So if you even think of trying to use this against us'  
'Then we'll go down together, won't we? Or, I could agree to keep quiet, if Eve comes back to Salem with me'  
'Forget it. We'll wait for the police outside'  
'I never called them.' Tony said coolly.  
Julian looked him up and down. Eve shook her head. She then grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him across the room.  
'Julian, we have dodged a lot of bullets'  
'And we'll dodge another one, Eve'  
Eve shook her head.  
'No'  
'Eve, it is out of the question'  
'Julian, every other time either one of us has faced some sort of trouble with the law, it always involved the DiMera's. And everyone hates them worse than they hate us. But you killed Luis Lopez Fitzgerald's brother! A police officer's brother! He isn't a DiMera and I'm scared that our family will fall apart'  
Julian reached out to caress her face.  
'It won't'  
'I don't want to raise Evan and Erin without you, not for one second! Tony didn't call the paramedics...that means no one knows about what really happened out here. Let's just do as Tony asks, then no one has to know anything'  
'Of course someone would know, Eve! You don't think Pilar, and the rest of Antonio's family, don't know that he came up here with Lexie? And what about her'  
'Lexie cares about Lexie. Wherever she is, she's only worried about herself'  
'For the moment! What happens when this threat, whatever it is, is over? She's going to wonder where her boyfriend is! No! I will call the police myself, but I will be damned if I am going to be blackmailed into prostituting my own wife! The answer is no!  
Tony eyed them. He could make out whispers, but nothing concrete. Yet, he could tell by their facial expressions, that Julian didn't like his offer too much. That was fine. It wasn't Julian he wanted to live with.  
Tony cleared his throat.  
'Bart and I would bury Antonio...someplace no one would ever think to look. I would tell Lexie that Antonio took off for parts unknown, heartbroken at her leaving...surely Antonio's family is used to his running off, aren't they'  
Neither Eve, nor Julian, answered him. All Eve could think about, was that the way Tony proposed to handle this situation, would make it nearly impossible for anyone to guess what really happened. She looked at Julian.  
'I'm going along with it'  
Julian grabbed her arm!  
'Eve! Listen to me: this 'deal' only works, if you leave me for good! You do realize that if you come back to me, he will still find a way to use what happened here against us? No! You are not living with him'  
Eve pulled away from him.  
'Do you think I want to do this? We don't have a choice. That and...I know what you're saying is true...but, we always find a way back to one another, don't we'  
Julian just stared at her for the longest moment. He then nodded.  
'Let's just go along with him for now,' she whispered. 'I will find a way back to you, without his threats hanging over our head'  
'Eve, I'  
But Eve put a finger to his lips.  
'I'm going to get us out of this. I will, this time. And I'll find a way to do it, without breaking our marriage vows. But you are going to have to trust me, okay'  
Julian didn't know what to say. There was a strength radiating from his wife, that he didn't think he had ever seen before. He nodded again, not liking what was going to happen, but trusting that Eve had some sort of plan. For he couldn't see how Eve would be able to fend off DiMera's advances, and keep him from giving them away.  
Tony still could barely make out what they were saying over there. He eyed Antonio's body briefly, before looking at Eve and Julian again.  
'Tick, tock. Time is slipping away'  
Eve walked away from Julian, and up to Tony.  
'I'll return to Salem with you.' she said.

Alistair stepped off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital. The first person he saw, was his ex-daughter in law, Ivy. He smiled. She was just who he had come to see.  
Ivy, for her part, had not noticed Alistair. She was lurking about, trying to peer into the hospital room that Grace had been admitted to. Tests had shown that she was slightly dehydrated, due to stress. Grace claimed that that was due to her being worried about Kay.  
Ethan had taken Kay back to Tabitha's place. That was best. Kay was still young, and not clever enough to hide her true emotions at the proper times. She outright screamed that Grace had been faking her fainting spell! Ivy didn't disagree, but didn't think it was prudent to say so in front of Sam.  
Unfortunately, Grace's little show, was all the proof Sam needed, to believe that David Hastings was a damned liar. He had been released and was now residing in the Harmony Jail.  
Alistair tapped Ivy on the shoulder. She turned and rolled her eyes.  
'What the hell do you want'  
'Now, is that really anyway to speak to your former father-in-law'  
'I always considered you more my jailer. What do you want'  
'Why, I heard that my son, yourself and that poor Bennett girl were freed'  
'No thanks to you! You know, Alistair, I don't know which I was more insulted by: that you wouldn't free us, or that you're taste in women runs towards the obscene! I'd have an easier time understanding you being in love with Tabitha Lennox, before Grace Bennett'  
'Well, Ivy dear, you're too close to the situation to be objective. Grace has a wild spirit to her, hidden under her demure housewife image, that is totally captivating. Of course, she was insulted by my lovemaking technique...I guess not all women like to be ravished amid dishware, do they? Oh, what the hell am I asking you for? I don't think Julian and you had sex more than'  
Ivy put up a hand in a halting motion.  
'Tell me that you're not admitting to my face, that you slept with Grace?' Alistair grinned.  
'Oh yes. It was quite a pleasurable afternoon. Of course, Grace was practically crying rape, but I had a small, voice activated recorder, taped underneath the hair on my back. I play back the session for nostalgia sometimes'  
Ivy's mouth dropped open!  
'On your back? And Grace didn't'  
'Oh, well, Grace wasn't able to touch my back from her position'  
Ivy choked/coughed! Alistair raised a brow.  
'Can I get you some water, dear'  
'No, you can get me a drink! I'm telling Sam! Finally! Finally, this will make Sam leave Grace'  
But Alistair blocked her way. Ivy rolled her eyes.  
'Get out of my way, Alistair'  
'I didn't tell you any of that, so that you could solely benefit. You want Sam, I want Grace. If we work together, we can both have what we want'  
Ivy folded her arms.  
'I have no intention of letting Grace get away with what she did to me'  
'And I wouldn't want you to. Let's take a walk, and we can discuss our options'  
Alistair held out his arm to her. Ivy reluctantly took it. Together, they both walked down a hallway.

Fox sat in his father's study, wearing a robe. He was behind on some reports he needed to do for Crane Industries.  
He tried not to think of his father, facing off with DiMera up at that cottage. Julian had called him and told him where Eve was. He just hoped they all came back safely.  
Whitney was upstairs asleep. All of the drama surrounding their parents, had seemingly kept his wife's mind off of this baby stuff. But Fox knew she would be bringing it up again soon.  
What was his problem? He loved Whitney. Of course he wanted children, someday. But he liked not sharing her with some wailing baby, or runny nosed child. Then again, he probably wouldn't think of his own son or daughter, in such unflattering terms.  
Fox looked up. The door to the study had creaked. He was startled to see Amanda standing there. She was wearing a light blue robe. Her blonde hair shimmered against it.  
'Hey! Couldn't sleep?' he asked, setting down his reports.  
Amanda walked in.  
'No. I guess I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with our Mum'  
'Oh, yeah. I didn't get a chance to ask you about that. I guess it didn't go too well'  
'I suspect you knew it wouldn't from the start. Ethan too. She's quite a piece of work. Yet, she is Uncle Simon's type...bitchy...blonde'  
Fox coughed!  
'No offense, but I just hate hearing what your father's 'type' is'  
'You just hate Uncle Simon, don't you'  
'Oh, yeah!' Fox said, standing up. He walked around the desk to stand in front of her.  
'I know Ethan told me a little about that 'American Idol' thing'  
'Your father or uncle, whatever you call him, has never apologized for his part in trying to break Whitney and me up. I just would prefer not to see him ever again. I know Whitney feels the same way'  
'I'm sorry about that. He really isn't as bad as all of that.' Amanda said softly.  
Fox felt a bit sorry for his half-sister. She did seem to want to convince him that Simon Cowell was not the rutting pig he knew him to be. It was late now, so he guessed it wouldn't hurt to pretend to be understanding.  
'Maybe someday, things will be different.' Fox answered.  
Amanda smiled.  
'That would be nice. I would hate not to be able to sit in the same room with my father and my brothers'  
Amanda then reached up and hugged Fox. Fox hugged her back. As he let go of her, Amanda suddenly kissed him on the mouth! Fox pulled back, wiping his lips!  
'Oh...Fox...I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking...please...just forget about this'  
'Uh, yeah! I mean, my sister just kissed me on the lips here'  
'Please! I was just being impulsive...it will never happen again...' Amanda then turned and ran from the study. She closed the door behind her, stopped outside the door and smiled. She then walked up the steps.  
Meanwhile, Fox wiped his lips again. He didn't know what to think anymore. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Hours later, Eve and Antonio were sitting on the dock in the dark, while Bart had went off to do God knows what!

Eve's legs swung over the edge, as her thoughts were on Julian's arrival. She had forgotten to ask him how Evan and Erin were, though she expected they were still the relatively happy babies they usually were.

She looked over at Antonio. She knew where his mind was. It was on whatever Lexie and Tony were discussing back at the cabin.

'I'm sure everything is fine.' Eve said.

Antonio looked over at her.

'It didn't look fine. And why did she have to be alone with Tony, to say what's wrong?'

Eve shrugged.

'She said she would tell you when she got back.'

'But why? Why couldn't she just tell me, when she told her brother?'

Eve suspected that was because it involved DiMera family business. And that usually meant Stefano.

'I don't know, Antonio. Maybe it had to do with Theo and she needed Tony's advice.'

'Oh come on, Eve! Lexie doesn't need anything from Tony! We all know that! For her to need to talk to him alone...something terrible is up. Did you see the look on her face? Besides, if this had to do with Theo, then I'm sure she'd be on the horn with Abe.'

'How is he?' Eve asked.

'How the hell should I know? It's not like we're buddies, since I'm dating his wife.'

'More like sleeping with her.' Eve reminded him.

'Eve...'

'Look, I'm just pointing out that it doesn't look you're just 'dating', that's all. I take it from the looks of things, that Lexie isn't planning on going back to Abe anytime soon?'

Antonio shrugged.

'I don't know what's in Lexie's heart, that's the problem. Abe is keeping Theo, while Lexie and I are up here. If Abe had two words to say about it, Lexie didn't tell me. But now I'm wondering if that phone call she got wasn't from him.'

The sound of a car driving across gravel, and a pair of headlights, interrupted their talk. The headlights cut off, and both Eve and Antonio stood up.

Julian got out of the car. Eve ran straight into his arms. They kissed, as Antonio turned away, and looked in the direction of the cabin.

'Oh, Julian!' Eve cried out, between kisses. Julian let go of her, taking in her attire.

'Eve! Your clothes are wet!'

'Well, yes, the plane crashed into the lake...I had to swim.'

Julian began to take off his jacket. He put it on her. Eve tried to protest.

'Julian, really, I'm fine...especially now that you're here. I'm not cold.'

'Darling, you could have the beginnings of a cold as we speak! You know those type of things don't kick in until later! What the hell is wrong with DiMera?! You've just been through a miscarriage! Where is that bastard anyway?'

'He's in the cabin with Lexie. I'm fine, honey.'

'Well, let's get in there then!' Julian said crossly, taking her hand and pulling on it. But Eve pulled him back.

'He and Lexie are talking in there. I think Lexie got some bad news.'

'Lexie is bad news, darling,' Julian said, then began to drop his voice to a whisper, as he eyed Antonio, 'and that fact that she's taken up with this ignorant oaf, proves it...HELLO ANTONIO!' Julian called out loudly again.

Antonio turned from the cabin, rolled his eyes at Julian, then turned back towards the cabin again.

Julian ignored the snub, then pulled on Eve's hand again.

'Come on, Eve.'

'Julian, I want to know what happened to you? What was that you said about being in a room at Dunnings?'

Julian turned to look at her.

'Darling, I will tell you the whole sordid story on the way back to Harmony. Believe me, it's a doozy. But for now, I want to end this obsession DiMera has with you.'

'End it? Julian, let's just leave right now! Whatever Tony wants to propose will be too stupid to go along with in the first place. We don't need anymore trouble.'

'Oh no, Eve! I want to hear what we have to do, that would seriously make him stay out of our lives!'

Eve touched his chin.

'Julian, there is NOTHING we can do. Even if we agree to go along with this mystery proposal, and things don't turn out the way he wants, he will never leave us alone. So there is no point in listening to him. Let's go.'

'Actually, I was thinking of sleeping here in one of the cabins, until the morning.' Julian said.

'Julian, what's going on here? What are you up to?'

'Why do I have to be up to anything? Let's just hear DiMera out, okay?' he said in a cheerful voice. Eve felt dread well up in her, yet, she did not know why. She allowed him to pull her along towards the cabin.

Antonio, noticing that the couple was headed that way, decided to follow as well. Maybe now, he could find out what the hell was going on with Lexie!

Tony closed Lexie's car door and watched her drive off, just as Julian, Eve and Antonio appeared. Antonio began to run after the car.

'LEXIE!!!' Antonio screamed, chasing the car around a bend. Tony, Julian and Eve, all looked at one another, wondering the same thing: how long was he going to chase Lexie on foot, before he got the hint?

'Maybe she'll stop.' Eve offered meekly, feeling sorry for Antonio. Julian shook his head with disgust, then glared at DiMera.

'Alright, DiMera. We're here, just as you wanted. Let's hear this proposal!'

Tony smiled, then stepped aside.

'Please, do come in. The night air has a chill in it.'

Julian pulled Eve along. Tony followed behind them, then closed the door, once they were inside.

Julian, for his part, knew what Tony was going to propose. And the answer was no.

Tony rubbed his hands together, his eyes on Eve.

'Eve, I hadn't realized you were cold. You know, if you had taken me up on my suggestion earlier, you might not be close to catching a cold now.'

Eve smiled patiently at him.

'And it's those all knowing platitudes of yours, Tony, that will always keep us apart. Why don't you say what you have to say, so we can be on our way, okay?'

'Can I get either one of you a drink?' Tony asked.

'Just spit it out, DiMera!' Julian snapped.

Tony lifted a brow.

'Fine. Here is my proposal: I want Eve to move back to Salem with me, for one week. I have always felt that your sudden presence in her life, while she was with me, was what ruined everything. I want another chance, in the house we fell in love in.'

Julian kept his expression neutral, as to not give away his true emotions. He had suspected that DiMera would offer them some sort of crude proposal such as this!

'Tell me, DiMera, are you thinking that if you can get my wife into your bed, she will some how realize that the sex is better with you, thus leave me?' Julian asked in a sly tone. Eve looked at him, somewhat embarrassed at being talked about, as if she were not in the room!

'My relationship with Eve was based on true love, not sex.' Tony responded in a flat voice.

'Well what else would it have been based on, since you never had any with her in the first place.' Julian purred.

Eve interrupted.

'Tony, you are just going to have to accept the fact that we can never be. I am someone else's wife! I can't just come and live with you.'

'But you were someone else's wife on that island, when you resumed your relationship with Julian. Why is what I'm proposing so different?'

'Tony, I love Julian! I loved him when I was married to T.C.! It's just different!'

Tony walked up to her. Julian eyed him carefully.

'And you loved me, during that brief stay. I can be the man I once was. The only reason I'm not, is because you were taken from me...by him!' he hissed, looking over at Julian.

'So, if I agree to this, you will leave Julian and I alone, forever?' Eve asked.

Julian coughed loudly! That was it! The fact that Eve would ask that question out loud, meant it was time to end this!

He walked over to Eve and pulled his jacket off of her shoulders. Eve looked startled.

'Darling, Tony and I are going to go outside and discuss this in private. The night air is chilly, so I will need my jacket. Why don't you warm up by the fire here?'

Eve looked over at the fireplace. Tony had made a fire. She hadn't noticed before. She looked at Julian again.

'If this concerns me...' she began.

Tony smiled at Eve. He knew Julian was planning something outdoors. That was fine with him. Now was the perfect chance to murder his rival.

Eve knew something was up too! And she didn't want a bloodbath on her hands!

'Both of you stop it! Stop it! Tony, the answer is no! No! Come on, Julian! We're leaving...I'll drive...I just don't want to stay up here any longer!'

Julian pulled a pistol from inside his jacket pocket! Eve's eyes grew huge with horror!

'Julian, no!'

'Eve,' Julian answered, calmly, his pistol aimed at Tony, 'we are going to end this tonight. We will never have any peace if we don't. And if you're conscience is bothering you, then I suggest you imagine this man sleeping with your daughter, and see if my pistol, aimed at your 'son-in-law', still bothers you!'

Eve backed back. Julian had sounded the same way, before he left her hospital room to go and beat up John Hastings. She didn't like this Julian. He frightened her.

Tony was more than a bit perturbed as well. There was something in Crane's eyes, that had said that he had had more than enough of him. He had planned to bash in Julian's skull, with a rock out in the woods, throw his body in the lake, then tell Eve that Julian was eaten by a bear!

But, now that he was looking down the barrel of a gun, Tony realized his elaborate plans, for Julian's murder, would probably go up in smoke.

The door opened suddenly, and Julian, startled, fired! The bullet hit Antonio squarely in the chest!

'NO!' Eve screamed, rushing over to him. Tony turned to kneel beside him as well. Julian looked at his gun, then over at Antonio.

'I didn't mean to...I wasn't aiming for him...' Julian whispered. He slowly set the gun down on a nearby table. Eve and Tony perched over Antonio. Tony looked from him to Eve.

'I'll call 911! I don't know if anyone will be able to get out here in time.'

'Then I'll have to do what I can to stabilize him here.' Eve answered, without looking at him. Tony stood up and looked at Julian. He smirked. He sensed that the bullet that had went into Antonio, had also knicked a hole in the Crane marriage. He hurried over to the phone.

Meanwhile, Julian eased over to Eve and Antonio.

'How is he?' Julian asked, kneeling down to stare at the gravely injured man.

'He's bleeding out...Julian, where did you get that gun?'

'It's the same one I used on that Alicia parasite, when I was living with her. Eve, you know I didn't mean to shoot him...I just wanted an end to all of this. I love you, with all of my heart. I love our children, but we don't get but a few months peace, before something like this happens...something that we barely skate through. This could've ended very badly.'

'It has, Julian! Antonio is dying here!'

'I realize that! But you won't let him die, will you?' he asked somberly. Eve turned away and fought to save Antonio's life. Julian stood up and looked over at Tony. Tony had just got off of the phone with the paramedics.

'It will be a good twenty minutes.' Tony answered, looking from Julian to Eve.

Antonio suddenly made a horrible, coughing sound! Then, there was silence. Eve slowly stood up.

'He's gone.' she whispered.

Tony looked at Julian.

'Well, it looks like you've done it now!' he said.

'It was an accident!' Julian snapped back. He then looked at Eve.

'Eve, it was an accident. You do know that, don't you?' Julian asked her.

Tears swam in her eyes. What the hell were they going to tell Pilar? It just seemed as if their family was always indirectly responsible, for hurting someone in the Lopez-Fitzgerald family! She didn't think she could face Pilar, Luis or Teresa. She just couldn't.

Eve looked at Julian.

'Pilar is going to hate us! Teresa and Whitney's friendship will be ruined...what are we going to do? I can't be responsible for hurting anymore people...' she then began to cry.

Julian walked over to her and gripped her shoulders.

'It was an accident, Eve! I didn't mean to shoot him!'

Eve sniffed.

'I know that, Julian. But it doesn't change anything. Antonio is still dead.'

'And my sister is going to be broken-hearted when she hears of it.' Tony said somberly.

'Shut-up, DiMera!' Julian yelled.

'Where did Lexie go anyway, Tony? What happened? Why did Antonio have to chase her like that?' Eve asked.

'All I can tell you is that my poor sister has gone into hiding...my father threatened her, so I'm helping her lay low, until it is safe for her to return. Still, I will have to tell her about her beloved Antonio. And of course, who killed him.'

Julian could see where Tony was going with this. And he wasn't about to play his game.

'Don't even think about it, DiMera!' Julian hissed warningly.

Eve looked confused.

'What? What's going on?'

But Julian did not answer her. He continued to glare at Tony.

'You killed my pilots. So if you even think of trying to use this against us...'

'Then we'll go down together, won't we? Or, I could agree to keep quiet, if Eve comes back to Salem with me.'

'Forget it. We'll wait for the police outside.'

'I never called them.' Tony said coolly.

Julian looked him up and down. Eve shook her head. She then grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him across the room.

'Julian, we have dodged a lot of bullets...'

'And we'll dodge another one, Eve.'

Eve shook her head.

'No.'

'Eve, it is out of the question.'

'Julian, every other time either one of us has faced some sort of trouble with the law, it always involved the DiMera's. And everyone hates them worse than they hate us. But you killed Luis Lopez Fitzgerald's brother! A police officer's brother! He isn't a DiMera and I'm scared that our family will fall apart!'

Julian reached out to caress her face.

'It won't!'

'I don't want to raise Evan and Erin without you, not for one second! Tony didn't call the paramedics...that means no one knows about what really happened out here. Let's just do as Tony asks, then no one has to know anything.'

'Of course someone would know, Eve! You don't think Pilar, and the rest of Antonio's family, don't know that he came up here with Lexie? And what about her?'

'Lexie cares about Lexie. Wherever she is, she's only worried about herself.'

'For the moment! What happens when this threat, whatever it is, is over? She's going to wonder where her boyfriend is! No! I will call the police myself, but I will be damned if I am going to be blackmailed into prostituting my own wife! The answer is no!

Tony eyed them. He could make out whispers, but nothing concrete. Yet, he could tell by their facial expressions, that Julian didn't like his offer too much. That was fine. It wasn't Julian he wanted to live with.

Tony cleared his throat.

'Bart and I would bury Antonio...someplace no one would ever think to look. I would tell Lexie that Antonio took off for parts unknown, heartbroken at her leaving...surely Antonio's family is used to his running off, aren't they?'

Neither Eve, nor Julian, answered him. All Eve could think about, was that the way Tony proposed to handle this situation, would make it nearly impossible for anyone to guess what really happened. She looked at Julian.

'I'm going along with it.'

Julian grabbed her arm!

'Eve! Listen to me: this 'deal' only works, if you leave me for good! You do realize that if you come back to me, he will still find a way to use what happened here against us? No! You are not living with him!'

Eve pulled away from him.

'Do you think I want to do this? We don't have a choice. That and...I know what you're saying is true...but, we always find a way back to one another, don't we?'

Julian just stared at her for the longest moment. He then nodded.  
'Let's just go along with him for now,' she whispered. 'I will find a way back to you, without his threats hanging over our head.'

'Eve, I...'

But Eve put a finger to his lips.

'I'm going to get us out of this. I will, this time. And I'll find a way to do it, without breaking our marriage vows. But you are going to have to trust me, okay?'

Julian didn't know what to say. There was a strength radiating from his wife, that he didn't think he had ever seen before. He nodded again, not liking what was going to happen, but trusting that Eve had some sort of plan. For he couldn't see how Eve would be able to fend off DiMera's advances, and keep him from giving them away.

Tony still could barely make out what they were saying over there. He eyed Antonio's body briefly, before looking at Eve and Julian again.

'Tick, tock. Time is slipping away.'

Eve walked away from Julian, and up to Tony.

'I'll return to Salem with you.' she said.

Alistair stepped off of the elevator at Harmony Hospital. The first person he saw, was his ex-daughter in law, Ivy. He smiled. She was just who he had come to see.

Ivy, for her part, had not noticed Alistair. She was lurking about, trying to peer into the hospital room that Grace had been admitted to. Tests had shown that she was slightly dehydrated, due to stress. Grace claimed that that was due to her being worried about Kay.

Ethan had taken Kay back to Tabitha's place. That was best. Kay was still young, and not clever enough to hide her true emotions at the proper times. She outright screamed that Grace had been faking her fainting spell! Ivy didn't disagree, but didn't think it was prudent to say so in front of Sam.

Unfortunately, Grace's little show, was all the proof Sam needed, to believe that David Hastings was a damned liar. He had been released and was now residing in the Harmony Jail.

Alistair tapped Ivy on the shoulder. She turned and rolled her eyes.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Now, is that really anyway to speak to your former father-in-law?'

'I always considered you more my jailer. What do you want?'

'Why, I heard that my son, yourself and that poor Bennett girl were freed...'

'No thanks to you! You know, Alistair, I don't know which I was more insulted by: that you wouldn't free us, or that you're taste in women runs towards the obscene! I'd have an easier time understanding you being in love with Tabitha Lennox, before Grace Bennett.'

'Well, Ivy dear, you're too close to the situation to be objective. Grace has a wild spirit to her, hidden under her demure housewife image, that is totally captivating. Of course, she was insulted by my lovemaking technique...I guess not all women like to be ravished amid dishware, do they? Oh, what the hell am I asking you for? I don't think Julian and you had sex more than...'

Ivy put up a hand in a halting motion.

'Tell me that you're not admitting to my face, that you slept with Grace?'

Alistair grinned.

'Oh yes. It was quite a pleasurable afternoon. Of course, Grace was practically crying rape, but I had a small, voice activated recorder, taped underneath the hair on my back. I play back the session for nostalgia sometimes.'

Ivy's mouth dropped open!

'On your back? And Grace didn't...'

'Oh, well, Grace wasn't able to touch my back from her position.'

Ivy choked/coughed! Alistair raised a brow.

'Can I get you some water, dear?'

'No, you can get me a drink! I'm telling Sam! Finally! Finally, this will make Sam leave Grace!'

But Alistair blocked her way. Ivy rolled her eyes.

'Get out of my way, Alistair!'

'I didn't tell you any of that, so that you could solely benefit. You want Sam, I want Grace. If we work together, we can both have what we want.'

Ivy folded her arms.

'I have no intention of letting Grace get away with what she did to me.'

'And I wouldn't want you to. Let's take a walk, and we can discuss our options.'

Alistair held out his arm to her. Ivy reluctantly took it. Together, they both walked down a hallway.

Fox sat in his father's study, wearing a robe. He was behind on some reports he needed to do for Crane Industries.

He tried not to think of his father, facing off with DiMera up at that cottage. Julian had called him and told him where Eve was. He just hoped they all came back safely.

Whitney was upstairs asleep. All of the drama surrounding their parents, had seemingly kept his wife's mind off of this baby stuff. But Fox knew she would be bringing it up again soon.

What was his problem? He loved Whitney. Of course he wanted children, someday. But he liked not sharing her with some wailing baby, or runny nosed child. Then again, he probably wouldn't think of his own son or daughter, in such unflattering terms.

Fox looked up. The door to the study had creaked. He was startled to see Amanda standing there. She was wearing a light blue robe. Her blonde hair shimmered against it.

'Hey! Couldn't sleep?' he asked, setting down his reports.

Amanda walked in.

'No. I guess I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with our Mum.'

'Oh, yeah. I didn't get a chance to ask you about that. I guess it didn't go too well?'

'I suspect you knew it wouldn't from the start. Ethan too. She's quite a piece of work. Yet, she is Uncle Simon's type...bitchy...blonde...'

Fox coughed!

'No offense, but I just hate hearing what your father's 'type' is.'

'You just hate Uncle Simon, don't you?'

'Oh, yeah!' Fox said, standing up. He walked around the desk to stand in front of her.

'I know Ethan told me a little about that 'American Idol' thing.'

'Your father or uncle, whatever you call him, has never apologized for his part in trying to break Whitney and me up. I just would prefer not to see him ever again. I know Whitney feels the same way.'

'I'm sorry about that. He really isn't as bad as all of that.' Amanda said softly.

Fox felt a bit sorry for his half-sister. She did seem to want to convince him that Simon Cowell was not the rutting pig he knew him to be. It was late now, so he guessed it wouldn't hurt to pretend to be understanding.

'Maybe someday, things will be different.' Fox answered.

Amanda smiled.

'That would be nice. I would hate not to be able to sit in the same room with my father and my brothers.'

Amanda then reached up and hugged Fox. Fox hugged her back. As he let go of her, Amanda suddenly kissed him on the mouth! Fox pulled back, wiping his lips!

'Oh...Fox...I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking...please...just forget about this...'

'Uh, yeah! I mean, my sister just kissed me on the lips here!'

'Please! I was just being impulsive...it will never happen again...' Amanda then turned and ran from the study. She closed the door behind her, stopped outside the door and smiled. She then walked up the steps.

Meanwhile, Fox wiped his lips again. He didn't know what to think anymore. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The next morning, Fox sat at the head of the dining-room table, where Julian would usually sit. He was reading the morning paper.

The only thing of any interest, was an article that said that Grace Bennett, had been accused of being David Hastings accomplice, in the kidnapping of his father, mother and Kay Bennett.

Fox still didn't know what to make of that. He conjured up a visual image of Grace Bennett. In it, she was wearing an apron and carrying a tomato soup cake. He grimaced, before turning the page.

Whitney came gliding in. She kissed him good morning, before sitting down in a chair beside him.

'So, what's new in Harmony?' she asked. One of the maid's set a plate down before her.

'It looks like the police don't believe Grace had anything to do with my parents kidnapping. Then again, I wonder if Sam Bennett can be objective.'

Whitney picked up some eggs with her fork.

'Fox, I still think Grace is getting a bum rap. I mean, Kay was kidnapped for God's sakes!'

'Yeah, honey, but we all know how she feels about her mother.'

Whitney put the eggs into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

'Yes, but Kay always was spoiled. She doesn't really mean any of that stuff.'

'Just like Simone doesn't mean the stuff she says about Eve?'

Whitney shook her head.

'I honestly think that Simone just needs time to heal.'

'From what, Whitney? I mean she should be happier than hell that she isn't doing time in a state prison somewhere.'

Whitney nodded sadly. Fox looked at her face and was instantly regretful. He reached out and touched her hand.

'I'm sorry. Let's not talk about this kind of stuff this early in the morning.'

Whitney smiled and squeezed his hand.

'Agreed. So, isn't it nice having the twins all to ourselves?'

Fox shrugged. He had returned to perusing the paper.

'Fox?'

Fox looked at Whitney.

'What?'

'I said, isn't it nice having the twins all to ourselves? They're kind of like practice, don't you think?'

Fox set down the paper.

'Whitney, I know we've talked about this before, but...'

'Fox, I stopped taking my birth control pills.'

Fox's mouth dropped open!

'Since when?' he asked in a tight voice.

'A month ago.'

'A month ago! Whitney, how could you do something like that without discussing it with me?'

'Because you've done everything in your power to avoid discussing it, Fox! Besides, I know you have doubts and why. I mean, back when you were growing up, Julian wasn't the best father. And Ivy is still a lousy mother. But you're not them. Things will be different, I promise.'

Fox was about to respond to that, when Amanda walked into the dining room. Fox picked up his paper again. Looking at her, reminded him that his own sister tried to tongue kiss him last night!

Whitney looked up and smiled.

'Hey, Amanda! Where are you off to this morning?'

'Oh, I'm going to go with Ethan to put some flowers on Gwen's grave. I wish I could've known her.'

Whitney smiled softly.

'She was a good person.' Whitney responded. She looked over at Fox, who seemed immersed in his paper. He didn't even say good morning to his sister.

Amanda looked at Fox, then back at Whitney.

'I think I'll just get something on the way with Ethan. I'll see you two later, okay?'

Whitney nodded, then looked at Fox again. He made no eye contact with his sister. Amanda turned and left the dining room. Whitney grabbed the edge of the paper and pulled it down away from Fox.

'What has gotten into you this morning? You didn't say two words to Amanda this morning.'

Fox set the paper down again.

'I think she should find her own place.' he said.

'What? What are you talking about? We agreed to let her stay with us.'

'Yes, but not forever.'

'Fox, she hasn't been in town that long.'

'Whitney, she was here to make sure that Mother was okay. She is, Amanda has met her, and now it's time for her to be on her way.'

'Well, I guess you have a point, sort of, but I thought you wanted to get to know her?'

'I do. But honey, in the end, this is not our house. We can't just open up our parents home to people they don't know.'

Whitney stared at him. Fox, thinking that was the end of the conversation, began picking up his paper again. But Whitney grabbed it!

'Whitney!'

'Fox, what's going on here? There's something you're not telling me.'

'Can I have my paper back?'

But Whitney flung it aside!

'No! I want you to tell me what's really going on here? Why, all of a sudden, are you so anxious for Amanda to find her own place to live?'

Fox didn't know how he was supposed to answer that! What was he supposed to say to Whitney? That he wanted Amanda out of here, because he feared his own sister would put the moves on him in the middle of the night?

But Fox came up with an alternative answer.

'I just don't want to give Cowell a reason to come dropping in, that's all.'

Whitney's face softened.

'Honey, I know that you feel that way because of me. But don't worry, please. I can handle myself around Amanda's father.'

'Whitney, another 'American Idol' will be starting up soon. That's going to mean more tabloid stories. I just don't want to be involved with it, okay? And Amanda is a reason for reporters to come sniffing around here.'

'I understand that, Fox. But it's not her fault. I mean, my God, this whole thing cost her her own fianc▌! I just don't think we can tell her to leave right now.'

'You don't have to tell her anything. I will. I just wanted to give you a heads up, that's all.'

'You really feel that strongly about this, don't you?' she asked.

'Yes, Whitney, I do. Just like I feel strongly about your lying about your birth control pills.'

Whitney stood up.

'I had to take action, Fox. If it had been left up to you alone, we would never start a family.' she said, throwing down her napkin. She turned and left the dining room.

Fox sighed deeply and shook his head. What was done was done. He would go after Whitney and agree to have a baby...anything to keep her from being mad at him! Just as he stood up, the front door opened. From his vantage point, Fox saw Julian hustling towards the stairs.

'Father?'

Julian stopped short. He looked a bit disheveled. Fox walked over to him.

'Where is Eve?' he asked.

Julian looked around and saw no one. He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

'For reasons that I can't get in to, Eve is in Salem...with Tony DiMera.'

'God, why?'

'Fox, I can't tell you why. I will just say that for now, Tony has us at his mercy.'

'Father, what the hell is going on now?!'

'I'll tell you...someday.' was all Julian could say right now. He could not tell his son that he had killed Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, even if it was by accident. Fox was close with Teresa, and to ask him to keep that kind of secret from his friend, much less his wife...Julian could not, and would not, put Fox in that position.

'Father!'

'Look, all I can say is that DiMera has us in a position, in which Eve felt she had no choice but to agree to his demand that she live with him in Salem.'

'What???'

'Yes! And I plan to be there as well!'

'I don't understand, Father...I'm sure Tony DiMera did not extend you the same invitation.'

'No...he didn't. But I'm sure he wouldn't refuse to let Eve bring her personal maid along.'

Fox raised a brow.

'Personal maid? Eve doesn't have one.'

Julian grinned!

'I'm going to take a page out of the Alistair Crane/Stefano DiMera playbook.'

Fox began to smile!

'You're going to be Eve's maid! Oh my God!'

'I have several disguises up in the attic, from my romping days with Rebecca! I'm going up there now to find something, 'womanly'.'

'I'll get Whitney. She can help so that you are able to fool the good Count DiMera.'

Julian and Fox were about to head up the stairs, when the doorbell rang. Julian, who was closer to it, walked over to the door, then swung it open. It was Marlena Black.

'Marlena? How good it is to see you. What brings you by?'

Marlena gave him a funny look.

'May I come in?' she asked. Julian nodded, then looked back at Fox, his expression questioning. What could Marlena possibly want?

'Uh,' Fox began, 'I think I'm going to clue Whitney in, then we'll scoot up to you know where, okay?'

Julian nodded, then closed the door, as Marlena stepped inside.

'Uh, Marlena, as lovely as it would be to chat with you, I really am in a hurry now so...'

'Julian, now that you are back, I was curious about the sessions.'

'Sessions?'

'Yes. The ones you wanted me to have with Eve...you know, over what has been going on with Preston, and the miscarriage.'

'The miscarriage...Preston...' Julian's voice trailed off. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago. That fateful day that Eve lost their child, a boy or girl that would've been their fourth together. And Preston...Julian didn't know what to do about him. He just figured he would give the young man time to come around.

'Marlena, another emergency has come up...one concerning the DiMera's.'

Marlena's face tensed up.

'What kind of emergency, Julian?'

'Nothing I can go in to. But I will say it makes Eve and my earlier problems seem like nothing.'

'The DiMera's have that effect on people. Can I help?'

'No! I mean, Marlena, you of all people have been through the ringer with that family. I don't want to involve anyone who could get hurt. I'll be fine.'

'And Eve?'

'I'm doing something that will ensure she will be alright as well.' Julian said firmly.

SALEM

Eve sighed, as she walked into the DiMera mansion in Salem. She had not been back here in years.

She looked around the sitting room. The last time she was here, Julian, herself, Rebecca, Teresa and Austin Reed, were being dragged out of this room, and onto an airplane. Eve walked around the room a bit. There was a part of her that had loved this house, for whatever reason. Eve guessed that was because she had thought she had loved Tony.

Tony came in, and watched Eve looking around the room. He sensed she was feeling nostalgic. That was a good sign. That meant that all of her feelings for him had not died. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her.

Eve abruptly pulled away! She then turned around to face him. Julian had been right. It would not be easy fending off Tony's advances. Then again, as long as it wasn't outright sex, maybe she shouldn't try.

'Eve, I know this is going to be awkward, but I do hope you will give our living arrangements a chance.'

Eve took a deep breath.

'Yes, of course...that was the agreement.' she answered softly. Tony's black eyes glittered.

Tony reached out and touched her hand.

'I have something I want to show you.' he said, pulling her along. Eve dragged a bit, not feeling in control of the situation. Where on earth were they going?

She vaguely remembered that Tony had a library down this hallway. And that was where he took her. Tony pulled her into the room, then moved so that he was behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands.

'Tony, really, all you have to do is show me.' Eve said, feeling vastly uncomfortable. She really wasn't interested in any surprises from Tony!

'But Eve darling, this one will help you.'

'Help me what, Tony?'

'To relax...when we do finally make love.' he whispered, as he removed his hands from over her eyes, and turned Eve slightly to the left. Eve gasped!

There, on the wall, above the fireplace, was some sort of ungodly, filthy portrait, of Tony, and herself, naked, in a cupid sort of way! Eve began to back back, but ended up backing into Tony! She jumped and turned around.

'Tony, uh...I...'

'Eve, I am going to have that hung in your bedroom. That is what our being together could be like...beautiful and sensual...'

'Uh, yes. I see that. Look, I really don't need to have that in my bedroom...I mean, if it happens, it happens...'

But Tony slowly reached out and gently pulled Eve to him.

'Not 'if' Eve, 'when'. And you have nothing to fear from me. I would never force my attentions upon you. You will come to me. I promise.'

Tony then kissed her quickly, before Eve could scream or push him away! When he finally let go of her, Eve pasted on a fake smile, then watched as he turned and left the room. Eve wiped her lips and looked over at the portrait. She made a face at it! If Tony was so sure she would come to him, then Eve knew she was safe for awhile. Because that would not be happening as far she was concerned!

Ivy opened her hotel room door to Alistair. He stepped in quickly, before she told him to come in. She folded her arms.

'Well?' she asked.

Alistair smiled at her.

'It's done, Ivy dear. Soon, Grace will be in jail, along with David, and you will have Sam.'

Ivy grinned! She would've hugged Alistair, if she did not loathe him so much!

'Tell me, Alistair, how do you propose you will 'get' Grace, if she does end up in prison with her buddy David?'

'Oh, Grace won't go to prison. I'll get her the help she needs. Hell, I'm not going to prison.'

'You deserve to.'

'Ivy, please, let's put aside the nastiness for one moment, shall we? You're going to get what you want and I...by the way, I don't quite see how what I'm doing will guarantee you Sam?'

Ivy looked at her ex-father-in-law like he had lost his mind!

'What the hell are you talking about? Once this is done, Sam will come racing into my arms.'

'Or some other woman's. I mean, yes, our Chief of Police will be a free man. But one never knows. I mean surely there are other women in this town that would love to be with such a nice looking man...'

'And I'll kill them if they even look his way twice!' Ivy hissed. God! What the hell kind of crappy thing was that to say?! The very idea of losing Sam to someone besides that simpleton Grace, after all of her scheming and plotting?! The very idea was vile and vulgar!

Alistair put a hand up and smiled.

'I didn't mean to upset you, Ivy. I just thought that I would prepare you for the reality of the situation. It is possible that Sam might turn to someone else for comfort.'

'Just like it's possible that Grace will as well. I'm sure when Sam hears that tape you planted, his wife won't sound like she's having a good time with you.'

'On the contrary, Ivy dear, that is exactly what it's going to sound like.'

Ivy grinned again.

'You doctored the tape, didn't you?'

Alistair only shrugged.

Sam stopped by his wife's Bed and Breakfast nook, to check up on things. When he brought Grace home from the hospital today, he didn't want her to be bogged down in work. It was all of that work that put her in such poor shape.

Jessica was coming by to help out as well. Sam couldn't get Kay on the phone. He really wanted things to be the way the used to be between Kay and Grace. There had to be a way to close this chasm that had developed between his wife and daughter.

If only he could prove Grace innocent of this whole thing! Sam knew his wife was innocent, of course! But he needed for Kay to believe it as well. And short of David or Alistair admitting that they lied, Sam didn't see how he was going to go about changing Kay's mind.

Sam walked into Grace's office and sat down. He then slowly stood up. There was something in her black leather chair.

Actually, it was two things: something that looked like a remote control. The other, was a small tape. Sam reached down and picked up both items.

What the hell was Grace doing with an electrical device such as this? And what was on this tape?

Sam stared at the remote. What did this thing open or operate? He looked around Grace's office. He saw nothing that this would be used for. Maybe it controlled something else in the building.

He then set the remote down and looked at the tape. It was very small. Sam knew he had a mini-recorder in the glove compartment of his car. He would listen to it, on his way to the hospital to pick up Grace. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Sam walked out of Grace's Bed and Breakfast, carrying the tape and the remote control. He strode over to his car, wondering if he should stop somewhere and get some flowers for Grace.

Sam opened his door and got in. He tossed both items in the passenger seat, then reached over and opened the glove compartment. He knew he had a mini-recorder in there somewhere.

There was a knock on his window. Sam looked over, then rolled down the window. It was T.C.

'Hey, T.C.! What are you doing around here?'

T.C. nodded across the street.

'Celeste is in that pastry shop over there, getting some desserts.'

Sam looked back behind him at Grace's own Bed and Breakfast.

'You don't have to buy anything. I'll just give you a couple of Grace's tomato soup cakes.'

T.C. pointed at him, in an 'Isaac from the Love Boat', type of way.

'Uh, nice try. You'll be eating those all by yourself. How is Grace anyway?'

Sam exhaled.

'Okay. But this whole thing has been so hard on her.'

T.C. shook his head.

'The nerve of that bastard, Hastings! I mean, to try and frame poor Grace for his crimes! Anyone who knows your wife, knows that she would NEVER do anything like that!'

'Well, it didn't help that David and Alistair said she was involved! And it scares the hell out of me, that Alistair would even look Grace's way!'

'Uh, you have to consider the source,' T.C. sniffed. 'David is a no good liar and he's crazy! And Alistair...hell, his whole name is 'Alistair lying ass Crane'! No one believes anything out of his mouth anyway. I just wish that damned jury would come back and convict him!'

Sam nodded in agreement.

'Let's change the subject: how are things going with Celeste?'

T.C. glanced back over at the shop.

'Good...but...'

'But what?' Sam asked.

T.C. looked back across the street, as if he feared Celeste would come out any minute. He then leaned down.

'We got something weird in the mail today.'

'What?' Sam asked.

'An invitation to Lexie's wedding.'

Sam raised a brow.

'Lexie Carver is getting married? To who? Antonio?'

'That's the thing, Sam. The invitations have a question mark where the groom's name is.'

'That doesn't make any sense!'

'Who are you telling? Plus, Celeste can't seem to get ahold of Lexie to ask her about it. Her and Antonio went away this weekend someplace. Celeste thinks Stefano has something to do with this.''

'I wouldn't be surprised. He's another one that I hope like hell doesn't get away scot free. Poor Celeste.' Sam sympathized.

'Well it gets worse.'

'What, T.C.?'

T.C. looked across the street again, then looked at Sam.

'I'm throwing John the hell out of my house!'

'I don't blame you...I guess. Is this because of David?'

'Uh, no. John keeps a diary.'

Sam sensed trouble.

'And I take it you read this diary?'

'Hell yes! I wouldn't have found it in the first place, except that John took the want ads, and the sports page from the paper. I went into his room to look for the sports, and saw the diary. Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to be staying up in my house, rent free, then I think I have a right to know everything!'

Sam was almost afraid to ask. But he did.

'What did you find out?'

T.C. suddenly got a ferocious look on his face.

'John's been having sexual fantasies about Celeste!'

'No!' Sam cried out.

'Sam, it's all I can do not to kill that boy! It would kill me if Simone ever found out. Just when she's found a man she can love and trust, after her ordeal with Tony DiMera...I want him gone!'

'Okay, T.C., but if you tell him to leave, and you tell him why, then Simone is going to have find out why.'

'I know, I know. And it's not just Simone I'm worried about! Celeste has enough going on, to have to be worried about fending off John's advances!'

'Okay, but you said they were fantasies, T.C.. I doubt John is going to act on them.'

'Who knows with that crazy father of his, what John will do? Shhhh! Celeste is coming now.'

Sam and T.C. watched, as Celeste, who was wearing a black leather suit, and carrying a pastry box, walked towards them. She smiled at Sam.

'Sam! How is Grace?'

'Good, she's good. I'll tell her you were asking about her. Well, I'd better get going.'

T.C. nodded.

'When Grace is up to it, let's get together for dinner...the four of us.' T.C. said. Sam nodded in agreement, then rolled up his window. He reached over and looked in the glove compartment again. He found the mini-recorder and set it next to the tape and remote control.

Sam then started his car, waved at T.C. and Celeste, backed out, then drove off. He did not have far to drive, before he was stopped at a red light. While waiting, Sam reached over and slipped the mini cassette into the recorder. He then pressed play.

Meanwhile, Celeste suddenly had a powerful premonition! In it, Sam's car crashed into a house! Celeste began to feel faint. T.C. put his arms around her to keep from falling.

'Baby! Are you alright?'

'No, T.C...Sam...something terrible is going to happen!'

'What do you mean?!'

'We have to follow his car...right now!'

T.C. looked up the road. Sam was at a red light, that had just turned green. T.C. looked at Celeste again.

'Can you be more specific?'

'T.C.! Sam is going to have a terrible car accident! He's going to drive right into a house!'

As soon as Celeste said those words, the sound of a crash could be heard. T.C. squinted up the road, then looked at Celeste.

'C'mon!' he cried, as they both ran to his car.

One hour later, Grace was pacing in her room, waiting for Sam to come and pick her up. Where was he?

She sighed tiredly, then sat on the edge of her bed. She was dressed and ready to leave this place. Grace picked at the edge of a blanket.

Sam believed that David had lied. That suited her just fine. No one told him to make such elaborate kidnapping plans! God! Couldn't he have kept those three in an old house somewhere?! Or better yet, done what Beth Wallace had done to Sheridan Crane, some years back? He could've dug a hole in some obscure basement somewhere and held Ivy, Julian and the forever ungrateful Kay, down there!

Kay. If only she could get her daughter to shut her big mouth! Her own daughter was out to prove her guilty and she had to put a stop to it, before Sam started to believe her. But how?

The door opened, and Grace turned, fully expecting to see Sam. Instead, there stood Alistair Crane. Grace jumped up off of the bed.

'God, what do you want?'

'I'm wearing a new cologne...I thought it might make me smell less 'goat like'.'

'Get out of here! Sam is coming and he already knows that you've been stalking me!'

'Oh, Grace dear, he knows a great deal more than that.'

Grace suddenly felt cold.

'What the hell are you talking about?' she whispered. Alistair just continued grinning at her.

'Tell me!' she screamed. A nurse suddenly came in, interrupting the tense moment.

'Mrs. Bennett! Your husband has been in a car accident. They're bringing him in now! Please follow me!'

Grace looked from the nurse, to Alistair, who now gave her a cold stare. Grace looked away from him and hurried after the nurse.

Grace hurried down the hallway, fearful of what she was going to find. She couldn't get that smirk on Alistair's face, out of her mind. He was responsible for what had happened to her husband! She could feel it!

The nurse lead Grace into an area, next to a set of elevators. One set opened, and Grace saw her bruised and battered looking husband, being rushed off of the elevator!

'SAM!' Grace screamed, as she rushed alongside the gurney. She didn't notice T.C. and Celeste get off of another elevator.

A nurse stopped Grace, before Sam was wheeled into a trauma room. Grace began to cry. Sam was unconscious, and she still had no idea what had caused any of this!

T.C. and Celeste caught up with Grace. Grace began to sob, and T.C. put his arms around her. Celeste rubbed Grace's shoulder.

'What happened?! What happened?!' Grace sobbed loudly.

The trio did not see Alistair lurking nearby. He suspected that poor Chief Bennett had listened to the present he had left him. He then wondered if Sam had figured out that the remote control he had found in his wife's office, opened the wall to that secret room that had been in Dunnings?

Alistair took out his cell phone. He would call one of his inside source's at the police department. Sam's car would be searched. Alistair wanted to make sure that that tape, and the remote control, didn't suddenly become lost. He also decided that poor Ivy should know, that the man she loved was fighting for her life. Kay's face suddenly came to mind as well. He would make a call to her too. The more stress on Grace, the better!

Teresa stopped short, when she heard noises coming from David's former office, in Dunnings. Surely, David Hastings wasn't out on bail or something? Surely, that creep didn't somehow get his old job back?

But when Teresa peeked into the office, she was a bit stunned to see a man that she vaguely recognized as Whitney's half-brother, Preston, laughing and talking with another manager. They stopped looking to stare at her. Teresa suddenly felt self-conscious.

'Uh, hello. Teresa, right?' Preston asked, walking over to her and holding out his hand. Grandpa Alistair had told him how inept she was.

'Yes, you're Preston Hart, right?' she asked, thinking he looked like a combination of both Eve and Julian.

'Yes. I was asked to step in temporarily, until a replacement for David Hastings could be found.' he said. He then looked at the other Manager.

'I'll see you later, Meredith.' he said smoothly. Meredith smiled at him, before glaring at Teresa and walking out of the office.

Teresa had ignored Meredith's dirty look. Everyone knew she hadn't went to school, or worked her way up in the company, and everyone seemed to resent her for it. She looked at Preston.

'Teresa, could you shut the door please?' he asked, before sitting down in his new chair. The office furniture looked better than the crap David had had.

Teresa turned and closed the door. Once that was done, she found herself staring at the plaster that covered the holes in the wall, that the fire department made, while rescuing Julian and Ivy.

'Wasn't that whole thing something?' Preston remarked.

Teresa looked from the wall to Preston.

'Uh, yeah. I never would've guessed it. The whole thing was unnerving.'

'Yes, well, if it's unnerving to you, it has been more so for our customers. Have you read today's paper?'

Teresa did not want to let on that she almost NEVER read the paper!

'Uh, no, I didn't get the chance today.'

Preston gave her a knowing smile, then reached across his desk and pushed forward a copy of the Harmony Journal. Teresa reached down and picked it up. Her eyes swept the front page. In the bottom corner right, was a story concerning Dunnings Department store.

The story read that the chain now had two types of people that entered the store in Harmony: the ones that only wanted to see the now infamous secret room, and the ones who fled, because their children were afraid they would be kept in the store and locked in the room. Teresa looked up from the paper at Preston in disbelief.

'Are you kidding? Kids are really stupid enough to believe that?'

Preston had to refrain from rolling his eyes at her!

'That's not the point, Teresa. Neither of these groups of people are buying from us, and somehow, we've got to turn this around. I've already been in contact with some people in advertising on some sales campaign ideas. But for now, the one thing that is going to change, are the type of refunds we're going to give out.'

'Meaning?' Teresa asked, setting the paper back down on Preston's desk.

'Meaning, we're only going to give out Store Credits.'

Teresa said nothing. That was not a good idea. She cleared her throat.

'You mean, if the customer does not have their receipt, instead of having the sales clerk credit a charge card or something, we'll offer the store credit.'

'No, Teresa, I mean for all refunds, even if they do have their receipt!'

Teresa lost her cool then!

'Preston!'

'It's Mr. Hart to you.'

Teresa blinked! She couldn't believe this creep was Whitney's brother! And he had none of Eve's sweet personality. It was almost as if he was just all Julian Crane!

'Alright, 'Mr. Hart'! You are going to lose more customers that way!'

'How do you figure?'

'Oh, come on! If someone paid cash for something, they're going to expect cash back! The same with credit cards! You're crazy!'

Preston's eyes widened. He slowly stood up.

'We don't have a choice here, Teresa! We can't afford to give away the store! And until we can figure out a way to bring these customers in to BUY, and not gape or scare their children, this is how we're going to do things! What I'm telling you is that we will not waffle, when the customers complain, is that clear?'

'Oh, crystal! And by the way, it's 'Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald' to you, Mr. Hart!' she snapped, turning and whipping open his door! She didn't bother to close it.

Preston shook his head, leaning back in his chair. It was a good thing this job was only temporary. For he didn't know how long he was going to last, before he choked the life out of Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Though, she did have a very pretty little neck.

Julian pulled at his stockings, as he stood at the front door of the DiMera mansion. To Tony DiMera, he was now, Prudence Waters, Eve's personal maid that she just couldn't do without!

The fat suit that he wore around his middle, was restricting his circulation, as were these damned stockings!

Julian looked down at the stocking. Damnit! He already had a run in it! He also sighed with annoyance. Whitney had suggested he shave his legs, but he hadn't had time for it. With this run/hole, a bit of hair peeked out.

Julian rang the bell again, then pushed up his fake glasses. God! The DiMera servants were slower than hell! His mind went back to that night he came here to take Eve away from here. He had practically had to lay on the bell, before anyone opened the door!

Julian heard some shuffling behind him, and turned. Abe Carver was behind him. He was holding Theo Carver's hand. The boy could barely stand.

'Uh, hello.' Abe said, eyeing the very ugly, pudgy looking woman. She had silver gray hair, and a house dress on. It also looked as if she had a run in her stocking.

Julian wanted to roll his eyes so badly! It was just his luck, to have to wait outside the DiMera mansion, with that loser, Abe Carver!

'Hello!' Julian answered, in a falsetto voice.

'Are you hear to see Tony?' Abe asked, eyeing the woman.

'No...I'm here for Mrs. Crane.'

Abe reached down and picked up Theo, who was staring at Julian as well.

'Mrs. Crane is here? You mean Eve?'

Julian wanted to sigh with disgust so badly! This was just great! Once Abe found out Eve was living here now, he would probably be sleeping outside of the door in a sleeping bag, just waiting for the chance to make goo-goo eyes at her!

'Yes, she is. I'm Prudence, her personal maid.'

'I didn't know Eve had one.'

'Yes, well Mrs. Crane doesn't like for people to know that. Her husband, Mr. Crane, insisted that she have one...because he loves her so much.'

'If Julian loves her so much, then why would he let his wife even be in the same room with Tony DiMera?!' Abe huffed. What was going on here? Why was Eve in Salem, and why would she even step foot in this house of horrors? And why was her personal maid looking for her now?

'Sir, I hate to be rude, but you are asking a lot of personal information about my employer, and I don't even know you.'

Abe looked embarrassed.

'I'm sorry. I'm Commander Abe Carver. Tony DiMera, unfortunately, is still my brother-in-law. I need to see him about a matter.'

'Oh.' Julian answered. He suspected Abe needed to see Tony about Lexie, and why she hadn't returned home.

The door finally opened, and Julian recognized the maid to be the same, slow poke that had opened the door to him, years ago. She did not recognize him, thank God!

'Yes?' she said to him. She then looked around at Abe.

'Commander Carver?'

Abe smiled at her.

'Hello, Penny. I need to see the Count.'

'Well, yes, come in.' she urged and moved out of the way so that Abe and Theo could enter. Julian tried to follow, but Penny blocked his way.

'And you are?' she asked in a biting tone.

'My name is Prudence Waters. I'm Mrs. Crane's personal maid. She is expecting me.'

'You mean Ms. Johnson? Well, she's said nothing about it to me.'

Ms. Johnson?! Julian thought. That bastard DiMera was referring to Eve has if she were a single woman again! Damn him!

But Julian/Prudence, kept his cool.

'She doesn't owe you an explanation, dear,' he said in the same falsetto voice. 'Mrs. Crane asked for me to come. Now if you deny the Count's ladylove her request, I'm sure there will be trouble.'

But Penny wasn't scared so easily.

'Come in, but wait in the hallway here.' she said curtly. She stepped aside, while Julian sauntered in. He looked around the hallway. It was still the same dark, oppressive place it had always been.

Eve was reading a book in the library, while Tony worked on some reports at his desk. Eve tried to keep her mind on her book, but her eyes couldn't help but stray to that God awful portrait on the wall, of her and Tony, naked and entwined. She was still hoping she could convince him that she didn't need to have that thing in her bedroom!

Abe suddenly appeared with Theo. Eve looked up at him, and realized that she was embarrassed. She hadn't really thought about what she would tell people, about why she was here.

'So, it's true. You are living here?' Abe asked in disbelief, taking in her attire. She was dressed in an off-white cashmere sweater, with black velvet pants. Her hair was upswept.

Eve stood up, setting the book down on the couch.

'Well...yes...but...'

'Eve doesn't owe you an explanation, Abe.' Tony said curtly. 'Now why are you here?'

Abe dragged his eyes from Eve's. Eve reached out to take a happy looking Theo, from him.

'I want to know if you've heard from Lexie at all? I need to talk to her.'

'About?' Tony asked.

'You know what!'

Tony sighed. He half expected the man to turn back into that Sasquatch any minute!

'No, I'm afraid I don't.'

Abe reached into his jacket pocket and threw something at Tony. Eve and Theo eyed him, as Tony reached down to pick it up off of the floor. He raised a brow and looked at Abe.

'My mail hasn't arrived yet.' he said coolly.

'What is that?' Eve asked, looking from Tony, to Abe.

'It's a wedding invitation.' Abe answered.

'Wedding invitation? Who's getting married?' Eve asked.

'Apparently, Lexie is marrying some mystery man. There's a question mark where the groom's name would be. I have called the number she left for me at the cottage, and her cellphone and am getting no answer. I even tried to call Antonio, but his phone message says out of service. I know you know where Lexie is, Tony. Tell me. I want to know what's going on.'

Abe looked from Tony to Eve, and for the briefest second, he could've sworn that Eve flinched. What was going on here?

'Well, I think it's obvious that my sister is planning a wedding.' Tony answered coolly.

'We're not divorced yet.' Abe said in a clipped tone. 'The date on this thing says this wedding is next week! And since she is away with Antonio, I would assume he's the intended groom. Yet, there's a question mark on here, as if Lexie doesn't know who the groom is herself! I know you know what's going on here, Tony, and I want you to tell me, right now!'

Penny walked into the room just then. Tony looked from Abe to Penny.

'Yes?'

'There is a woman here that claims to be Ms. Johnson's personal maid.'

'Oh, yeah, Prudence.' Abe said, nodding. He looked at Eve.

Tony looked at Eve as well.

'I wasn't aware that you had one, Eve. You always seemed to want to live so simply.'

Eve didn't know how to answer. No, she did not have a personal maid. But, her instincts told her to admit to knowing this one!

'Well, there's alot you don't know about me, Tony. Yes, I do have a personal maid and I would feel better if she were living here with me.'

'That wasn't our agreement.' Tony said curtly.

'What agreement?' Abe asked, now suspicious as hell! He knew Eve wouldn't just agree to leave Julian and the twins, and live here with this creep! Something was wrong!

Tony was sick to death of looking at Abe's face! He walked up to him.

'I have not heard from my sister. But, if I do, I will be more than happy to let her know that you're looking for her. Now, I'll escort you out personally!'

Abe said nothing, but glared at Tony. He then turned and reached for Theo. Eve put the boy in his arms silently, avoiding his perceptive gaze. He then turned to walk out. Tony began to follow after him, but stopped before Eve.

'When I come back, I'd like to meet this maid of yours.' Tony said, touching her cheek. Eve forced herself to accept his caress without flinching. Tony walked out after Abe, leaving Eve to wonder who this person was that had come to live with her?

She got her answer a few minutes later, when Julian snuck back into the library. As soon as stupid Penny had left him, he had waited in the shadows for Abe, Theo and Tony to leave the library, along with Penny. He then snuck up behind Eve and licked the back of her neck!

Eve jumped and turned around! What she saw was a ghastly looking woman!

'Who are you, and did you just lick me?! Eve demanded to know, looking the woman up and down.

Julian answered her in his normal sounding voice.

'Eve, dear, I am so hurt that you did not recognize the feel of my tongue!'

Eve's mouth dropped open!

'Julian? Julian, what are you doing here? You can't stay! You can't...Tony will find out and...'

But Julian pulled Eve to him hard and kissed her. Eve threw her arms around him as well, forgetting where she was altogether.

Julian was about to break off the kiss, when his eyes opened and strayed to his left. He then let go of Eve abruptly.

'Good Lord! What the hell is that monstrosity?!'

Eve looked over at the picture, then at Julian.

'Honey, never mind that. Tony is already suspicious...how are you going to pull this thing off? You should go. Who's taking care of Evan and Erin?'

'Fox and Whitney! And don't try to change the subject! What the hell is that thing on the wall there?!'

Eve didn't know how to answer that. She especially didn't, when she saw Tony standing in the doorway. She turned Julian's face away from the picture on the wall, and towards her again.

'Prudence...I'd like for you to meet Count Anthony DiMera.' she said, turning Julian so that he could face Tony. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Julian or 'Prudence', managed to pull himself together long enough to allow Eve to introduce him to that bastard DiMera!

'How do you do!' Julian said in a high, falsetto, cheery sounding voice. Eve put an arm around him.

'Yes, Tony this is Prudence...she's my personal maid from Harmony.'

'Prudence what?' Tony asked.

'Prudence Waters. You have such a lovely home, Mr. DiMera, and I just can't take my eyes off of this...this...picture!' Julian managed to squeak out. Eve pinched his back, but Julian didn't flinch. He wanted to hear DiMera explain this portrait from hell!

Tony glanced up at it and smiled. He then walked towards Eve and Prudence.

'Yes, I am very proud of this masterpiece, even though I fear, Eve here is a bit modest.' his eyes searched Eve's. Eve looked at Julian. His eyes probed hers as well.

'Well, I just think that it really isn't necessary to have such a public display on the wall. People know that you love me, Tony.' she managed to say.

Tony moved closer to her, squeezing in between Prudence and Eve.

'Yes, people do know that I love you, Eve. They just don't know that you love me. You don't know it yourself. But this week alone, well, I know the feelings that you had for me will resurface, without Julian always interfering.' he said solemnly. He then leaned in to kiss her.

Livid, Julian opened up the huge purse that he had brought along, and pulled out a huge knitting needle! He then pricked Tony in the back, through his shirt!

'What the hell?!' Tony snapped, letting go of Eve and turning to face Prudence. By then, Julian had dropped the needle quickly and kicked it under the sofa!

Julian gave Tony an innocent look.

'What? Oh my God, Count DiMera, is anything wrong?' Julian asked with fake concern.

'Yes, damnit! I felt some sort of prick or something!'

Eve checked the spot on his back. Tony was bleeding. Her eyes met Julian's. He grinned at her!

'Tony, what happened? Did you hurt yourself earlier?'

'No! I would remember pain like this!' he hissed, turning to look at Prudence.

'You stabbed me with something!' he yelled accusingly. Eve moved to stand in between Tony and her 'maid'.

'Don't be ridiculous, Tony! What would Prudence have stabbed you with?'

'I don't know, Eve! But I'm telling you, this is not a good idea! Her loyalties could be with Julian!'

'Oh mercy no!' Julian cried, batting his fake eyelashes. 'The man is nothing short of a total pig! And Ms. Johnson, I didn't want to tell you this, but I couldn't stay there alone with the man!'

Tony raised a brow and looked at Eve. Eve tried to keep a straight face.

'You couldn't be alone with Julian? Why not, Prudence?' Eve asked, knowing she was about to hear something vile. She wanted to smile so badly, but everything in her, wanted Julian with her in this house. They had too much riding on not giving themselves away!

'Yes,' Julian managed a small tear, 'I found out that your husband had had someone drill a hole in my bathroom wall. He was peeking at me while I showered! Oh! I was so mortified!'

Eve coughed, then looked at Tony. Tony's mouth was open and he was holding the injured spot on his back, while looking Julian up and down.

'You're saying Julian Crane was peeping at you, while you showered?' Tony asked, his voice low and disbelieving.

'Yes! That's what I just said!' Julian half croaked/cried.

Tony looked at Eve. He wondered if Prudence was a bit unstable? For whatever he thought of Julian Crane, he knew that the man would rather go blind again, then look at a woman the likes of this, naked!

'I didn't know Julian knew how to handle a drill?' Tony asked.

'I have no doubt that he HIRED someone to do it!' Prudence snapped at him. She then looked at Eve and touched both of her hands, squeezing them.

'Tell me you believe me, Ms. Johnson? Tell me you know of your husband's depraved ways, and believe me? If you don't take me in, I don't know what I'll do! I can't go back there! I'm afraid of rape!'

Tony now let go of his back! He then blinked hard.

'You're afraid Julian might rape you?'

'Oh God yes! In the middle of the night, I've awakened to find my doorknob turning and twisting! I know it was him, I just know it!' Julian sobbed, pulling Eve into an embrace. He loved the smell of her!

Eve, for her part, did not know how to respond to his total fabrication! She patted Julian's wig.

'It's alright, Prudence. You can stay here. Nothing will happen to you here. Tony, please say she can stay?'

Tony looked her up and down, shaking his head.

'Uh, yes...of course. Prudence, is it quite possible that maybe another servant fancies you and...'

'It was HIM! I could feel Mr. Crane's eyes watching me, when I attended to the Mrs. here in the morning! And there is something else!'

Tony put up a hand.

'That's alright, Prudence! I believe you! Eve, darling, could you help me with this wound?'

Eve nodded.

'Of course! I'll just make sure that Prudence here is comfortable, before I show her to her bedroom.'

Tony nodded, smiling at Eve. His smile faltered as he looked at Prudence, but he nodded at her,before turning and walking out of the library.

Eve hurried after Tony, and watched, as he moved down the hallway. She then closed the door.

Julian grinned at Eve, as she hurried back to him. She then gave him a playful swat across the chest!

'Oh, come now, Eve! Now he knows that my loyalties are not to 'Julian Crane'!'

'Julian, I think Tony was skeptical of your story...considering how you're looking now!'

'But he has agreed to let me stay, darling! That's all that matters!' he said cheerfully, pulling his wife to him. But Eve pulled out of his arms.

'Eve...'

'Julian, we have to behave here! Too much is riding on this! We have to find something equally as bad on Tony, so that I can get out of here, and we don't have to worry about him ever telling anyone about Antonio!'

'I know, darling, and you're right. But, I will be sleeping with you.'

'Julian!'

'I'm sorry, Eve, but if you expect me to sleep in another room, while that pervert pants after you, you can forget it!'

'What happens if he comes to my room?'

'Did he say he would?'

'Well, no.'

'What did he say, Eve?'

Eve glanced up at the picture.

'He wants me to keep that picture in my room. He thinks that if I look at it enough, it will somehow inspire me to come to his room and make love to him.'

Julian closed his eyes, then rubbed his temples.

'You have got to be kidding?!'

'I know, I know. And since I will never be coming to him...'

Julian reached out and pulled her to him again.

'Then we are in the clear. I will be your new bed buddy...and shower buddy too.'

Eve caressed his face, smiling. She then pulled herself out of his arms.

'I have to see to Tony. You did stab him, didn't you?'

Julian's eyes widened, as he suddenly remembered the needle. Julian hurried over to the sofa and stooped down. The dress came up a bit far, as he bent down. Eve gasped!

'Julian, where is your underwear?!' Eve asked, horrified. She didn't know how she could not have noticed that before!

'I'm not wearing a housedress and underwear too!' Julian insisted stubbornly, as he got up with the needle. He then opened his purse and threw it inside.

'You just be glad that that dress is thick enough that no one would notice!'

'Well, darling, that's why I'm going to need your help! I know nothing of these womanly things.'

'What are you talking about? You wear underwear, Julian! How would you think it was any different for a woman? I wear underwear, and I know you know that!'

Julian said nothing, but looked away guiltily. Eve gasped again!

'You were going to flash Tony, weren't you?! Damnit, Julian!'

'Damnit, Julian! You are just so bad! Why can't you behave yourself...' Julian imitated her in a falsetto voice. Eve could not stay mad at him! She walked over to him, pulled him to her and kissed him hard! She then let go of him.

'I will make sure that you get the room that adjoins mine. I have to go now.' she said, turning and walking out of the study. Julian stared after his wife longingly. This was not fair! He shouldn't be in the position, once again, trying to keep Eve out of Tony DiMera's clutches! And if DiMera pulled anything at all on Eve, he was going to finish what he tried to start at that cabin. For he firmly believed, that the only way to keep Tony from giving them away about Antonio's death, was to kill him.

Ivy, Kay and Jessica arrived at the hospital at the same time. They hurried over to the nurse's station, to ask which room was Sam's. They were told he was in surgery. Jessica began to cry. Kay put her arms around her. Ivy began trying to control her breathing. This was Grace's fault! Damn her!

They found Grace, T.C. and Celeste in a waiting area. Kay and Jessica hurried towards them. Ivy was about to join them, when Alistair caught her eye. He was lurking around in a deserted looking hallway. Ivy looked at the group, before easing over to Alistair.

'What the hell happened, Alistair?' Ivy asked.

'It seems our Chief of Police drove his car into a house.'

'What?! What happened? Did his brakes go out or something?'

'Now how would I know that?! Though, I suspect that Sam Bennett found the things I left for him at his wife's office.'

Ivy began shaking her head.

'You left that tape and the remote control...I don't understand...'

'I didn't either...at first. I had a source at the police station go through Bennett's car. They found a little mini-recorder in the car. I think he was listening to my lovemaking session with Grace, when he crashed.'

Ivy gasped, putting her hands up over her mouth. She glanced back over at the group. T.C. was eyeing the two of them. Ivy looked back at Alistair.

'I had better get over there.'

'Yes, well keep me posted. I have the feeling that when Sam wakes up, Grace is in for hell.'

Ivy gave Alistair a hard look.

'Why wait for Sam to wake up?' she asked, more of herself than to him. She then turned and walked over to Grace and company.

'What are you doing here, Ivy? And what were you and Alistair Crane talking about over there?' T.C. asked suspiciously.

But Ivy did not even cast a glance T.C.'s way. Her eyes were focused in on Grace. Kay watched Ivy carefully, before easing over to her side. She pulled on her arm, pulling her back from the group.

'What's going on, Ivy?'

Ivy looked from Grace, to Kay.

'I don't know what you mean.' she said coolly.

'Ivy, this is serious! What do you know? And why did Alistair Crane, of all people, call me?'

Ivy looked behind her. Alistair was still lurking around. Kay saw him as well. Alistair's phone rang, and Kay watched as he answered his phone. She then looked back at Ivy.

'Fine! I'll ask him what he knows!'

Ivy grabbed her arm this time.

'Fine, I'll tell you Kay. I'll tell everyone.'

Ivy then let go of Kay and walked back over to where Grace, T.C. and Celeste stood. Grace rolled her eyes.

'Not now, Ivy! Why don't you go home...or just go somewhere so that you are out of my sight! This is a time for family!'

'Ethan is Sam's son! So that makes me family too, Grace! Tell me, why do you think Sam just suddenly crashed into a house?'

Kay and Jessica looked at one another. T.C. was glaring at Ivy, but Celeste was watching Grace. She sensed Sam's wife was lying, though, she couldn't figure out why.

'How would I know?! Does it matter? My husband is in there fighting for his life, and as usual, you're causing trouble!' Grace practically spat.

Ivy looked at T.C..

'Tell me, T.C., do you know why Sam would suddenly just crash into a house?'

T.C. looked from Ivy to Grace.

'I don't know what's going on here, but Ivy, you need to leave.'

Ivy walked up to Grace, until she was inches from her face.

'I know you slept with Alistair...and I would just bet, that somehow, someway, Sam found that out too.'

Kay moved closer to the two women.

'What did you say, Ivy?'

Ivy looked from Grace to Kay.

'Oh, nothing.'

'No! No, you said that my mother SLEPT with Alistair!'

'You lying bitch!' Jessica screamed. Grace moved away from Ivy and put an arm around Jessica.

'Of course she is, sweetie!'

But Kay just stared at her mother. This was the same woman who had had her kidnapped. Was it possible she would betray her father with that old...old...old person?!

T.C. walked over to Ivy.

'Get out of here! Get out of here, now, before you get hurt!'

Ivy backed away a bit, but looked at Grace again. She had threw the accusation out there in the open, without getting into any details. Sam, when he woke up, would fill in the blanks. He had to wake up...he just had to.

'I'll be over there, but I am not leaving Sam!' Ivy yelled, then turned and flounced off. She took out her cellphone and dialed Ethan's number.

Meanwhile, Alistair finished his call. The jury was back and there was a verdict. Alistair had no doubt, that he would be a free man again. As he began to walk over to where Ivy was, he was blocked by Kay Bennett.

'Well, hello, Ms. Bennett!'

'Did you sleep with my mother?' Kay asked, her tone vicious.

Alistair rested a hand on her shoulder. Grace watched the two of them from afar.

'You're mother likes it rough...and your father, being the gentle soul that he is, just isn't able to satisfy her. I do believe that the reason your poor father is fighting for his life right now, is because of a certain tape he found. Your mother had recorded our lovemaking session, then left the cassette out where anyone could find it. I suspect your father did.'

'That's it!' Kay screamed, running back towards Grace at full force! T.C. jumped up and blocked her way, keeping her at bay.

'Kay, stop this! This isn't going to do anyone any good!' T.C. yelled. Celeste was on her feet as well.

'You slept with Alistair Crane! You are even more of a stinking cow than I thought you were!' she screamed. Kay screamed.

Grace, taking advantage of the fact that T.C. was holding Kay back, took the time to do what she had wanted to do for some time now. She reached out and slapped Kay across the face!

'Grace!' T.C. yelled.

Miguel and Charity appeared in the area. Charity ran to Grace.

'Aunt Grace? What is it?'

Miguel gave Kay a hard look.

'Yeah, what's going on here?'

Grace realized she had no choice now. Now choice at all.

'Alistair Crane raped me! That's right! He raped me in our family kitchen, Kay! Are you happy?! Are you happy now?!' she screamed hysterically.

Kay calmed down some and T.C. let go of her. T.C. then spotted Alistair nearby.

'There's the rapist sonofabitch now! Let's get him!'

T.C. and Miguel began to run towards Alistair. Alistair hot footed it towards the nearest stair well! This was just great! He would get off on the attempted murder charges, only to wind up back in court for rape!

Ivy hung up the phone with Ethan, and watched from afar. Grace was no Rebecca Hotchkis! Ivy didn't think Grace was clever enough to come with evidence that proved Alistair raped her.

Ivy then looked away. Ethan had said he was at the cemetery visiting Gwen's grave. She just hoped he wouldn't have to visit Sam's, anytime soon.

Amanda rubbed Ethan's shoulder, as he finished laying the flowers on Gwen's grave. He stood up.

'I guess I'd better get over to the hospital. God, when is all of this tragedy going to end?!'

Amanda reached up and stroked Ethan's cheek.

'I will come with you. You need someone to support you at a time like this. I am just so sorry I never got a chance to know Gwen. She sounded like a wonderful person.'

'And a good wife.' Ethan murmured. He began to move around Amanda, when she moved forward and kissed him on the lips! Ethan jumped back.

'Oh, Ethan...I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking...please, let's just forget about this and get to the hospital, okay?' she sniffed, turning and walking towards the car.

Ethan was left to stare after her in shock. He wiped his lips. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three hours later, Eve sat in a dark corner of some obscure restaurant with Tony. She had not wanted to go out, since she was loathe to leave Julian. But, while Tony was getting ready, Julian slipped into her room, and let her know, that while he was not thrilled by the idea either, it would give him time to search the house, so they could find something to get on Tony.

She sipped some champagne, her eyes darting about. She prayed no one would see her here with Tony. Because then she would have to explain. And she didn't want to. Because for her part, she planned on going home at the end of the week.

"Eve?"

Eve looked at Tony. Has he been speaking to her?

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Tony set down his menu, then covered his hand with hers.

"I was asking if anything looked good on the menu. But you haven't even looked at it. And I do believe I know why."

"You do?"

"Yes, Prudence."

"Prudence?" Eve asked, feeling a but unnerved. Tony squeezed her hand.

"Eve, darling, I know there is a part of you, that has to be wondering if her allegations against Julian are true."

"Oh, they're not." Eve said with relief. She had thought Tony had figured out that Prudence was really Julian!

But Tony frowned.

"You seem sure of this?"

Eve set down her champagne and picked up her menu.

"You're forgetting, Tony, that you have blackmailed me into leaving what I considered a perfectly happy marriage. I know my husband. He would never do anything like that to a woman like Prudence."

"Yes, well, I hate to admit it, but that was my first impression as well. My next one was that your maid may need psychological help."

Eve set down the menu.

"Prudence is just a bit eccentric. But she performs her duties well."

Tony rather doubted that, yet, he didn't know why. He suspected that Eve, having not been used to hiring servants, just took pity on the woman and now, does not know how to get rid of her. He would take care of that. Because once he and Eve were married, that woman was not living in his house!

Tony picked up his own glass of champagne and began to take a sip, when he looked up, past Eve. Eve noted a look of displeasure on his face, and turned in her seat to see who he was scowling at.

John Black and Rebecca Hotchkiss walked up to their table. John was giving Eve a questioning look. Rebecca smirked.

'Hello, Rebecca, John." Tony said coolly.

"Tony, Eve." John answered back, just as coolly. What the hell was Eve doing in Salem with this jerk? Where was Julian?

"Eve," Rebecca began to purr viciously, "where is Julian? Surely, he would not be pleased with this little scene."

Eve looked Rebecca up and down. She was sorry for Rebecca's losing Gwen, she really was, and even sorrier that Simone was responsible for it. But Eve knew good and damned well, that Rebecca was the reason poor Marlena was living in Harmony now, apart from John.

Eve ignored Rebecca. Her eyes met John's.

"Marlena is doing well in Harmony, in case you did not know."

There was a look in John's eyes, for a brief moment, that told Eve that John had not known how Marlena was doing. Eve wondered if this was because Rebecca was keeping him too busy, or because Marlena had shut her husband out?

Rebecca gave Eve a dirty look.

"Really, Eve, I would like to know. I mean were all of those love and fidelity speeches, not to mention the endless unsolicited advice, horse$ or what?"

"Rebecca!" Tony hissed. "I will not have you swearing at my fianc▌! Now get the hell away from our table!"

Eve looked away. John's mouth dropped open! Rebecca smiled.

"Fianc▌? Tell me I didn't hear the Count correctly?"

John sensed that something else was going on here! And for once, he wanted nothing to do with anything involving a DiMera. The whole town was still waiting for Stefano's jury to come back with a verdict.

John pulled on Rebecca's arm.

"Come on, our table is ready."

But Rebecca gently shook him off.

"You know, Eve, despite the falling out that Pookie and I have had, you know, over his helping your worthless daughter, get away scott free for killing my much more worthwhile one, I am shocked that you would leave him during his time of need."

Eve sat back and took a deep breath. She knew from Rebecca's tone, that she was about to be surprised by something. She had no choice but to play along.

"What time of need, Rebecca?" Eve almost snapped.

John pulled on Rebecca a little more forcefully.

"Let's go, Rebecca. Eve, it was nice seeing you again.' John said, pulling Rebecca towards their table. Once there, he forced her into her seat.

"Why, Rebecca?" he asked wearily. She had come to Salem to testify against Stefano and ended up staying. John gave her back her job at Basic Black, if for no other reason, but to quell his friend's depression over her daughter's death.

That move had been the kiss of death to his marriage to Marlena. She packed up and moved to Harmony to open a practice. As far as John knew, his wife had not filed for divorce, or even a separation, and neither would he. John truly felt that if Marlena would just give him a chance, he could explain that she was his true love, not Rebecca.

Rebecca sniffed.

"Do you know how galling it is, to watch her laugh and chat it up, when my Gwen is dead because of her bad parenting!"

"Oh, Rebecca!"

"It's true, John! Everyone in Harmony knows that when Eve ran off with Julian, who was my husband at the time, Eve let her relationship's with her husband and daughter fall apart! Simone's marrying Tony was to get back at Eve...and by the way, I think Tony is STILL married to her!"

John reached over and grabbed her hands.

"I feel for you, I really do. But telling Eve about her friend Grace Bennett's accusations against Alistair Crane, would serve no good purpose. She will find out soon enough and..."

"And what?" Rebecca asked, gazing at John lovingly. His hair looked good tonight!

"I'm not convinced that Eve wants to be with Tony. I think something else is going on there."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Eve has always been very good at allowing herself to be blackmailed. Still, I can't believe Julian would just let his wife live with Tony. I think you're right, something else is going on there." Rebecca said, her eyes sparkling. Oh, how she would love to know what Tony could be holding over Eve's head! Then, maybe she could use it, to get her own revenge on Eve and Julian, for helping her daughter's killer, escape justice.

"Tony? Do you know what Rebecca was talking about?" Eve asked.

Tony had resumed skimming the menu.

"Uh, yes, darling. Apparently your friend from Harmony...uh...I do believe she's married to the Chief of Police?"

Eve sucked in a breath!

"Grace? What about her?"

"Well, she has accused Alistair Crane of raping her." Tony answered. He already knew what he was going to order.

"What?!" Eve almost screamed.

"Oh yes," Tony continued on in a calm voice, "and her husband, the Chief, was in some sort of car accident. People are already saying that he somehow found out about it, and crashed his car."

Eve looked away from him. Poor Grace! And Sam! She wondered how serious this accident was? Eve hated to think like this, but now, FINALLY, maybe Preston would believe that his 'Grandpa', was the evil man everyone said he was! She stood up. Tony eyed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Tony, I need to get back to Salem, to be with Grace."

Tony peered up at her.

"Why?"

"Tony! You just told me that one of my dearest friends was raped by a man just as vile as your own father! She'll need all of the support she can get!"

"Well, no, that's not what I meant. I was under the impression, that after that DNA Hastings business, you were persona non grata in the Bennett Household?"

Eve took an impatient breath.

"Grace and I have been finding our way back to one another."

"Really?"

"Yes! What is the matter with you? Do you find it hard to believe that Grace could've forgiven what I did?"

Tony stood up as well now. John and Rebecca, along with a few other diners, were watching them.

"Julian didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what, Tony?"

Tony noticed that people were beginning to stare.

"Sit down, Eve."

"No, you sit down! I'll have your driver take me back to your mansion, where I will pack and go back to Harmony to be with my friend!"

"Damnit, Eve! Grace has been accused of being David Hastings partner in that whole kidnapping of Julian, Ivy Winthrop and her own daughter! I would think, that until that whole mess was settled, you wouldn't be so quick to fly to her side! Now sit down!"

Eve just stared at him. Tony was a liar! A damned liar! Grace would never be involved in anything that vile! Kay was kidnapped for God's sakes! Grace would never do this! Besides, if Julian even suspected Grace was involved, Eve was sure he would have told her!

"I'm leaving!" Eve said forcefully. She turned and hurried out. Tony seethed with frustration, as he told the waiter to bill him, before he was forced to hurry out after her.

John looked puzzled by the whole scene. Rebecca just smiled.

Julian, having removed his wig and glasses, but still wearing the housedress, searched Tony's study for any scrap of anything, to use against DiMera. But he was coming up short.

He sighed and looked up on the wall. That damned picture was a sacrilege! Julian looked around and found a letter opener. He then pulled a step stool in front of the painting, stood on it, and began to cut out Tony's head from the picture!

Just as he was doing this, the study door opened. Julian almost fell off of the stool! But when he saw who had entered, he relaxed somewhat, though at the time, he did not know why.

Bart, Tony's verbally, and sometimes physically abused servant, said nothing, as he walked over to the bar and began pouring himself a drink. He downed it, then smiled at Julian.

"Hey there, Mr. Crane." he said.

Julian just stared at him. He slowly got off of the stool, then put the letter opener back on the desk.

"Bart. You're looking well." he said slowly.

Bart nodded up towards the picture.

"Great thing you did to Mr. DiMera up there."

Julian looked from Bart, to the picture. He had not been successful in removing Tony's face out of it completely, but it was loose. He looked at Bart again.

"Bart, do I sense some employee dissatisfaction?"

Bart shook his head. His face then twisted into rage, as he threw his drink up towards the canvas, smashing the glass. Julian's eyes widened.

"Good Lord, Bart! What is it?" he asked, sensing that DiMera's minion was too upset with his employer, to give him away.

Bart took a deep, shaky breath.

"I just came from the doctor...I'm going blind!"

Julian sucked in a breath. Having been blind himself, he felt for Bart.

"Bart, I don't know what to say...I'm sorry...I was blind once myself..."

"Yeah, I remember. But you're not blind anymore. My sight isn't going to come back!" Bart began to sob again. Julian looked around, then eased over to the man. He patted him on the shoulder.

"It really isn't all that bad."

Bart looked at him.

"Really?"

Julian could not lie. He shook his head. Bart began to cry again.

"Alright now, Bart, get ahold of yourself! What does your impending blindness, and DiMera have to do with one another? Are you afraid he will fire you or something? If you remember, DiMera was blind once too."

"I'm blind because of that stinkin' bastard! The doctor told me I had taken one too many slaps and blows to the head! And Mr. DiMera is always hitting me for the smallest thing! I hate him! I just wish I knew of a way to make him pay!"

Bart began to sob again. Julian began patting his shoulder again, sympathetically.

"It will be alright now, Bart. If DiMera gives you any trouble, I can always find employment for you."

Bart stopped sniveling. A tear ran down his cheek.

"You mean that, Mr. Crane?"

"Of course. You should not have to put up with anymore physical abuse from that man! I mean, my God, he's blinded you."

Bart just stared at Julian. For a moment, Julian wondered if maybe the man didn't want his help!

"You're here to look out for your wife, aren't you?" he asked. He then looked Julian up and down, as if he had finally taken in his appearance.

"Yes, Bart. After that business up at the lake...well...I never had any intention of allowing Eve to stay here."

Bart nodded and sniffed.

"I understand. I never could get why Mr. DiMera just doesn't get a clue? I think most people know that your wife doesn't love him."

"Yes, well, Eve is afraid that if it comes out about what happened to Antonio...look, I would appreciate it if you did not give me away to Tony."

"I can do better than that, Mr. Crane. Follow me."

Julian raised a brow. Where was Bart going?

Julian followed Bart out of the library. Bart lead him down a series of hallways, until they reached some sort of basement/cellar. Julian began to feel a bit unnerved.

"Bart? Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Bart half-glanced back at him.

"You'll see." he smiled. Julian figured he really had nothing to lose. And if this turned out to be some sort of trap, well, how hard could it be to fight a man that was going blind?

Bart and Julian went down a set of stairs. Soon, they were stopped in front of a wall that held many different wines. Julian squinted at one. It looked to be a good vintage.

Just as he was thinking about stealing it for him and Eve to drink later on in her bedroom, Bart reached for that particular bottle and removed it from it's place. The wall slid back.

Julian almost jumped out of his skin! And he was sure that was from the trauma of being locked up in a secret room himself! This was the last thing he needed to see!

But as the room slid back, Julian's mouth dropped open! Good God!

Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald rushed out and jumped on Bart! Bart began screaming. Julian rushed to try and pull Antonio off of him!

"For Christ's sakes, Antonio! The man is going blind!" he screamed.

'Well until he is blind, I'm kicking his ass!" Antonio screeched in response. He then stopped suddenly and got off of Bart. He pointed at Julian.

"You shot me!" he yelled, moving towards Julian. Julian began to back away, when he heard someone else call his name. Julian looked into the secret room. His breath caught in his throat. He looked at Antonio, who nodded tiredly.

Gwen Winthrop ran and jumped into Julian's arms! She was sobbing.

"OH GOD, JULIAN!!! I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOREVER!!! TELL ME IF ETHAN IS ALRIGHT...TELL ME..." she cried, breaking down completely. Julian held her tightly. What had DiMera done?!

Preston walked into the Harmony Police station, unable to believe that yet another citizen in this town, was trying to frame his 'Grandpa Alistair'! This rape thing was just too much!

Preston saw Alistair sitting in front of a desk that belonged to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Luis was nearby and raised a brow at Preston's arrival.

Alistair stood up when he saw Preston.

"Did you call that lawyer?" he demanded to know.

Preston eyed him wearily, a bit put off by his tone.

"Uh, yes. He'll be joining us shortly. Grandpa Alistair, what happened?"

Being called 'Grandpa Alistair', just made Alistair forget himself.

"Just shut-up you Black sonofabitch, will you?!"

People nearby heard the outburst, including Luis, who shook his head. Preston squinted at him.

"What did you call me?!" he demanded, his heart sinking. Good God! Was it possible that everyone in this town, including his own parents, had been right about Grandpa Alistair this whole time?!

"Uh...I...said you lack experience...yes, that's what I said." Alistair said soothingly, his tone different.

Preston relaxed.

"Oh, for a minute there I thought..."

"Jesus Christ!" Luis snapped, coming over by the two of them. "You really are as stupid as people have been saying you are!"

"What are you talking about?!" Preston asked, sniffing huffily.

"I heard him call you a 'Black sonofabitch'! Those two officers over there heard it, as did that lady sitting right there!"

Preston looked around at the officers, and the woman sitting on a bench. The three of them nodded in agreement. Preston then grabbed Alistair's collar! Alistair began to struggle.

'Someone want to get this...this..."

"This what, 'GRANDPA'! I hope you rot! And this time, I'll even testify against you!"

"You ingrate! After all I have done for you..."

"All that you have done? You stole me from my mother! My real mother!"

"The mother I gave you was ten times better, than the junkie whore you were born too! So, as I said, be grateful!"

Preston shook him hard! Luis and Hank pulled Preston back.

"He's not worth it! Just walk away!" Luis advised. Preston clenched his fists, but turned and walked off. Alistair smirked at his back.

Outside of the station, Preston shook his head sadly. Somehow, he had to find his parents and make amends for his ignorance. A single tear ran down his face, as he walked to his car. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Teresa took the drink that Whitney handed her, and gulped it down greedily. Fox raised an eyebrow. They were sitting in the Crane study.

"There's no need to swill it down." Fox said, in a teasing manner.

Teresa glared up at him. She was sitting on the leather sofa. She handed Whitney her glass for another refill.

"Teresa, if you don't slow down, one of us is either going to have to drive you home, or insist that you stay the night." Whitney said, walking back over to the bar. She could feel Fox's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

They had not had the chance to discuss their argument from this morning. Actually, Whitney did not consider it so much an argument, as her putting her foot down. Either Fox got over whatever hangups he had about having children, or the two of them were going to have serious problems in the future!

"I mean," Teresa continued to complain, "I'm sorry, Fox, Whitney, I know that Preston is related to both of you, but he's a real bastard!"

Fox took a deep breath.

"You don't have to apologize and I will add the word 'stupid' in front of your 'bastard' and I think that would just about do it!" he quipped.

Whitney walked over and handed Teresa another drink. She smiled at her.

"Add 'really' in front of Fox's 'stupid' and your 'bastard', and NOW we've summed him up to a tee."

"You know what I just don't get," Fox said, "is how long Grandfather thinks he can keep up this charade of being the doting, 'Grandpa Alistair'? I mean we all know how he feels about my father and Eve. That's the reason why he had Preston kidnapped in the first place. Surely, you would think that as much time as my 'brother' spends with the creep, something would start to sink in?"

"Or Alistair would slip up." Teresa noted.

"From the sounds of things, he did." Whitney said quietly. They had all heard the news about Sam Bennett's accident, and the news that Grace Bennett was accusing Alistair of rape.

Teresa downed her glass. Whitney folded her arms.

"I mean, surely, Preston will be able to see through Alistair this time? Would he really be stupid enough to defend Alistair again?" Whitney asked.

Teresa shook her head with disgust.

"Yep! This is the same man who thinks that the customers at Dunnings, are just going to go off quietly into the night, once they realize that when they return something they paid cash for, and have a receipt to show for it, will only get them an in-store credit!"

Fox wagged his finger.

'I think Preston's on something! He has to know that's going to lose you more customers."

"I tried to tell the 'really stupid bastard' that! That was when he got cute and made it clear that I was only to address him as 'Mr. Hart'!"

"Oh, Jesus!' Fox cried.

Ethan entered the room just then. Teresa sat up straight. Fox, having his back to the door, turned towards the door. Whitney smiled at him.

"Hey, Ethan. How is your father doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ethan, I didn't even hear you come in." Fox noted, standing up. Teresa stood as well.

"I'm sorry about what's happening to your family, Ethan." Teresa said softly. Whitney glanced over at her.

"Thanks." Ethan said, walking into the room. "My father is out of surgery, but he's still in critical condition. He's not even conscious."

"What about Grace? How's she holding up?" Fox asked.

"Oh, you mean with having to keep such a terrible secret?! I can't believe that bastard did this!" Ethan cried out. Teresa moved to embrace him.

Amanda suddenly entered the room. Whitney noted that Fox frowned when he saw her.

"Hey, Amanda, where did you come from?" Whitney asked. Ethan let go of Teresa and moved so that he was away from Amanda, something that Fox noticed.

"I just came from the hospital with Ethan. Such a terrible thing...and then with nice Mrs. Bennett going through all that she's going through...it makes me feel very small."

"Small?" Teresa asked, eyeing her. There was something about Amanda Cowell she didn't like. She suspected it was because she was hanging around Ethan so much, and that she was Simon Cowell's daughter. But, it wasn't like she had to worry about Amanda stealing Ethan away or anything. After all, she was his sister.

"Well, yes. I mean, I came here, looking to escape the humiliation of my broken engagement, and to meet my mother. That turned out to be a crock...but being here...hearing other people's pain...I can't imagine being raped...especially by someone so old!"

Teresa and Whitney grimaced in agreement. Fox looked at Ethan, who moved farther away from Amanda.

The doorbell rang just then. It then rang two more times. Fox rolled his eyes, as he moved towards the door.

"These damned servants are sloughing off, now that they know my father and Eve aren't here!" he complained, walking towards the study exit.

But Amanda moved to block him. She gave him a sultry smile. Fox gulped! That kiss the other night had not been a mistake! He knew it!

"I'll get the door. I don't mind." she said, turning and walking out of the study. Whitney hurried after her, watching as she disappeared down a hall. She then closed the door.

Ethan, Teresa and Fox looked at her questioningly.

"What, honey?" Fox asked.

Whitney looked around the room.

"Is there something going on with Amanda that I should know about? Fox, you've been acting really funny around her lately."

Fox shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean?" he asked innocently.

But Whitney's eyes moved to Ethan's.

"And you got as far away from her as possible. Ethan, Fox, what's up here?"

Now, Teresa was curious. She had instincts, and she knew the phony/nice routine when she saw it! And Amanda Cowell was phony/nice to a tee!

Teresa touched Ethan's cheek.

"Ethan? You can tell us."

Ethan rubbed his forehead.

"Fine! Fine, I'm just going to say it! Today, at the cemetery, when I was visiting Gwen's grave, Amanda...well...she..."

"Kissed you?" Fox asked. Ethan's mouth dropped open! He nodded.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked.

"Because I got the pleasure of her whole tongue down my throat, the other night!" Fox revealed.

Whitney held up a hand.

"Wait...wait one minute! Are you both saying that Amanda has been...has been..."

"Putting the moves on both of her brothers!" Teresa finished, her face twisted in a grimace.

Fox shook his head.

"I can't believe she kissed you! I mean, before I knew that, I was beating myself up, wondering if that kiss she gave me, really was an accident, like she said."

"She said it was an accident?!" Teresa cried out. "How do you 'accidentally' shove your tongue down someone else's throat?!"

"You don't!" Whitney answered. "And this bitch is getting the hell out of here! Fox, I am so sorry for inviting her here!"

Fox walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright."

"No, Fox, it's isn't! I mean, think about it: we barely knew this woman...we should've been more careful!"

Ethan held up a hand.

"Wait a minute! I know Amanda's behavior has seemed a bit unorthodox, but maybe she has emotional problems. Maybe, instead of ganging up on her, we should try and get her some help?"

Fox shook his head.

"You do that bro. I want her the hell out of here!"

"Fox! If we confront her now..."

Whitney shook her head adamantly.

'No, Ethan! If she's kissing her brothers, there's no telling what she could pull on the twins!"

Teresa's mouth fell open!

"God! Do you think she's that sick?!"

"Like father, like daughter! It's in the genes!" Fox groused.

'Oh come on you guys! I have spent time with Amanda, who despite her problems, is still our sister, Fox! She has a heart. And Whitney, I know she would never hurt Evan or Erin."

Fox snorted!

"Ethan, if we had pets she'd be mounting them!"

"Fox!' Ethan cried out in disgust. Teresa giggled, but stopped, when Ethan looked at her. Whitney shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. But she leaves tonight."

Amanda opened the door to Preston. They both gaped at one another.

"Amanda!" he cried reaching out for her. He picked her up and swung her around. Amanda was grinning from ear to ear. He eventually let go of her, putting her back onto the ground.

"Honey, I was so sorry to hear about your broken engagement to the Prince." he said gently.

Amanda waved a hand at him.

"I'm not! People don't know this, but I got a pay off not to talk. You know the creep was gay!"

Preston's eyes widened!

"No, I would've never known! You both seemed so happy..."

"Yeah, right! Are you here to see your parents? I heard that the Crane's turned out to be relatives of yours. I'm related to an ex-Crane myself."

Preston nodded.

"I heard about that. How's it going?"

"Oh, my real mother is a bitch! And believe me, Preston, I am going to make her pay!"

Preston smiled at her, reaching down to hug her again. Whitney, Fox, Ethan and Teresa appeared in the hallway. Teresa rolled her eyes at Preston.

"Don't worry, Teresa. You have the whole store to yourself again." Preston said.

Fox eyed Preston's arm around Amanda.

"You two know one another?"

Amanda smiled back at Fox. It was that same 'come hither' look, that she had given him back in the study.

"Preston and I have known one another since we were kids. His parents and my parents are friends." she said.

"Why are you here?' Whitney asked Preston. Preston looked at Ethan.

"I now know how naive I was about Grandpa...about Alistair. And I wanted to let you know, that if your step-mother needs anything at all, to just call me. I also wanted to make amends with my parents. Are they in?"

Fox and Whitney looked at one another. Fox answered.

"No. They're both off on a little 'holiday'."

Eve said nothing to Tony, the whole ride back to the mansion. Tony peered at her.

"Please don't be upset with me, Eve."

Eve didn't answer.

Tony reached down to take her hand. She snatched it back. Tony licked his lips.

"I must say, your attitude is really poor."

Eve looked at him.

"Tell me, Tony. What part of, 'I don't love you', do you not understand?"

Tony gave her a blank stare.

"I don't understand." he said.

"Oh, I think you do. Think back: how many times, have I told you to your face, that I did not love you, and that I loved Julian?"

Tony continued to stare blankly at her.

"Never."

"Oh, please!"

"No, Eve, seriously. I mean, yes, you may have said those words to me, in some childish fit of temper, but you never really meant it. I knew that. I could see it in your eyes."

Eve turned and stared out of the window. There was no getting through to this man!

"You know, dear, the person you should be mad at is Julian. He never tells you anything. That is why your marriage is always on the cusp of disintegration. It wouldn't be that way with me, Eve."

Eve continued to stare out of the window. Tony said nothing more.

Then, after a few moments, Eve felt a hand creeping up underneath her dress! Eve shoved Tony's hand away!

"Stop it, Tony!"

But Tony moved closer to her. Eve's heart began to beat wildly. Tony rarely, if ever, had been this forward! She scooted towards her door.

"Eve, tell me that the portrait stirred something in you?"

Eve turned and looked at him. It was dark, but she could still see the glint of his teeth.

"Tony, when we get back to the mansion, I am packing my bags and going back home. I am taking my maid, who is really Julian, with me. You can tell the police everything. I plan on telling them that I shot Antonio, to protect Julian. That's how much I love him! And the only thing that portrait stirred in me is revulsion! I have told you over and over again, that when you lied to me, about who I was, you killed anything I could've ever felt for you!"

"But, you can forgive Julian, when he lies, over and over again?"

"I love Julian."

"And you loved me. You told me so when I thought I was dying! Those feelings were very real!"

"I loved Julian even then...I just didn't know it!"

Tony reached forward and hit the intercom.

"Driver, stop here."

Eve looked over at him. What the hell was he doing? She looked around. It was dark, the road was deserted, and there were trees and high grass all around. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She was wearing a strapless, red velvet gown, high heels and her hair was up. Eve had the bad feeling, that she was going to need tennis shoes!

Tony looked at Eve, before speaking into the intercom.

"Driver, get out!"

Now, Eve really began to panic! She reached for her door handle, to get out as well, but Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Excuse me, Mr. DiMera?" the driver squeaked.

"I said get out and leave the keys!"

"But it's dark around here! Where am I supposed to go?"

"To hell for all I care! I said get out! Now!" Tony almost screamed. The driver, who looked no older than 20, got out.

"What about Ms. Johnson?" he squeaked again.

"She will be staying with me!"

But Eve began to scream! She hit the power window and threw her purse out of it.

"Call the house and ask for Prudence!" she screamed. "Tell him that Mr. DiMera is trying to kill me!"

Tony let go of Eve's arm and jumped out of the car on his side! The driver ran for the purse, then ran down the road! Tony hurried after him a ways! The driver was yelling his head off, carrying Eve's purse!

Tony turned to run back to the car, but Eve had jumped out and hurried to get into the driver's side. She had hit the button to lock all of the doors. Eve took off past him, before he could reach the car!

"EVE!" Tony screamed. "I didn't mean it! I love you!"

The car stopped with a lurch, some ways away. Winded, Tony began walking towards the car, under the delusion that Eve was going to let him back inside the vehicle.

But she got out. Tony stopped. Both Eve and the car were some ways away still.

"Darling," he shouted, "please forgive me! I was just so overcome with emotion! I love you! I just wanted to...I wanted to..."

'Kill me?! Rape me?!" Eve shouted back.

"No! No! Never, Eve! May I cut off both of my hands, if I ever laid a finger on you! Or hurt you in anyway! I just wanted to make gentle love, in the backseat...that's all!"

Eve shook her head wildly! Then, she reached back behind her to grab the zipper of her dress. She yanked it down some, exposing her full breasts. Tony stopped and gaped.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW THESE, YOU BASTARD!!! THESE BELONG TO JULIAN AND JULIAN ALONE!!! GO TO HELL!!!" Eve screamed. She then yanked up her dress, hurried to the car, jumped in and sped off!

As she burned rubber down the road, Eve looked in her rearview mirror. Even though it was dark, she could still make out Tony's lone figure. He wasn't even trying to run.

Eve took deep, steady breaths to calm herself! This was all her fault! She had been dealing with Tony all wrong this whole time! You can't be decent with some people! She should've told him to get the hell out of her face, when he came sniffing around after their 'island stay'!

Eve saw the driver running and stopped to pick him up.

Bart hung up the phone in the DiMera sitting room. A person that he vaguely recognized as being Zach, the driver, was blathering on about something. Bart didn't have time to listen. He was going blind for God's sakes!

Julian sat on the sofa with Gwen and Antonio.

"What else do you remember, Gwen?" Julian asked. That sonofabitch DiMera had kept Gwen in that stupid, little room, for all of this time! To think that his friendship with Rebecca, was needlessly ruined, because of that parasite!

"I awoke in this house...only I did not know it at the time. There were nurses...doctors..."

Antonio looked at Julian.

"Remember what was going on around that time? Remember? DiMera kicked Simone off of his plane, then disappeared." Antonio said.

"But he really was here, overseeing your stay, Gwen." Julian finished.

"You do know, that it was Simone that ran into Ethan and you?" Julian asked.

Gwen's eyes widened with shock.

"No! I knew nothing! I mean, once I realized that Tony wasn't going to let me go, I didn't think about who had hit us, so much as whether Ethan was alright. I guess I just assumed Tony did it."

Antonio stood up.

"All of this because of Rebecca's lies?" he asked,

Gwen nodded quickly. Julian rubbed her shoulder.

"He made it very clear that he had not forgotten about my mother, and what she tried to pull. But those bruises on her face didn't lie! That man is an animal and capable of anything!"

Julian looked over at Bart.

"Yes, I know," Julian said. "That's why I'm here...dressed like this. Tony was threatening us with Antonio's murder here. Why aren't you dead again?" he asked Antonio.

Antonio sneered at him.

"Because you're a lousy shot?! How the hell should I know? I remember being here as well, with nurses and doctors, before I was dumped in that room with Gwen! You had no business shooting me!"

"I was aiming for DiMera! I could care less about you to waste a bullet on!" Julian snapped. He looked at his watch. Gwen stood up.

"What?"

"Eve should've been back here by now! I'm worried. Look, Gwen, have Antonio take you back to Harmony."

"No, Julian, we need for Tony to see that we have leverage against him now! He'll let Eve leave here!"

"He's going to let Eve leave anyway, even if I have to kill him." Julian said coolly.

Suddenly, the squeal of tires could be heard! Julian, Gwen and Antonio, looked at one another, before hurrying towards the front door. Bart fixed himself another drink.

Julian got to the door first and whipped it open! The chauffeur, who had a few zits on his face, got out of the passenger side! Eve jumped out of the driver's side. Her dress looked as if it was about to come off!

"Eve!" Julian cried out, running to her. "Where is that bastard?! What did he do to you?!"

But Eve looked past him, at Antonio and Gwen.

"Antonio? Gwen..." she said, before falling into Julian's arms in a dead faint. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Much had happened, since Julian, Eve, Gwen and Antonio had escaped the DiMera house, three days before.

First, before any of them went anywhere, Julian had Bart and Zach, the limo driver, help him break apart that revolting painting of DiMera and Eve, in the throes of passion. Julian would not stand for something that appalling even existing!

Secondly, the trip back was harrowing. Zach drove the vehicle. He was too afraid of Tony to stay behind and call the police, or even be in the same town.

Julian called the Salem P.D. from his cell in the limo. The call had been forwarded to Abe Carver, who was the last person Julian wanted to speak to. But, for the sake of decency, he kept a civil tone.

Abe had been livid, when Julian told him that they had just up and left the scene. He ordered him to turn the limo back around. Julian ignored him, told him to pick up DiMera, 'like he should have years ago', then hung up.

Julian had offered to swing Gwen by Rebecca's townhouse, before they left Salem. But Gwen had been more eager to see Ethan. And she was also a little peeved at her mother. She voiced her disgust aloud, that if her mother hadn't began playing games with the DiMera's, what had happened to her, wouldn't have.

Antonio was quiet. Julian was thankful for that, as was Bart, who was asleep. Julian had decided to hire him on, where the poor man could spend his remaining eyesight time, looking at a more pleasant looking house. Julian would think of something for him to do once he was indeed blind.

Julian had his arms around Eve, who's head rested against his shoulder. She didn't have much to say either. She just hoped that this would finally be the end of her association with the DiMera's, and that hopefully, Simone would someday be free of Tony as well.

Zach the limo driver, got stopped once by the police for speeding. Julian made his presence known in the back, and the driver was allowed to be on his way...and still speed.

HARMONY -THREE DAYS LATER

Antonio fished out the last Frosted Flake from his cereal bowl, and spooned it into his mouth. Now it was time to sip the milk.

As he picked up the bowl to his mouth, Pilar walked into the kitchen. Antonio had went back to staying with his mother, after his harrowing ordeal. She eyed him, as he finished the milk, got up and took his bowl to the sink. He then wiped his mouth and went back to sit down at the table.

Pilar looked from the cereal bowl, to him.

"Antonio?"

Antonio picked up the paper. Pilar noticed he wasn't looking at the employment section, but sports.

"Antonio!" she snapped, when he did not answer from before. Antonio lowered his paper a bit, looking at her.

"Yeah, Mama, what is it"  
Pilar picked the bowl up out of the sink.

"Who did you think was going to wash this?"

Antonio rolled his eyes and began to stand back up, dropping the paper. But that just served to annoy Pilar all the more!

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! You know I don't have the time to be keeping up after you, with all that I do at the FBI now! Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But I really think you should take your Uncle Roger up on his offer."

Antonio shook his head. A while back, Pilar had discovered that his father, Martin Fitzgerald, had been the twin brother of a corporate raider that lived in Springfield, Illinois, named Roger Thorpe.

Pilar had told Antonio, on the night that he had returned from his brief, yet forced stay in the DiMera cellar, that this Roger Thorpe, had a position for him at one of his new wife's businesses. Antonio had said he would think about it, since it would mean he would have to relocate.

"Mama, I barely know that man! And what I do know about him makes him one step below the Cranes!"

"Antonio, you need to find a job! And not in stripping! I would rather see you dead than doing anything like that!"

"Mama!" Antonio cried out.

"It's true!" Pilar said firmly. "And if you hadn't been working at the godforsaken place, you would never have had the misfortune to run into Lexie Carver."

The doorbell rang. Pilar walked out of the kitchen. Antonio leaned back in his chair. Lexie Carver. How could his feelings for her have died so quickly?

Antonio knew how and why. And it was for this reason, that he had no intention of moving off anywhere!

Pilar came back into the kitchen with Abe Carver. Antonio stood up.

"Abe?"

"Hello, Antonio. I'm sorry to disturb everyone here, but I am really worried about Lexie."

Pilar nodded.

"Yes, I received her wedding invitation days ago. I tried to get in touch with Antonio, but couldn't get him on his phone. Now we all know why."

Abe sighed.

"Yes, well, I finally paid Stefano a visit in jail. His jury is STILL out. Anyway, the bastard was smug as usual. But he told me that he had found a husband for Lexie."

Antonio and Pilar looked at one another. Antonio then spoke.

"What do you mean he 'found her a husband'? I take it it wasn't me?"

"Oh, hell no, Antonio. And it isn't me either. Stefano gleefully told me that Lexie made a deal with him, and her part was to divorce me and marry someone he knew...probably some criminal."

"Probably!" Pilar cried. "What was this deal?"

Abe shook his head, then looked at Antonio.

"Lexie was the one that convinced her father to give both of us the real cure...the one that turned us back to human beings and not Sasquatches."

"I was always human!" Antonio snapped defensively. "Just a little hairy is all."

"I was human too...underneath it all." Abe countered. "But that's not the point here. The point is, Lexie went out on a limb for all of us, knowing it could doom her to a life of hell with some creep she barely knows! Stefano told me he called her at that lake the two of you were at, to tell her about her husband to be and the invitations."

Antonio nodded somberly.

"That makes sense. She did get a call...then she went outside. When she came back in, she insisted on speaking to Tony alone. After that, she just took off in her car. I know Tony helped her get away."

"Yes, well speaking of that SOB, we can't find him. The night Julian called me, I sent almost every man available to comb the area Eve left him in, then his house, then the whole town of Salem. Nothing. And there's no reason to believe that he's used any of the DiMera jets recently."

"What about Lexie?" Pilar asked. "Maybe she left in one?"

Abe shook his head again.

"There's no record that she did. It's almost as if she vanished off of this earth. I know that sounds melodramatic, but I'm telling you both, I'm really scared now. And Theo misses his mother."

"If I hear from her, I'll call you." Antonio said. He then sat back down and began reading the sports page.

Abe gave him a long look, a little put off by Antonio's cavalier attitude. He didn't appear to be that worried about Lexie. Abe wondered if that was because he really knew where she was? Or because his feelings for her had cooled?

Pilar touched his arm.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks. I'm stopping by the Crane estate to see if Eve knows anything that might be able to help."

Those were the last words Antonio heard, as his mother and Abe stepped out of the kitchen. Antonio lowered his paper again. Abe was stopping by to see Eve? Antonio raised a brow. He would have to find an excuse to see Eve as well. Because what no one realized yet, was the night that Julian had freed Gwen and him from that God awful room, during that moment that Eve had gotten out of that limo, with her dress half undone, was the moment that his affections 'switched' from Lexie, to Eve!

Antonio closed his eyes. He couldn't get the vision of seeing her breasts, spilling forth out of that red dress! And when she had finally fixed the dress, Antonio began to wonder what it would be like to touch her, to kiss her neck...

He had tried to shake it off in the limo, on the ride back to Harmony. He had made it a point not to look at Eve at all, and it helped that it was dark.

But he had dreamt about her last night. Abe's words just now, made Antonio realize that he had to see Eve again. He got up, determined to catch up to Abe. He would accompany Abe over to the Crane estate, to find out 'information' about Lexie as well. Antonio stood up.

Fox stopped short, when he entered the dining room and found Julian sitting there, next to the twins in their high chairs. He was reading the front page, that for the past three days, had had nothing on it but Alistair and Grace. Fox noticed that his father was grinning!

Fox made his presence known, just as Julian absent mindedly, spooned some eggs into Evan's mouth. Erin began to kick against her high chair, when she didn't get any.

"I know your wife doesn't like you doing that." he commented, sitting down himself.

Julian raised a brow.

"Oh, thank God it's you." he noted, setting aside the paper.

"Yes, well I'm glad to see you too, since this is the first day I have. I thought you'd be 'sleeping in' again?"

Julian grinned again. For he and Eve had spent the last three days in bed. Fox and Whitney had been relegated to being babysitters for the twins, yet again, something both he and Eve both felt terrible about.

But, the night they got home, it had been late. Neither had said much to one another, since there was always something else much more important. The most pressing being, returning Gwen to Ethan.

Ethan had already been asleep, when he whipped open the door. He had looked annoyed to see Julian and Eve, then puzzled. Finally, Gwen stepped out from behind the both of them.

Ethan had reeled backwards, shocked. Eve had hurried to him first, thinking that something physical was happening to him. But he insisted he was alright, and reached out for Gwen, asking how it was possible she was standing right before him?

Gwen told Ethan everything. Julian noted that Eve looked somewhat ill when she heard the details. He also knew that his wife still felt responsible for bringing DiMera into all of their lives, though in this case, Julian thought Gwen did have a small point. Tony probably wouldn't have given Gwen a second look, if Rebecca hadn't pulled that rape scheme.

So, Julian and Eve decided to leave Ethan and Gwen to catch up alone. The next stop was Antonio's, or Pilar's house. Julian had been too tired to snipe at Antonio, and he suspected Antonio must have felt the same way, because he said nothing, even as he got out of the car and walked towards his mother's front door. Julian had murmured that he had thought Antonio somewhat rude, and that the least he could've done is thanked them for the ride. Eve had patted his knee, and told him that Antonio was probably just tired.

That left Zach, the limo driver, and Bart. Eve told Bart she would give him an exam as soon as she could, and see if there were any treatment options for his blindness. Bart had nodded sadly, thanking her. Julian suspected that the former DiMera servant did not hold out much hope.

Julian allowed Zach and Bart to stay in rooms in the house, until they called the police, which would be done, when they were all less tired. But as soon as Julian and Eve looked in on a sleeping Evan and Erin, then settled into their own room, the two found that they could do everything but sleep!

So, for the past three days, Julian and Eve made love, talked, made love, talked, took bath's together, with the intention of leaving the room, but just ended up making love again.

Julian was anxious at first, for he was fearful that Tony had indeed done something wretched to Eve on that dark road. But she insisted she was fine. She did tell him that she felt like a fool, for being too soft on Tony. Eve told him that she felt as if she had taken a harder line with him, she might have been able to keep him out of their lives, and out of Simone's.

Julian made it clear to her that none of this had been her fault, and that Tony was just insane, period! Secondly, while he hated saying it to her, he was forced to remind her of Simone's past poor behavior, and he did not want her blaming herself for anything that girl had done to ruin her own life!

Eve then asked him about his time in the room, and about Grace. Julian skipped telling her about the unpleasant fights with Ivy, and trying to get that Bennett girl to shower. But, he did tell her about when David was eventually thrown in there, courtesy of Alistair, and that both David and Alistair declared their love for Grace. He then gently told her, that it was his gut feeling that Grace had been involved somehow.

Eve had looked sad then. It was the same look she got on her face, whenever Simone's name came up. As if she was thinking about something she had lost and wanted back. Julian then had to confess, that he really didn't know what to believe about Grace's rape claim. They would just have to see.

Fox had knocked on their door several times, as had Sheridan and even Marlena. Julian had opened the door a crack, dressed in a robe, and told all of them that both he and Eve would be in touch. There were newspapers piled out in the hall, and half eaten meals on trays, that were brought and taken away by servants.

But finally, on this day, Eve finally resisted him, and insisted that she had to see Grace, and examine Bart. So, she and Bart had taken off early, after getting the twins bathed and dressed. She was the reason they were sitting in the dining room now. Zach, the limo driver, had returned to Salem two days before.

"Eve and I were just doing some catching up is all. Now, tell me about your Grandfather. I heard bail was denied? I'm sure he has Preston to hold his hand."

Fox snorted! Erin looked over at him. Evan was watching Julian however, and his mouth was open, as if he were waiting for another spoonful of eggs!

"What was that for?" Julian asked.

Fox smirked.

"Luis and Sheridan came over the other night. Preston tried to be with Alistair, when he was first arrested. But apparently Alistair, forgot that he wasn't 'Grandpa Alistair' and called Preston some kind of racial name or something."

Julian lowered his spoon.

"He did, did he?" Julian asked, not surprised, but at the same time, somewhat sorry that his son had to learn about Alistair in that way.

"Yeah. Luis was there. Preston finally seemed to see the light, because a couple of officers had to pull him back off of Alistair. Anyway, so Preston came running over here, looking for Eve and you. But when he realized you weren't around, he took off with Amanda. I think she's living with him now."

"Amanda?" Julian asked.

"Oh you know her! That girl that Mother had by Simon Cowell?"

Julian seemed to be thinking, then, realization dawned over him.

"Oh yes...she isn't still living here, is she? Really, Fox, she looks so much like your mother did at that age, it gives me the creeps! I mean I don't think my heart could take it, if I ran across her in the middle of the night."

"Oh, well, she is gone, and even if you did run across her in the middle of the night, you're not related to her, so you wouldn't have to worry."

Julian blinked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that both Ethan and I were practically molested by her!"

Julian's mouth dropped open! He then called out for one of the servants. Two happened to come into the dining room.

"Please, both of you, finish feeding the twins in the kitchen."

They nodded, each servant picking up one of the twins. Erin began to wail angrily. Julian stood up and touched her foot.

"Now, now, there. You behave yourself for just a little bit. Daddy will see you soon." he then let go of her foot and looked at Evan. He was as calm as he pleased. Julian smiled at him. The boy never gave him any trouble.

Julian waited until they were gone, before sitting back down again and looking at Fox.

"I'm sorry, but I did not want the twins listening to this kind of filth so early in the morning. Now, what was this you were saying before about being 'molested' by your sister? I am so sorry that you had to go through that, son. Can you talk about it? Do have any details...or pictures?"

"Father!"

"I'm sorry, Fox! Really I am. But this is just so...so...odd! Does your mother know about any of this?"

"Not that I know of. And Mother was not exactly thrilled to meet her anyway."

"Oh. So what is this about her and Preston?"

Fox shrugged.

"Apparently the two of them grew up together. I wasn't going to mention the incident to Whitney, but she suspected that both Ethan and I were uncomfortable around her. When I finally fessed up, she was the one that told Amanda to leave."

"How did this girl take it?" Julian asked.

"Well, she tried to lie at first. I mean in both cases, she claimed that the kisses were accidental. She told Whitney that she was just trying to lick some cake off of my mouth...and with Ethan, she claimed a leaf had blown under his nose, and that she was just trying to get it off."

Julian just stared at him. Fox cleared his throat, before speaking again.

"Yeah, I know. Total bull! And Whitney wasn't buying that either. She told her to get the hell out."

"Whitney said the word 'hell'?" Julian asked.

"Whitney is not the total goody two shoes everyone assumes she is. She swears sometimes...and other things..."

Julian peered at his son. He hadn't liked that tone of voice.

"What? Fox, I know that Eve and I have been counting on both Whitney and you to take up a lot of slack for us, at Crane Industries, and with the children. If there have been any problems between the two of you, because of this, then I will do all I can to make it right. The last thing I need, or Eve needs, is to watch your marriage fall apart."

Fox shook his head.

'It's not Eve or you. It's..."

"It's what, Fox?" Julian demanded sharply.

"Whitney wants to have a baby, and I haven't made it easy for her to persuade me. She ended up lying to me about taking her birth control pills, and she could be pregnant now as we speak."

"And this would be bad?" Julian asked in a sing song voice.

"Father, the idea of being a father and screwing it up as badly as..." Fox stopped abruptly.

"As badly as I did." Julian finished for him. He put a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Have you spoken to Whitney about this?" Julian asked.

Fox shook his head.

"Not really, though she does know that I understand why she did what she did."

"Fox, that is not good enough! You have to smooth things over with Whitney, right away, pronto!" Julian demanded.

A servant walked into the dining room and announced that Abe Carver and Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, were there to see them. Fox raised a brow. Julian groaned with disgust!

"So, I'm not going blind after all?" Bart asked, his tone gleeful.

Eve shook her head, squinting at the X-Ray. Bart's appointment had been with Dr. Parks, who had went to her office to get the original copy of the X-Ray, that had been sent to her by Bart's doctor in Salem.

"I'm telling you, Bart. There is nothing here. You look fine. We'll look at the original x-ray when Dr. Parks returns."

"Thanks, Mrs. Crane. I don't know how to thank you enough."

Eve smiled at him. It then died, when the door opened, and Grace stood there. Eve had been planning to confront Grace after she was through with Bart. She guessed that time would be now.

"Oh, Eve!" Grace cried, running to her and throwing her arms around her. Eve did not return the hug. Bart noted this.

Grace let go of her.

"I heard you were back! Have you heard?! Have you?!"

Eve's eyes went from Bart's to Grace's.

"Yes. I heard that Sam lapsed into a coma...and that you are accusing Alistair of raping you."

"Oh God, Eve! This whole thing had been such a nightmare!" she cried out, hugging her again.

"And," Eve finished, "I know that you conspired with David Hastings to kidnap Julian and the others."

Grace slowly released her. She backed back. Bart looked at her.

"What? Eve, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry for what Sam and you are going to go through. I have no doubt that Alistair is the animal you claim he is...but I believe my husband. And he believes you had something to do with kidnapping him."

"Eve...how could you? How could you? You would believe Julian Crane over me?!"

Eve walked up to her.

"I believe my husband, yes, Grace. Now leave this office, now."

"Eve! I'm coming to you because I need your support! It's the least you could do for me after all that you have done you...you..."

"Hey, get out of here, lady!" Bart yelled, ready to defend his new employer.

"Shut up! Who the hell are..."

Grace didn't get to finish her sentence. Eve had unscrewed a urine sample and threw it in Grace's face! Grace stumbled back, as some of the putrid liquid, slipped into her mouth!

Eve walked up to her again.

"Like I said, I believe my husband." she said. Grace began to cry out, sounding a lot like a wounded animal. She then turned and stumbled out of the room. Bart began to snicker. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dr. Parks brought Bart's original x-rays back to her office, shortly after the urine incident. It had been Eve's hope that her colleague would not notice the messed up sample, until after her and Bart had left the office. Her wish was granted.

Dr. Parks revealed that Bart's original x-ray had had a shadow on it, and that Bart's doctor, misread the shadow for a well-known tumor that does not kill, but steals many a victim's eyesight. She also broke the news to him, that his 'doctor' was a well-known drunk as well. Bart was appalled, and hinted that he may take some legal action.

After, Bart looked at Eve as she looked down the hallway. He saw a waiting area with a bunch of people there. He suspected they were friends of his new boss lady's.

"Well, I'm going back to the house to give Mr. Crane the good news. I'm sure he won't want to keep me around...you know, now that I'm not going blind."

Eve looked away from Kay, Jessica, John and Simone, who were sitting in the waiting area, outside of Sam's room. Grace walked out of a room, looking cleaned up after their fray. Eve looked from them, to Bart.

"Julian has his problems, but he's not like that. He will keep you on I'm sure. If you have any problems with him, let me know."

Bart looked down at the group. He recognized Simone.

"Hey! There's Mr. D's wife! Hi, Countess!" he shouted down the hallway. Eve looked around, feeling very self -conscious.

Simone looked down the hallway and saw her mother with...God, who was that?! She vaguely recognized him. John looked at her.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Kay and Jessica peeked down there as well. Grace rolled her eyes and walked a few feet away towards a bathroom. She disappeared inside.

Simone took a deep breath.

"I think, but I can't be sure. I think that he works for Tony."

"Simone, I can't believe Tony kept Gwen hostage all of this time! What a crappy thing to do!" Kay noted.

Simone glared at her.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?" Kay asked. Jessica stood between Simone and Kay.

"C'mon, Simone. Kay didn't mean it like that."

Kay's eyes widened.

"Like what?"

"Like you're blaming me for what Tony did." Simone said. "How was I supposed to know he would do something like that?"

"Look, Simone, I'm not blaming you...exactly."

"Why don't you just quit while you're ahead, Kay, okay?" John said.

"Okay Shaggy!" Kay said, in a Scooby voice. She then burst out laughing! John took a deep breath.

"Kay, now is not the time..."

"Oh would you two just please shut-up! God! No one can take a joke around here! Hell, it's MY father in there that's fighting for his life! And it's MY mother that was raped by Alistair Crane! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

Simone backed down.

"I'm sorry, Kay, I just..."

"You just what, Simone? Look, the sad truth is, that your husband probably did what he did to Gwen, to cover for you. And that's just the way it is! Now, I'm going in to sit with my father!"

Kay then turned and walked into Sam's hospital room. Jessica said nothing, but followed after her sister. Simone and John sat back down.

Bart looked semi-hurt, that Simone did not respond to his hello. Eve, seeing that, patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Bart. She doesn't even acknowledge me these days. Go and see Julian. It will be fine." she said. Bart nodded and walked off towards the elevator. Eve turned away from him and walked past John and Simone, without saying a word. Her destination was the bathroom that Grace had went in to.

Eve slammed open the door. Grace was holding a wet a papertowel, and was running it over her tongue. She stopped when Eve burst in. Grace flung the paper towel into the sink.

"The proper place for that would be the trash can." Eve said quietly, walking up to her.

"You are going to pay for what you did." Grace said, her voice full of emotion.

"Really? Tell me, where did Julian fit into your kidnapping plans? Was that to hurt me?"

Grace said nothing. What could she say without incriminating herself? What, that the plan had been to kidnap EVE, and not Julian? That Julian made a damned pest of himself and got what he deserved?

"I don't know what you're talking about. And neither does Julian. David is the one in jail."

"Julian told me that David, seemed pretty sure that he and you were going to run off together."

"David was delusional! Sam heard him telling that wild story and thought the same thing!"

Eve didn't say anything to that. She rubbed her jaw for a minute.

"The Alistair connection is what I can't get over. I mean, one minute David is in charge of this sick plot, then, Alistair one ups him, throws him in with Julian, Ivy and your own daughter, Kay, all the while, telling everyone in that room that he loves and wants you..."

"What is your damned point, Eve?! I mean, really! Are you just here to rub it in my face that that piece of filth, Alistair, raped me, and that my husband is in a coma, fighting for his life?! What?! I came to you, thinking that maybe I could count on you as a friend, during one of the worst experiences of my life and all you can do is repeat gossip and innuendo! You are a real piece of work! And you are now most certainly a Crane!"

Grace tried to move around Eve, but she blocked her.

"I will never forget that day, that Sam and you came over to the mansion, to give me 'support'. You knew I was suffering then, after my miscarriage and just the not knowing whether Julian was alive or dead. You gave me comfort, and all the while, you could've ended my suffering. You could've ended Sam's too, over Kay. I don't need to know the facts from you, because I'm pretty damned sure I know most of them. Good luck fighting Alistair. Not many people live to win a victory over him."

Eve then moved aside. Grace slowly walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she groaned. John and Simone, who had seen Eve go in there, stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" John asked. But Simone looked to her left. Now she knew why Mrs. Bennett had groaned. Ivy was walking towards them.

"Uh oh." was all Simone said. John looked at her as well. He then spoke.

"Ms. Winthrop, you really aren't welcome here."

Ivy looked him up and down.

"My John, how is it that you have all this free time during the day? Hello Simone, how nice it must feel to know that you are not the murderess we all thought you were. Grace, I'm here to be with Sam. He needs to be around people that love him."

"And that would be you?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Actually it would NOT be you." Ivy said affectionately.

"Get out of here, now!" John ordered Ivy. Ivy grabbed Grace's arm and swung her back into the bathroom. Eve was washing her hands when she saw the two of them.

"I want no part of this!" Eve said when she saw the two women. She walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at Simone and moved down the hall away from her, and ran right into Whitney!

"Whitney, honey, what are you doing here?" Eve asked.

Whitney's face was glowing!

"I had a doctor's appointment today...I'm pregnant! Oh, Mom, I just hope that Fox will be as happy as I feel!"

"Oh, honey, I know he will! Let's go home now, maybe he will still be there? You can tell him now!"

Whitney nodded excitedly. Together, the two women walked down the hallway and away from Simone and John. Simone looked as if she had been slapped across the face. John put an arm around her tenderly.

"Simone, I know they didn't mean to..."

"Be so inconsiderate? I could care less about Whitney's stupid baby! Besides, it's Fox Crane's. That makes the baby no damned good already!" she sniffed. She turned and sat down. John walked over and sat beside her.

"Simone, you put up a good act, but I know there is a part of you that wants to share in Whitney's joy."

Simone shook her head. A tear slipped down her face.

"There is a part of me that is angry that our baby is dead! And what I'm thinking is that it is not fair that Whitney, my mother, and their good for nothing husbands, can just keep stepping on people! They leave people like us, their victims, bruised and battered, while they just keep rolling on and on!"

John pulled her into his arms, as she quietly wept on his shoulder. She then pulled away abruptly and looked at him.

"How is it that you can be so forgiving?! How?!"

John looked at her sympathetically.

"I haven't forgotten anything the Crane's have done, Simone. But you can't let it eat you up alive. We will have other children."

Simone stood up. Somehow, those words were not comforting.

"I need to be by myself." she said. She then turned and walked down the hall, until she reached a terrace door. She then stepped out on to it, looked through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She punched some numbers, then sniffed again, wiping her tears impatiently with one hand. Someone answered.

"Hello, Tony?" she began to whine.

"What the hell do you want now, Ivy?"

Ivy leaned against the wall in the bathroom.

"I know that you had consensual sex with Alistair Crane!"

Grace raised a brow.

"Oh? Because he told you?"

"Yes, and he had a tape...one that he left for Sam to find."

"What do you mean, 'he left for Sam to find'?" Grace asked, panicking. In the back of her mind, she had feared something like this. That something shocking had caused Sam to go off the road and drive into a house.

"Why don't you ask Alistair all about it? He's probably in a cell right next to David's. David...Alistair...Sam. Three men you've screwed over, Grace. Two are on their way to prison and one may die! As you well know, I could give a damn about the first two, but Sam is my heart!"

Grace rolled her eyes!

"I know, 'he's the love of your life, yada, yada, yada'! I've heard it before! Well newsflash bitch: MY husband is the love of my life too! And if Sam heard a tape of anything incriminating about Alistair in me, it was him raping me on our kitchen table! Your newest confidante is going to get some of the same when he goes to prison!"

"And David?" Ivy asked.

"What about him?"

"David deserves to go to prison too? I mean, his only crime was thinking you were in love with him!"

"Stop fishing, Ivy! You were never any good at it! Now, get out of here, before I call security and tell them that Alistair Crane's newest 'buddy' is harassing my family and I, during our time of need!"

Ivy looked her up and down.

"My, Grace. You really have changed, haven't you? I don't quite know what to make of you." Ivy smirked.

"Urine."

Ivy raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked, not sure she heard her enemy correctly.

"Urine!" Grace snapped, and spit in Ivy's face! Ivy cried out and reeled back. Grace grinned.

"Another bitch, Eve Crane, threw a urine sample at me earlier..."

"And I have no doubt it was well deserved!" Ivy yelled, turning to pull a papertowel/napkin from the dispenser.

"Some of it got into my mouth. I thought I'd share it with you!"

Ivy gave Grace a horrified look, as Grace smiled, walking past her and out of the bathroom. Ivy stared after her. Grace was out of control and dangerous! There was no way in the hell she was leaving Sam defenseless against that witch!

"I've told you for the umpteenth time, Commander Carver, I know nothing of your precious Lexie's whereabouts! Now if you would please leave..."

"Look, I understand that my wife is not your favorite person, but Antonio and I are very worried about her." Abe said. Julian, Abe and Antonio were in Julian's study. Fox had left for Crane Industries shortly after the two pests had arrived!

A servant walked in.

"Can I get anyone anything?"

Antonio, who had picked up a picture of Eve, set it down and turned to the servant.

"I could use something to drink."

"The nearest river is 20 miles from here then." Julian responded, shaking his head at the servant.

"Nothing for any of us, thank you." Julian told the servant.

Antonio rolled his eyes. Abe did not flinch.

"Julian, you spent almost a day and a half in disguise in that mansion! Surely you heard or saw something?" Abe asked impatiently.

But Julian was eyeing Antonio, who seemed to be quite fascinated with something on his desk. His letter opener alone could be pawned on the street for several hundred dollars! Keeping one eye on Antonio, Julian looked at Abe.

"What would I have heard? Tony saying something like, 'oh Lexie's location is' or maybe I saw Lexie lounging around there? That is your problem, Commander Carver! You're always looking for someone else to do your job for you! I know nothing of your wretched wife's whereabouts! Now, if you will excuse me."

Abe walked up to him.

"I could have you brought up on charges." Abe said quietly.

"Good lord! What in the world for?"

"For impeding an investigation and destroying evidence! I know that it was you that destroyed that painting."

Julian rolled his eyes and sighed. He then folded his arms.

"Is this what this little visit is all about?"

"What are you talking about, Crane?"

"I'm talking about the closest you'll ever get to seeing my wife naked, that's what!" Julian snapped. "You're upset because I ruined that beastly monstrosity that DiMera was attempting to call 'art'! You were getting off on it, just like DiMera was!"

"You have crossed the line, Crane!" Abe warned, galled at this man's nerve! How in the world could Eve stand being married to this pompous ass?!

"Have I? Oh and by the way, Eve isn't around, in case you were hoping to get a gander at her! You've had a thing for my wife as far back as our little island stay! I saw the way you were always looking at her back then, I saw how you looked at her even when you were that hairy arm-pit like animal! And even now, you're still longing for someone who does not belong to you! Now, if you even dare to think of bringing any charges against me, I will make sure that every newspaper in this country, knows that behind your attempts to incarcerate me, lies pure jealousy! Plain and simple!"

Abe's mouth dropped open!

"Not that I have to justify a damned thing to you, but Eve and I are friends! And I have always respected the fact that she was married to someone else..."

"Because you had no choice!" Julian snorted.

"That was beneath her!" Abe finished. Julian glanced over at Antonio, who had been suspiciously quiet during this whole thing. He caught a flicker of movement and rushed over to him!

"I just saw you put something up your shirt!" Julian accused him, pointing towards his stomach area. Abe moved closer.

"What the hell are you talking about, Crane? Antonio doesn't have anything up his..." Abe stopped. It looked as if one of Antonio's hands was inside his shirt, as if he was holding something. Abe looked at Antonio's face.

"Antonio? What is that?"

"My stomach hurts is all! I'm leaving!"

"The hell you are!" Julian yelled and began grappling with him! Julian was not in the mood for this kind of crap today! That Antonio always had been a total loser, even during the brief time he was married to Sheridan.

Abe began to move towards them to break it up, when a framed picture of Eve fell to the ground, with a soft thud. Julian swooped down to pick it up.

"What the hell?!" Julian asked, outraged. He looked Antonio up and down. Abe felt like slapping his forehead, and Antonio!

"Antonio, what were you doing there?" Abe asked. Julian turned and looked Abe up and down.

"Between yourself and my brother-in-law, I don't know which of you is the sorriest police officer! It is quite obvious what this thieving low life was up to!"

"Shut the hell up, Julian!" Antonio hissed. He had had it! He loved Eve, and after spending two minutes in Julian's company(he had forgotten how bad it could get!) he had made up his mind to save Eve from a life from this creep! He didn't know how, but he would! And then, wouldn't Julian be surprised!

"Oh, now you're telling me to shut-up? You must have balls of steel...though if you had, you wouldn't have been such a lousy stripper! I'm calling the HARMONY police and pressing charges! Wouldn't it be something if your own brother took you away?"

Abe shook his head.

"Now wait a minute, Julian! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, you wish! It is obvious that your wife's boyfriend, tried to pilfer this picture so he could hock the frame! It's made out of one hundred percent pure gold!"

Abe looked at Antonio. Somehow, he did not think that was it. But why? Why had he had a picture of Eve up his shirt, if it hadn't been for the frame? After all, it wasn't like he was in love with Eve or something! Antonio wanted Lexie.

The front door could be heard opening and closing. Moments later, Eve swooped in, then stopped short when she saw everyone. She smiled at Abe.

"Abe? Hello, what are you doing here?"

Julian set the picture back down on the desk, giving Antonio a filthy look. He then hurried over to Eve, getting between herself and Abe.

"Darling, how was Bart's exam?"

"Oh, it was fine. There was a mistake. He's not going blind after all."

"Well, thank God for small favors." Julian said lightly, looking back at Abe and giving him another dirty look. Eve glanced over at Antonio.

"Uh, hello, Antonio."

Antonio grinned at her. Eve grinned back! She was just so thrilled for Whitney! She looked around.

"Did Whitney come through here? I didn't see her car, though she may have parked it around back."

Julian shook his head.

"No. Fox left for the office and since then, it's been myself and these two down here. Why?"

Whitney's car horn blared, as she lay unconscious against the steering wheel. The two men looked up and down the deserted road. They had to hurry. One of the men pulled Whitney out of the driver's side and picked her up, carrying her to the waiting limo. The other man opened the door.

Tony revealed himself. Whitney was placed in the backseat with him. The door was closed. He hoped and prayed that that little 'bump' his men had given her car, thus, running her off of the road, had not harmed the dear thing's unborn child. The child that would be his to raise. And Whitney...well, maybe she could come to love him, unlike Simone. And Tony would always care for Eve's youngest daughter by T.C.. That was why he was doing this, for Simone. Either way, this act, would keep him in Eve's live...maybe for good.

Tony looked up at the new driver.

"Get me to the DiMera jet." he said. He then pulled Whitney's head into his lap, and began stroking her hair. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two hours later, John and Simone were back at the Russell house. Simone was upstairs changing. Her and John were going over to the Harmony Jail to see David.

Simone's cell phone rang, just as she pulled a sweater over her head. She straightened her hair, before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Simone, darling."

Simone sat down on her bed and looked around. Even though her door was closed and she knew she was alone, she still felt weird. It was Tony on the phone.

"Tony, uh, why are you calling?"

"I was concerned for you, dear. After our last conversation, you seemed so distraught, well, I just had to call and find out if you were alright."

Simone rubbed her leg.

"I'm better, thanks for asking. I mean, John is understanding and all, but there are times when I don't think he really, truly gets what I'm feeling. I mean, Julian threw him in dog $ and he still is just so mellow and forgiving! He should have shot that bastard!"

"Oh, yes, well dear, I agree. I wouldn't have stood for it one minute myself."

"Yeah...well, like I said, I'm feeling better, and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I mean, I know the police are looking for you again, aren't they?"

"Oh, yes, though very shortly, it will be for a new crime."

Simone closed her eyes. Why did she keep getting sucked into this kind of stuff?! When Tony had begun calling her a couple of days ago, her first instinct had been to hang up on him! Especially after he kicked her off of his plane!

But, as she had said before, there had always been something about Tony that she just clicked with. Maybe not in a romantic way, but still, he seemed to understand her resentments, and not think that they were wrong, or try and change her.

So, when she had told Tony about Whitney's pregnancy, and the resentments it brought out, Tony had been understanding and sympathetic as usual. He knew that the loss of the baby that they had once thought was theirs, was still fresh for her. He knew how unfair it was that everything always fell into place for Whitney, and never her. Even as far back as Chad.

And now, her mother and Whitney seemed to be living a life of luxury. And whenever either of them messed up, they had their rich, bastard husbands to cover their asses! It was not fair! Tony never reminded her about Julian getting her out of that mess with Gwen, like everyone else did. Well, Gwen never died, so she had nothing to be grateful to him about! And Tony explained that he was going to tell her that Gwen was alive, but they had had their fight on the plane then. Simone believed him.

"New crime? Oh, Tony, I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Well, it's nothing too terrible. Right now, as we speak, I am on a plane, off to parts unknown. Your sister is sitting right beside me."

Simone didn't think she had heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said your sister is sitting beside me. Well, actually, she's lying beside me on one of the couches. The doctor says she will be alright. I'm just waiting for her to regain consciousness."

Simone jumped up off of the bed!

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she hissed.

But Tony's tone was cool.

"Were you not the one that said that Whitney seemed to get everything? How she had stolen so much from your life? Whitney and your mother?"

"Yes! And I mean...I...I..."

"You still believe that, don't you, Simone?"

"Tony, just tell me why you've done this? I never wanted Whitney kidnapped! My father will go ape!"

"Yes, you father, the irascible, T.C. Russell. Won't he be disappointed in you when he hears about your part in this?"

"'My part'?!" Simone squealed. "What the hell are you talking about?! I never told you to kidnap Whitney!"

"Oh, of course you did! You practically begged me too!"

"What do you want? Huh? I mean it's pretty obvious now that you weren't calling me, because you really cared how I was doing!"

"That's not true! I did have feelings for you...that is, until you betrayed our marriage bed."

"I betrayed it?! I was pregnant with John's baby before we got married! So I didn't betray a damned thing! What about Rebecca and you?!"

"Alright, alright! There is no need to get personal. I'm just saying that I will be the first and only suspect, and when they begin trying to find out who I have been in contact with..."

"They won't know it's me! No one knows I've been talking to you! Now, you bring my sister back here!"

"Actually, Simone, I think even the oh so bright Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, will trace my cell phone records. Your number will probably come up so..."

"What do you want from me?" she sniffed, unable to believe the mess she had gotten herself, and Whitney, in!

"Well, Simone, I've been thinking. My approach in wooing your mother has always been wrong. She will never turn my way, as long as she thinks Julian is the angel she perceives him to be."

"And that isn't going to change! Look, I'll go to the police myself!"

"And tell them what? Your father and John will hate you for keeping my phone calls a secret. Plus, with your poor relations with your mother, Julian and Fox, I doubt they'd believe a word out of your mouth. That and I will say that you were my accomplice."

Simone began to cry. She couldn't stand it if her father hated her! And her break up with John had driven her into the arms of this monster on the phone now! What was she going to do?!

"Tears never solved anything, Simone."

Simone sniffed loudly!

"I hate you!"

"Yes dear, I know you think you do. But what I'm going to ask of you, is going to solve all of our problems. I will be able to return your sister, hopefully in time for her to give birth, and your mother will be free of her lout of a husband."

"What do you want from me, Tony?!" Simone wailed pitifully.

"I want you to seduce Julian, Simone."

Simone began to cough/choke! She then began shaking her head wildly!

"No, no, and hell no!"

"Simone, listen to me. I know it seems distasteful..."

"And gross! And vile! And disgusting! And sick! And..."

"Yes, well, I do get your point. Now I want you to get mine. I will not return Whitney, until your task is done. Simone, this is the one thing that your mother would never be able to forgive Julian for. Never! And it's not like you would really have to do the deed. Just make it look to your mother as if you did."

"My father would end up hating me anyway! And so would John! Besides, Julian won't let me anywhere near their house!"

"Surely things aren't that bad."

"Tony, they found out I was spitting in Julian's food."

There was a silence.

"Tony? Tony are you still there?"

"You spit in someone's food?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Simone, tell me you never did that to me? I mean, my God of all of the things to do...did Julian get sick or anything?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No, not that I know of." Simone admitted.

"Damn!" Tony hissed.

"Tony, please, I can't do this! I hate Julian and he hates me! I wouldn't even know how to go about it!"

"Think of a way, Simone. Think of a way, or else, your sister and her baby, stay with me forever. I will call you tomorrow for your decision. Goodbye." he hung up

Simone slowly disconnected. Oh Mother of God! She was in SO much trouble! SO MUCH TROUBLE!!! How could this be happening?! And there was no way in the hell, she was going to be able to pull off seducing Julian Crane! No way! None! Nada! Zero!

"Simone!"

Simone jumped! Was that her father? She stood up and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it. T.C. stood there, looking distraught.

"Yes, Daddy? Tell John I'll be down in a few minutes..."

"No, honey. You're jail visit to that creep Hastings is canceled. Your mother called. We have to get over to the Crane mansion right away."

"Daddy, I..."

T.C. rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, believe me, that is the last place I want to go either. But your mother called with really troubling news about your sister."

'What?" Simone whispered.

"Her car was found by the side of the road, close to the mansion. It looks like someone ran her off the road, then took off with her. There were at least two other cars. Damn! I don't know why I keep saying someone! It was that goddamned DiMera! Damn him! Your mother said that Whitney just found out that she was pregnant! John just told me that the two of you knew! Why didn't you say something?"

Simone was about to tell him, that it was because Whitney was carrying a Crane baby, thus making this a time of mourning, not celebration. But, when she looked into her father's face, she could see how worried he was for Whitney. A smart remark like that, might not be appropriate at this time.

"I thought it was Whitney's place to tell you, Daddy." she sniffed. She then began to cry again. T.C. pulled her into his arms.

"Honey, it will be alright. We will find her...but right now, we have to go to that terrible house she lives in, and see her no good husband and father-in-law, alright?"

Simone sniffed, trying to pull herself together. John and Celeste appeared in the doorway. Celeste stared at Simone.

She was getting the oddest vibes from Simone. Yet, she did not know why. Maybe she wasn't reading the young girl right. It was probably the tension of the moment. That damned Tony! She just knew that bastard was behind this! God! Where was Lexie? Was she involved in this too?!

Julian reluctantly let go of a weeping Eve and stood up, as Marlena moved to sit beside her, in the Crane den. Many people were already there, since the news about Whitney had spread fast. Marlena squeezed Eve's hand.

"Honey, I know how you're feeling. I was kept from my children and my husband, for many years, because of the DiMera's, because of Stefano. And I am not going to sugar coat anything. Those people will keep anyone they think they have a right to. Do you think Tony knows that Whitney is pregnant?"

Eve began wiping her eyes.

"No! No! She had just found out...I think he has been planning this since the night I left him on that road back in Salem! He wanted to hurt me and he's finally done it!" she began to sob again. Marlena looked up at Julian.

"I can give her something."

But Eve shook her head quickly!

"No! I have to be lucid for when we get her back! We have to get Whitney and the baby back!"

Fox walked in, looking zombie like. Eve stared at him. Julian turned to look at him as well. Marlena glanced over at him. Julian approached him.

"As soon as Luis makes himself useful and finds out where DiMera's plane was going, I will go and get Whitney back myself."

Fox shook his head. Julian tilted his.

"What?"

Fox gave his father a hard look.

"I'll get Whitney back. This is my responsibility! I'm the one that let this happen!"

Eve stood up. Marlena looked puzzled.

"Fox, whatever are you talking about? Of course you didn't let this happen! Tony DiMera is a psychopath! He's probably been planning this scheme for days!" Julian informed him.

"It doesn't matter!" Fox snapped. "I should've been looking after her better! I should've..." What could he say? That if he hadn't given Whitney such a hard time about starting a family, maybe, just maybe, they'd have kids by now? Maybe now he wouldn't have to wonder if he would ever get to tell Whitney how thrilled he was about their impending child? Or if he would ever get to see either of them again?

Julian touched his arm.

"Fox, I know what you're feeling, believe me! But you have to stay focused. I have dealt with Tony DiMera too many times to count. I will take care of this."

"And I told you that Whitney and my child, are my responsibility. I'm going after him alone!"

"Not alone."

Fox, Julian, Eve and Marlena looked towards the den entrance. Ethan and Gwen were standing there. Fox looked at Ethan.

"I can't ask you to get involved, Ethan. It's too dangerous and you just got Gwen back."

Ethan put his arm around Gwen, as they walked into the room.

"You can't take down the DiMera's alone, Fox. That and...after what that piece of slime did to Gwen, keeping her locked away in that basement all of this time...making us all think she was dead. To allow her loved ones to suffer like that...I owe him one! We'll get Whitney back together."

Julian looked at Gwen.

"Gwen? You're alright with that?" he asked.

Gwen squeezed Ethan's hand, while looking at Fox.

"I don't want Whitney to go through what I did. I have faith in both of you. I know you'll find Whitney and bring yourselves, her and the baby, back safely."

Fox looked from Gwen, to Ethan.

"I guess I could use the help." he said reluctantly. Ethan reached out and hugged him. Fox, slowly put his arms around Ethan as well.

Eve looked over at Julian. The expression he wore on his face resembled pride. She looked past him, as two other people appeared in the doorway. It was Preston, and some girl that looked eerily like a young Ivy!

Julian looked past Fox and Ethan, to see Preston, and that girl Ivy sired with Simon Cowell. Julian looked back at Eve. She walked over to him. They then walked up to Preston and Amanda.

"Preston," Julian said warily, "what brings you by?"

Eve looked at Amanda. She gave her a tentative smile.

"Hello...are you a friend of Preston's?"she asked. Julian reached down and clasped his wife's hand.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Crane. My name is Amanda Cowell. Preston and I grew up together...my mother is Ivy Winthrop."

Eve said nothing, but looked at Julian for an explanation.

"Remember when it came out that Ivy had an affair with Simon Cowell?"

Eve looked back at Amanda. Simon Cowell was that creep from 'American Idol'. Yes, she did remember indeed. But, she wasn't about to judge this girl because of her parents. Eve gave her a welcoming smile.

"Uh, yes, I do remember. How are you, Amanda?'

"I would be better if I knew Whitney was safe and sound. She has been very kind to me, ever since I arrived here to get to know my mother better."

"Oh? How is that going?"

"Eve, darling, her mother IS Ivy. How would you guess it's going?" Julian asked. He didn't mean to be sharp with his wife, during this trying time, but this Amanda did indeed give him the creeps! And he realized it was because of her closeness to Preston. He sincerely hoped his son was telling the truth about his only being friends with this girl! An Ivy look alike was the last woman he wanted his first born with! Julian would rather see him with some form of zoo animal before that!

Eve ignored Julian's smart tone.

"I'm sorry that things have not went better for you in that department. Give it time."

Preston smiled at Eve. His mother had been so welcoming of his childhood friend right now. Without any judgments or recriminations, unlike others in this room.

"We want to help." Preston said. Amanda nodded, noting that Julian Crane was peeking at her in the oddest way. She wondered if she could get him alone and show him how long her tongue was?

Teresa suddenly rushed in past Preston and Amanda. Gwen turned and saw her, then sighed loudly with disgust!

"You are like a roach! What the hell are you doing here?!' Gwen huffed.

But Teresa gave her a cool look, before looking at Fox and Ethan.

"I'm here for Whitney. I want to do whatever needs to be done to get my best friend back!"

"Ethan and Fox are going to take care of it! So you are not needed!" Gwen yelled. Amanda walked over to the two women and stood in between them. Fox and Ethan flinched when they saw her there.

"Ladies, please! Now is not the time for this! Whitney is in real danger here!"

Teresa looked Amanda up and down.

"Like you give a rat's ass! Whitney threw you the hell out of here for groping Fox and Ethan!"

"What???" Gwen and Eve cried out in unison. Marlena peered at Amanda. She knew enough about the girl to know, that Ethan and Fox were her brothers. If she had tried something sexual with them, she may have mental problems. She decided to keep an eye on her.

Gwen actually took the time to peer at Marlena. She had seen her mother, and knew that she was much cozier with John Black than she ever had been before. She cut her eyes away from her, when she caught Marlena making eye contact. She then looked at Ethan's half sister again, then at Teresa. She pointed at her.

"You're not going with them!"

Teresa looked over at Fox and Ethan.

"You guys know where Tony is?"

Fox shook his head.

"No, not as of yet. But when we do, Ethan and I are going to."

"Well, count me in then!" Teresa said. Gwen shook her head.

"No!" Gwen yelled.

"How are you going to stop me?" Teresa challenged her. Amanda stepped back and moved to stand beside Preston.

"I'm not about to get in the middle of that." she murmured. Preston nodded in agreement. Eve pulled Julian out of hearing range.

"What did Teresa mean by that comment about Amanda?"

Julian licked his lips. Now was not the time to get into that disturbing tale! But he did suppose Eve had a right to know.

"Fox told me that Amanda was staying here, courtesy of Whitney. Then, Fox and Ethan confessed that this Amanda had kissed them."

"Kissed them? On the cheek?"

"Darling, no. No, no, no. Her tongue was firmly lodged down their throats."

Eve gasped.

"Julian, no!"

"Yes, I know dear. I was just as appalled to hear it as you. Needless to say, I'm not thrilled to see her so cozy with Preston."

Eve shrugged. Julian raised a brow.

"God, please don't tell me you are?"

"No, I am not. But, Amanda is preferable to Alistair. And whatever it was that made our son get wise to that man, I'm forever grateful."

Julian smiled sadly at her. Preston would have to be the one to tell her that story. He himself did not have the heart. Besides, right now, Whitney was the only important thing...

Julian suddenly clamped his mouth shut. Eve looked from him, over to where Julian was now staring. T.C., Simone, John H. and Celeste had just entered the den. The whole room watched, as T.C. walked over to Eve, then put his arms around her. Eve, not expecting this, slowly returned his embrace.

Julian began to count the length of the embrace in his head! He was at seven now. If it lasted any longer than ten, then he fully planned to burn T.C. with one of the firepokers!

Julian did not notice Simone staring at him miserably. Seduce Julian Crane, or never see her sister again? Just staring at Julian in person now, made her wonder if the second choice, might not be so bad. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Julian picked up the fireplace poker, after T.C.'s embrace continued, long after he had silently counted to ten. He was more than a bit surprised to feel another hand on his. It was Celeste's.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" Julian replied. "If you don't get your lover off of my wife, either I'm going to stab T.C. in the eye with this, or club him in the head."

"Julian, stop it!" Celeste softly hissed. "They are just two parents comforting one another over their child. This whole thing with Whitney is quite distressing."

Julian rolled his eyes and dropped the club. His eyes strayed from embrace between Eve and T.C., to Simone, who was standing off to the side. She was staring at him. What the hell was Eve's 'spitting' daughter looking at?!

Simone looked away when his eyes met hers. She turned and walked out of the room. John, who had made his way over to Ethan and Gwen, did not notice.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Simone began to take deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't do this! She could not do this! Maybe when Tony called, awaiting her answer, she could ask him if it HAD to be her. Meaning she could hire a prostitute or something, to do the deed!

So lost in her thoughts, that Simone did not see Julian, until he was almost upon her. She took a step back, eyeing him, but in a different light. Maybe he wasn't so bad looking? Then she realized it was not so different. She hated him and even if he and Tony were around the same age, Simone still hated him and could not sleep with him! She didn't know what she was going to do!

"I hope you plan to behave yourself, young lady." Julian said sternly, eyeing her. His step-daughter did appear to be upset. Maybe Whitney's being kidnapped had shaken the girl more than she was willing to admit.

Simone wanted to tell him to go to hell! But, she bit her tongue.

"Yes." was all she said.

Julian raised a brow.

"Yes, what? I mean it, Simone! Your mother, and my son, are going through too much, to put up with one of your outbursts about how much you hate us, and how I broke up your family."

Those words hit a nerve! A raw one.

"You did break up my family, you piece of "

Julian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now here we go again!" he sighed in a sing song voice.

"It's true! My parents were happy and in love before you slithered into my mother's life!"

"Your mother didn't know your father, before I, as you put it, 'slithered' into her life! I was her first and only love. I was her first everything! Your father was just someone she married to forget about the pain of our lost relationship!"

Simone's mouth dropped open, and her eyes began looking around for something to throw at him! Her eyes fell upon a picture in the hallway of her mother and Julian together. It was sitting a top a small table. She rushed over to it, picked it up and threw it into the other room!

The picture went sailing past T.C., Eve and the others, only to crash against one of the side, terrace doors and crack! Eve let go of T.C. and began striding towards Simone, her face, twisted with anger. John hurried past Eve, to stand in front of Simone, to run interference. Fox joined them as well.

"What the hell was that?! Did you throw that picture, Simone?!" Eve screamed, looking her up and down. T.C. hurried over as well.

"Now Eve, please..." T.C. tried to soothe her. Celeste eased over as well and peered at Simone. She was still getting those negative vibes from her. Why in God's name would possess Simone to act so poorly at a time like this?

Simone looked her mother in the eye.

"Your bastard husband was just telling me, that your marriage to my father never meant anything! He said that Whitney and I should've never been born!" Simone began to cry.  
T.C. began to ease up on Julian. Julian sighed with disgust. What a lying little heifer Simone was! And he was ready for T.C., if need be!

Eve stared at Simone, before slapping the girl hard across the face! Fresh tears sprung into Simone's eyes, as she stared back at her mother's angry face, through them.

Julian had taken a step back, uncomfortable with the level of violence his wife had emitted. Not that Simone was not soundly deserving of that slap. But the noise it had made...it sounded like a whip or something! It also sounded as if it must've hurt quite badly!

"Eve!" T.C. began to yell. Fox smiled faintly. For his sister-in-law to come here and pull one of her stunts, irked the hell out of him! He would throw her the hell out of here himself, if that's what it took! Fox was not in the mood for any of her foolishness! And needless to say, he was proud of his step-mother!

Eve pointed at Simone.

"Julian would never say that. And I am so sick and tired of defending myself to you. Your father and I are not the issue here, your sister is. I had hoped that you could be decent... just once. But I see you can't and may never be. I want you to leave this house, this instant!"

"Mom!" Simone cried out. T.C. was holding her, and John was by her side. Celeste watched all of this uncomfortably.

"I mean it! If you can't support me, or your sister's husband, then I don't want you here! Get out!"

"Damn, Eve, that was harsh!" T.C. chided.

"Harsh?!" Julian stepped in. "She threw something and damned near broke one of my windows! And to do such a thing when her sister is missing...I think you should take your daughter out of this house, T.C."

T.C. rolled his eyes!

"All it was, was some funky looking picture of you and Eve! I'm sure you have a million others! And I do believe you said what my daughter said you did! So yes, I can see her being upset!"

"Get out, T.C.!" Eve snapped. "I don't need this crap from you! I'll call you when there's news on Whitney!"

"Well maybe we wouldn't need to listen for news on Whitney, if you hadn't gotten involved with that DiMera bastard!" T.C. chided, tightening his arm around Simone.

Julian moved so he could be at Eve's side. Eve said nothing as T.C. continued to rage at her.

"And another thing: Simone here wouldn't have become involved with him either, if he hadn't had a thing for you! Now he's focused his sick desires on our pregnant daughter! I want to know why DiMera is having such a hard time letting go of you? Or have you been leading him on the whole damned time?!"

Eve turned and walked away. She headed for the staircase and hurried up the stairs.

Livid, Julian turned to face T.C. and Simone. T.C. looked him up and down.

"Oh, what? What are you going to do, Crane?! It's the truth and we all know it! Hell, I don't know how you can stand running all around looking for her, everytime DiMera gets his hopes up! If Eve had told the man straight out that she didn't want him, maybe he would've gotten the hint and left her AND my daughters alone!"

"Like you got the hint about Eve and I?" Julian said in a cool, but syrupy tone. Fox turned and disappeared into the den.

"Of course I got the hint! What choice did I have?! Liz embarrassed our whole family at your damned wedding to Rebecca! Then Eve and you were practically screwing right in front of me on that island...and I could only see out of one eye then!"

"Come on you two!" John said weakly. "Let's just cool it!"

Julian almost growled at him! He hadn't forgotten the role the little creep had played in Eve's losing their baby!

Fox returned from the den to stand by Julian's side. Both hands were behind his back. He passed something to Julian. Celeste's eyes widened, as she saw what it was.

"T.C.! Watch out!"

T.C. looked at Celeste. Simone lurched away from him and screamed! For Fox had handed Julian the poker that he had so wanted to beat T.C. with before! Now was his chance!

Julian swung the poker at T.C.'s face, with every intention of bashing the man's skull in! His poor Eve had to be dying inside, no thanks to what this cretin, and her oh so ungrateful daughter, had said and done this evening!

T.C. went flying backwards! Celeste ran to him. John backed away in fear! Simone stood rooted in place, too scared to move!

Fox hurried to her and grabbed some of her hair, which was already pulled back in a ponytail!

'LET GO OF ME!!! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! JOHN HELP ME!!!" Simone screamed.

John moved to thwart Fox, but Fox ended up twisting Simone's ponytail, then shoving her into John! They both fell onto the floor as well. Preston, Amanda, Ethan, Gwen, Teresa and Marlena came running out of the den. Preston ran to Simone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to help her up. She lurched away from him.

"Get your damned hands off of me!" Simone snapped. Amanda pulled Preston back.

"Now that's a fine attitude for you! Stay away from her, Preston!" she yelled, looking Simone up and down. She had never met Whitney's sister before, but from what she could see, she wasn't worth the trouble!

Preston allowed Amanda to pull him back from the fracas. Julian stood over T.C.

"Get the hell out of my home! The day you're allowed to step foot in this house, ever again, will be the day you lick my shoes!"

But T.C. didn't appear to be listening, as his hand was covering a gash on his forehead. Celeste was close to tears, but did not confront Julian. She knew T.C. and Simone had been out of line. Marlena walked up to Julian and gently took the poker from him.

"Where is Eve?" she asked quietly. Julian just continued to stare at T.C. with hatred. Marlena touched his arm.

"Julian?"

Julian finally looked over at her.

"Oh...she's upstairs. I have to go to her."

"I'll go to her. Just get her ex and her daughter out of here. Right now, neither one of you needs to be surrounded by so many negative people."

"Did you hear that, Simone?" Fox sneered. "We don't need negative people around! And Whitney doesn't need you! Don't come around here ever again! If I see you, your face will look like your father's over there!"

Ethan and Teresa pulled on Fox's arms to steer him clear of Simone and John. Teresa shook her head at Simone.

"Shame on you, Simone! Why can't you be decent for once?!"

"That's rich coming from you!" Simone snapped back, looking Teresa up and down, before her eyes locked with Gwen's. Gwen, who she had thought she had killed.

Simone turned and lurched away from John. She ran towards the front door, threw it open and ran out. As she began hurrying towards the car they had all come in, Kay Bennett, who had just arrived, got out of her car and hurried towards her.

"Simone? Simone what is it?" she asked her friend.

Simone and Kay sat in her car, as Simone poured out the whole story: how she had been keeping in contact with Tony. How he had called her and confessed to kidnapping her pregnant sister. And how he would not return her, unless she slept with Julian and somehow let that knowledge be known to her mother.

Kay whistled when Simone was through.

"First of all, let me just say once again, what a loser Tony DiMera is!"

"Thanks, Kay. That makes me feel so much better!"

"Simone, this is not a reflection on you. But why would he think that this plan he wants you to put into action, would make your mother come running to him? I mean, yeah, it could break her and Julian up, but that doesn't mean she'll turn to him. Especially after what he's done to Whitney."

Simone shook her head miserably.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Kay, I can't do it! I mean, Tony said that all I really had to do was make it look as if I slept with Julian, but I can't even do that much! I hate the sight of his stupid face!"

"I know. I know. I feel the same way about Charity."

Simone nodded.

"I mean, Kay, I would need to be in this house to pull it off! After all that's happened, one of those damned Sasquatches would be more welcome than me! I don't know what to do! Daddy would die if he knew I did something like that! But if I don't help my sister..."

Kay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. All is not lost. This can still be done, without you getting your hands dirty."

"You mean without my actually having to sleep with Julian, and then vomit?"

Kay nodded.

"As a matter of fact, we can do this, so that you don't even have to be on this premises...but..."

"But what?" Simone asked fearfully. Somehow talking to Kay had given her some hope that things would be alright.

"But you are going to have to establish some sort of relationship with your mother again."

"What do you mean?"

Kay rolled her eyes!

"Simone, with the way things are now between your mother and you, even if she did think you slept with Julian, she may not believe that it isn't some sort of trick. You have to get your mother to trust you again."

Simone looked towards the Crane mansion. Celeste and John were helping T.C. to the car.

"Oh, there everyone is. I'm sure we'll have to take Daddy to the hospital."

Kay peered at them from a distance as well.

"What happened to your father?" she asked.

"That bastard Julian hit him with a poker for no reason! It was just out of the blue! Now do you see why I can't seduce the mother&# !"

Kay nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. And he almost blinded your father before. Look, I have to go in and pay my respects. I'll call you with some ideas on how you can get in good with your mother again. Actually, I think I'll do some sniffing around, and see if there is any goodwill towards you left within the Crane family."

Kay started to get out of her car, but Simone touched her arm.

"I still don't understand why you're here? I mean, Whitney and you were never close."

Kay looked Simone in the eye.

"I am a mother, Simone. And those days that I was locked away...kept from my baby, were some of the worst in my life. All because of my mother. Simone, there's no telling what your crazy husband could do to Whitney and her unborn child. You have no choice but to help her, whatever way you can."

Kay then got out of the car. Simone slowly got out on her side as well.

Fox watched as his father hurried up the stairs with Marlena, to see to Eve. He then shook his head, and turned back to Ethan, Gwen and Teresa. Preston and Amanda had quietly left. Fox suspected that they were too shocked at the display of violence they had just witnessed, to concentrate on much else.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." he said miserably. He was tired. Fox thought about getting himself a drink, but nixed that. What he really needed was news on his wife's whereabouts. And unfortunately, that depended on the great detective skills of one Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. The thought depressed him. There had to be a faster way of getting to Whitney...and his baby.

Fox's cellphone rang. Fox sighed and answered it. Hopefully it was Luis. But he wasn't counting on it.

"Fox Crane here."

"Fox, my boy!"

Fox looked around the room. Ethan eyed him.

"Is that Luis?" he asked. Fox shook his head no. Gwen looked at Teresa and told her to leave. Teresa stared back at her defiantly.

Fox moved so that he was far across the room. He bent down to pick up the picture of his father and Eve, that Simone had thrown, then set if back down on a desk.

"Why are you calling me, Grandfather?"

Fox could hear the smile in Alistair's voice.

"I heard about your troubles, my boy. I wanted to help."

"Yeah, right! I'm hanging up."

"Fox, if you hang up on me now,you will never see Whitney or your child again. I am the only one that can help you."

"I somehow doubt that. Goodbye!"

"Fox, wait! Do you really want to put the fate of your family, in the hands of a bumbling idiot like Luis?"

Fox closed his eyes and sighed. Ethan continued to watch his younger brother from across the room. Something was not right with this phone call.

Fox opened his eyes again.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only one that can help you. You're father has failed to do what should have been done years ago. If he had only killed Tony DiMera, any of the other times he had had the occasion to, Whitney and your unborn child would not be suffering at this very moment."

"And what can you do that Father failed to do?" Fox asked sarcastically.

"For starters, I can tell you where Tony took Whitney."

"Tell me now then." Fox challenged Alistair. He didn't believe him worth a damn! How the hell would his Grandfather know where Tony and Whitney were? He had been in jail for days! Fox wondered how he was even able to make this call!

"I'll tell you, when you get me out of here."

Fox snorted!

"You've been denied bail!"

"Then find a judge to bribe, so that I can get out of jail, Fox. Get me out of here, and your problems with the DiMera's are over." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Marlena sat across from Eve and Julian on a small couch in their bedroom. Eve's head was on Julian's shoulder. But, she was not crying. She wasn't saying much of anything. Julian reluctantly let go of her and motioned for Marlena to meet him in the hallway. Marlena stood up and looked down at Eve.

"Eve, I'll be right back. I just have to make a few calls." she said.

Eve nodded listlessly. Julian stood up as well.

"I have to go and check up on Fox. I'll be right back, darling."

Eve nodded again, then rested her head back against the couch. Julian and Marlena left the bedroom. Julian softly closed the door behind him.

"I think she's in some sort of shock." Marlena said matter-of-factly.

"Well it certainly didn't help matters having that heathen daughter of hers, come over here and start all of that trouble!" Julian snorted.

"And her ex was something else too." Marlena commented. Julian waved a hand dismissively in the air.

"No, that bastard is always like that! He never truly got over losing Eve to me, and he takes it out on her every chance that he gets. The truly sad part about that is, that Eve always looks beyond all of that. She actually still cares for the man's welfare."

Marlena folded her arms.

"What about her other daughter, the one that was just here? What is her name again? The one that was married to Tony?"

"Simone." Julian said, like one would say the word 'leprosy'.

Marlena raised a brow.

"I take it you don't care for her?"

"Oh, really, Marlena, how could I possibly? You know at first, I just figured that Simone needed time to adjust to the shock of her mother's relationship with me. But she, along with my father, are about the only people left in this town, that have made it clear that they will never accept what Eve and I share."

Marlena sighed and nodded.

"Believe me, I know what Eve is going through. And I'm sure John would understand your position."

"Really?"

Marlena nodded again.

"Oh yes. One of my daughter's, never accepted John, or the fact that I turned from her father to him. To this day, she never fails to remind me of it."

Julian stared at Marlena. It had suddenly hit him, what this woman in front of him had been through, not only with the DiMera's, but with Rebecca as well. Julian felt he owed her some sort of apology.

"Marlena, listen...I'm sorry about what's happening between John and you."

Marlena gave him a funny look.

"Well, thank you, Julian. But there's nothing for you to be sorry about. Rebecca just happened to get under John's skin. She still does. The problem is he doesn't want to admit it."

Julian nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, but...I knew my ex was after your husband...as far back as when Stefano kept us prisoners on his island."

Marlena did not say anything to that. Nor did her expression change. Julian decided to press on.

"I want you to know, that even though I did not know John or you very well, I did warn Rebecca, that the two of you appeared to be very much in love and solid. I did try and dissuade her...at first."

"What happened to make you stop trying?" Marlena asked in a tone that she tried to play off as light-hearted. But something in her voice cracked. Julian felt for her. She had been nothing but supportive of both him and Eve, and the guilt he felt at even listening to Rebecca's nonsense about John, was slowly beginning to eat at him. Especially now, as he stared into Marlena's eyes. She did not want to be separated from her husband.

"Marlena, to be quite truthful, I think Rebecca truly feels something for John. Is it love? I don't know. But, I have known her many years, and I don't think she's ever met a man that had so much integrity, and that genuinely cares about her well being."

A tear slipped down Marlena's cheek. She swiped at it.

"But," Julian continued, sorry for her pain, "I think you are the reason Rebecca can't get John to leave you. In the end, he loves you, plain and simple. I don't know why John can't get her to see that."

"Neither do I." she sniffed. Marlena then pulled herself together.

"Well, back to Eve. I'm going to state the obvious: Simone cannot be around her at this time. Eve was down even before her miscarriage. And I sense she's harboring a great deal of guilt over what has happened to Whitney. Add to this Whitney's pregnancy, and I think you've got a time bomb waiting to happen."

Julian tried to hide his shock.

"Are you saying my wife could have a total nervous breakdown or something?" he asked. Even as he heard the words leaving his mouth, he didn't fully believe them himself. Eve was more resilient than people gave her credit for. They had weathered many a storm, mostly at the hands of the DiMera's. But, then again, Tony had never kidnapped her daughter before. He had married one of them, but kidnapping was different.

Julian shook his head tiredly.

"What can I do?"

"Just be there for her. Let Fox handle this himself. He seems to need to do this, and he appears to have plenty of people ready and willing to help. I do think it's best that Eve keeps out of this situation."

"Marlena, she already thinks it's her fault! She's never just going to sit back idly, while others try and find her daughter! In the end, we all know what Tony wants. And Eve always offers herself to that piece of dirt, everytime, putting her own life in danger!"

"Julian, you have to make her stay out of this! I saw her face when her ex-husband accused her of leading Tony on! On some level, she believes that. Eve believes she is responsible for this terrible situation! And take it from someone who has been there, and could very well be again, when the DiMera's decide that something or someone belongs to them, there is no stopping them!"

Julian nodded resignedly, knowing that Marlena was telling him the unvarnished truth.

"Let me show you out..." Julian said.

Marlena shook her head.

"Go and be with Eve. I'll find my way out of here. Just remember what I said. Let Fox and the police handle this. And keep certain negative influences away from her."

"Oh, believe me, starting today, Simone and T.C. will need an appointment, and go through a strip search, before I let them within a foot of Eve!"

"No need to go that far." Marlena said wryly, touching his arm briefly, before turning and walking down the hall. Julian sighed and walked back into the bedroom. Eve was not on the couch where he had left her.

Julian walked into the room and closed the door. He walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

Eve was sitting in their sunken bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. Julian had not heard water running, but then again, he and Marlena had been involved in a deep discussion. Even though Eve's back was to him, Julian could see that she was deep in thought. He began taking off his own clothes so he could join her.

Meanwhile, Eve tried to shut out, all of the terrible things that could be happening to Whitney right now. Tony didn't know her daughter was pregnant, and maybe if Whitney told him that, any bit of decency that man had left, would present itself, and he'd let her go.

But what if he didn't? What if he kept her and the baby there? Eve shook her head. Whitney would not be with Tony that long! They would find her before then!

She felt Julian's presence in the water behind her, but did not move or comment, as he draped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"None of this is your fault." he whispered.

"Of course it is. And when we find out where Tony has Whitney, I'm going with Fox."

Julian had been afraid of this.  
Julian tightened his arms around Eve.

"No, you are not."

Julian felt her body tense up, as she struggled to move out of his arms. But he would not let her go. Eve did manage to turn, so that she was facing him.

"Julian, Fox needs some leverage in order to get Tony to free Whitney. He and Ethan are very brave I'm sure, but Tony is demented. I'll stay with him until I can think of a way to get away from him and then..."

Julian suddenly kissed her, as if to shut her up. Surprised, Eve touched her lips when he let go of her. Julian then spoke.

"I want you to listen to me: Fox is going to handle this. He wants to and I do believe that there is something inside him that needs to do this. I don't know if you were aware of this or not, but Fox and Whitney were having issues on her getting pregnant. Fox needs to be the one to do this. We are going to stay out of it."

"Julian..."

"No, Eve. And let me tell you something else: Tony is probably going expect you to come running to the rescue, so he can get his hands on you. He won't be expecting Fox or anyone else. So, Fox and Ethan already have an advantage."

Eve said nothing, but nodded reluctantly. Julian touched her chin.

"So, you are going to stay out of this? You will trust Fox and Ethan and whoever they take with them, to bring Whitney, and our grandchild, home safe and sound?"

Eve was scared to agree to something like that. She looked away. Julian's hand was still on her chin, and he forced her to look at him.

"Eve? I want your word?"

Eve dragged her eyes back to his.

"I promise...I'll let Fox handle bringing Whitney back to us."

Julian smiled with relief. He then moved to kiss her, but Eve pulled away.

"Eve!" he whined.

"Julian, it's just not appropriate."

"What isn't?"

Eve gave him a knowing look.

"I just think until we have Whitney and her baby back safe and sound..."

"We should what?!" Julian asked in a high pitched, panicky scream/whine.

"Julian, I could not even think about sex at a time like this."

Julian thought he would have a heart attack, right there and then in the tub! Either Fox had better find Whitney before the end of tomorrow(since that was about as long as he was going to wait!), or he would shrivel up and die!

Then, an idea came to him. One that what take Eve's mind off of this awful tragedy.

"Alright." he said.

Eve raised a brow.

"You're agreeing to this?" she asked, somewhat disappointed, but not sure why, since it had been her idea.

"Yes. Actually, I have another idea. One that I would hope you would agree to."

Eve tilted her head.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly curious.

"Well, I was speaking with Marlena just now, and even though she's loathe to admit it, she misses John a great deal."

Eve nodded.

"I saw John and Rebecca out, the night we left Tony's. He looked kind of glum. I figured it was Rebecca's company."

Julian smiled.

"Let's play cupid." he suggested.

Eve smiled back.

"You mean, we should get John and Marlena back together?"

"Yes. In the end, Rebecca will never own John's heart, not like Marlena does. Not like you own mine."

Eve's face softened, and she reached up and pressed one of her wet hands against his cheek. Julian moved in to kiss her. She backed away a bit.

"Julian, we agreed..."

Julian shook his head.

"I lied. And so did you, didn't you? You know, about not wanting to be with me? Just a little bit?"

Eve did not answer, and did not move, as Julian closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his flesh into hers. Eve wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. She allowed all of her troubles to just float away, while she allowed her husband to make love to her.

Ethan watched Fox hang up his cell, then stare at it. He moved over towards him.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

Fox looked at his older brother.

"That was Alistair."

Gwen and Teresa, stopped their bickering at the mention of that name, and walked over to join Fox and Ethan.

"Did you say you talked to Alistair?" Teresa asked.

Fox nodded.

"He claims he knows where Tony has taken Whitney."

Ethan snorted!

"Oh please! The man's been in jail! And even though they're both total bastards, it's not like Alistair and Tony are bosom buddies! He's lying!" Ethan hissed with disdain.

"Yeah but, what if he does know something? Maybe he knows where one of Tony's hide outs is?" Teresa asked.

Gwen gave her a dirty look.

"Alistair is a liar...just like you! And Fox would really be stupid to listen to anything that rapist had to say!"

Teresa smirked up at her.

"Gee, Gwen, could your teeth look any sharper? They're damned near canines!"

"You little bitch!"

"Stop it!" Fox yelled. "I don't have time for this, and neither does Whitney! Alistair wants me to pay off a judge to grant him bail."

"No, Fox! Don't do it!" Ethan begged him.

Fox looked from Ethan to Teresa.

"Teresa, I'll give your brother another twenty minutes to come up with something. If not, I'm calling Judge Porter. I seem to remember him owing this family many a favor."

Teresa sighed and turned away. She loved her brother, but Luis could be kind of slow. She turned slightly, then turned and looked again.

Kay Bennett was wandering around in the hallway. Teresa looked around, then slipped out of the room, leaving Fox, Gwen and Ethan, to discuss Alistair's motives.

Teresa walked out of the study and closed the door behind her. Kay smiled a greeting at her.

"Hi, Teresa. Is Fox in there?"

"Yeah, and he's kind of busy. Is your friend gone?"

"My friend?"

"Kay, you know I'm talking about Simone! She really acted up here just now! You had to have seen her leaving!"

"Yeah," Kay said cautiously, "I did. You know, she really was upset."

"Oh please, Kay! If you're here to upset Fox about Simone..."

"I'm here because I'm sorry about Whitney, okay? But since you keep mentioning Simone, I do want to tell you something that maybe you can tell Fox."

"Something about Simone? I doubt he wants to hear her name right now!" Teresa huffed. Kay eyed Teresa. Simone must've really caused one hell of a scene here today, if Teresa felt she could be self-righteous! Kay begin to go into her lie.

"Look, I did run into Simone out there. And she broke down crying. She knows how she acted in here was wrong... and that she should be more supportive during this time, but she doesn't know how to go about it."

"Oh really? Well, Kay, tell Simone that the first thing she should do, is get her keister in here and apologize! Apologize to Eve and Fox...and maybe even Julian. And I don't know how she would accomplish that, since she's not welcome here anymore."

"Okay, well, that's a start. And you have to start somewhere."

"Whatever, Kay! But I don't think now is the time to be talking that kind of simple minded trash. Fox has decided to go after Whitney himself. And Ethan and I are going with him."

Kay raised a brow.

"What about Gwen?"

"I don't know...it's not like she would be very good in a fight."

"And you would?" Kay snickered.

"Just go and tell your buddy Simone, that she needs to get down on her hands and knees and kiss both her mother's and Fox's feet, okay?" Teresa said, before turning and walking back into the study. She closed the door.

Kay stood out in the hallway. Apologize? Apologize...since she had never done that herself, the idea sounded foreign, yet, it could work, for starters. Simone would have to see what Tony said when he contacted her again.

ELSEWHERE

Lexie Carver stretched, as she came down the stairs for breakfast. This estate that Tony had sent her to had settled her nerves, if not her problem.

She had been able to successfully hide from Stefano, and her impending bridegroom, with little or no trouble. And she felt at peace here.

But, she missed Antonio desperately. Lexie hadn't realized how much, until she had had to leave him that fateful day. She could still see him, running after her car down the dirt road. She has been so touched.

Lexie had decided to wait her father out. She would wait until the week was over, then return to Harmony. Hopefully, her father's jury will have convicted him by then. Then, there would be nothing he could do to her.

Lexie turned to walk into the dining room, when she stopped short.

Tony was sitting at the table, reading the paper. Lexie eyed the maid, who had been waiting on her hand and foot, since she had arrived. The servant did not blink an eye, as she poured Tony a cup of coffee, then left the room.

Tony looked up at her and smiled. He folded his paper and stood up. He then hugged her.

"There's my darling little sister. How have you been? Has Mildred been treating you right?"

Mildred was the maid. Lexie nodded, eyeing him.

"Tony, I didn't know you would be coming here...why are you here?"

Tony let go of her.

"Change of plans. I brought company though. She's staying in the room next to yours."

"'She'?" Lexie said, as her stomach dropped. God! Had her brother kidnapped Eve again?

"Yes, that's right. Whitney Crane will be out houseguest, for a short while."

Lexie began to back away from him.

"Whitney? You've kidnapped Whitney?"

"I do believe that's what I've said. Are you feeling alright?"

"Tony!" Lexie snapped. "I don't need this crap from you! I came here for some rest...and I thought you were going to help me get out of this stupid marriage Stefano had me set up in! Now you've just brought me more trouble! You put Whitney back on a plane and send her home!"

"Well, sister dear, I took a chance flying her here anyway. She's with child you know."

"Oh, Jesus! Tony, Eve does not love you! And if this is your way of getting her back, it will fail as sure as I'm standing here!"

Tony walked up to her.

"Alexandra, let me spell this out for you: Eve will leave Julian, that part of my plan, you need know nothing about. But Whitney here, Whitney is the key to your future happiness, not mine."

Lexie shook her head wildly!

"What the hell are you talking about?! Never mind! I won't be a part of this! Which room is she in? We're both leaving"  
"I thought you hated her for cutting off your hair?" Tony asked. But Lexie did not answer him, as she headed for the stairs. She had her own damned problems, and kidnapping was not going to be one of them!

As she hurried up the stairs, Tony's words stopped her cold.

"Whitney is here for you, as much as me. You see, I was thinking of keeping her here with me...and raising her child as mine. But then, I realized, maybe Whitney Crane could serve a more useful purpose. Your 'fiancee' does not know what you look like."

Lexie slowly turned and stared down at Tony.

"You know who this man is, don't you? You know who it is Father wants me to marry?"

"I did not know at the time you told me, no. I do know his identity now, yes. And I know that you can spare yourself a lifetime full of unhappiness, if we give this man Whitney to wed." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lexie slowly came back down the stairs and faced Tony.

"Who is this man, Tony? You know who he is, don't you?"

Tony turned and walked back into the dining room. Lexie started to follow, when she heard banging from upstairs. Lexie turned to listen, then hurried after Tony.

"Is that Whitney banging on the door up there?"

Tony sat back down and shrugged carelessly.

"Probably."

Lexie sat down in a chair close to him.

"I'll deal with Father. We cannot trade Whitney for me. I just couldn't live with myself if I did anything to hurt T.C."

"Oh God, Alexandra! When are you going to get over that man? He's shacked up with your mother as we speak!"

"Never mind that!" Lexie snapped. "And stop beating around the bush! Who is this stranger Father wants to marry me off to?"

Tony cleared his throat.

"The bridegroom in question is a man named, Stefan Cassadine. He's from a little town called..."

"Port Charles." Lexie finished, slowly standing up. Tony smiled up at her.

"You've been there?"

Lexie rubbed her forehead.

"I had to go there to work under a Dr. Alan Quartermaine, as part of my residency. Stefan Cassadine was the Hospital Administrator or something. I've seen him...he's not 55."

"Did Father tell you that?"

Lexie began to shake her head.

"Wait a minute! This Cassadine guy is dead! He was killed recently, wasn't he?"

"Well, apparently, that is the status quo. But I have it on good authority that he is alive...and somewhat anxious to settle into marriage."

Lexie's mouth dropped open.

"Cut the crap, Tony! This Stefan guy doesn't know me...so he's not in love with me! What does Father and this man get out of my marrying him?"

Tony stood up.

"Don't you mean, what Whitney will get out of marrying him?"

"The answer is no, Tony! I couldn't do something like that!"

Tony walked over to her.

"Your time is running out, Alexandra. Let's not fool ourselves: Father is not going to prison. I don't know how he will mastermind it, but he won't see the inside of a correctional facility. And once he's free, he will do whatever it takes, to free you of Abe, and marry you off to the man. I know for a fact that Cassadine has murdered at least two people."

"Oh God!"

"Well, dear sister, did you expect any less from our father?"

Lexie tried to regain her composure, but inside, she was shaken to the core. The Cassadine family was known for it's withering wealth, lack of scruples and murderous acts. The idea of being married to someone in that family made Lexie want to hurl! In fact, it was well known, that one of those animals stole a woman from her husband, and kept her prisoner on one of the Cassadine islands for years!

Now, Stefano was selling her out to one of them! How could he do this to her? Why was he doing this? What did Stefan Cassadine have, that was so important to Stefano?

"Tony, I..."

Tony rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Alexandra, listen to me. Either we give him Whitney, or you will have to divorce Abe and marry Stefan."

Lexie twisted away from him!

"Why?! This man doesn't know where we are? I'll just go someplace else and hide!"

Tony slowly let go of her. Lexie's heart sank.

"He doesn't know where I am, does he?" Lexie asked in a pleading tone.

"Darling, I am sorry..."

"Damnit, Tony! Why?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"Like I've said before, I haven't done anything to you. We will give him Whitney."

"Tony, she's married and pregnant! Not to mention quite a bit younger! The Cassadines are many things, and fools isn't one of them!"

"I will take care of that."

"How? How are you going to keep Whitney from outing me as the real future bride?"

Tony refrained from smiling. Lexie, whether she realized it or not, was beginning to warm to the idea. He touched her arm.

"Leave everything to your big brother, alright? Now, do me a favor and see to Whitney? I have to make a phone call."

"I would rather she not know I'm here." Lexie said huffily.

"I know that, but I'm sure she will appreciate seeing a familiar face. Please, Alexandra? Think of T.C., and how worried he has to be for his daughter."

Lexie rolled her eyes, then turned and left the dining room. Now, Tony smiled. Alexandra would see to Whitney, just as she would agree to switch places with her. He wasn't about to see his little sister married to a Cassadine. No way, no how!

Whitney gave up banging on the door, and turned around, taking in her surroundings. Where in God's name was she?!

She turned around and took a deep breath. She then gently touched a bandaged cut on her forehead. The last thing she remembered, was seeing a car accelerating towards her, from her rearview mirror, then nothing.

Whitney began to move towards the window again. She had looked out of it seemingly a million times, since she awoke, and recognized nothing. As she stared out again, at the unfamiliar surroundings, her door finally opened. Whitney turned to look.

Lexie Carver walked in, then closed the door behind her.

"Well I'll be goddamned!" Whitney snapped. "You kidnapped me?! I'm leaving here, bitch, if I have to shave you bald!"

Lexie clasped her hands together.

"Whitney, please calm down. I need for you to stay calm."

"You need for me to stay calm? I'm sure you do! I can't believe you've done this! Are you still mad about your hair? It grew back so what is your problem now?!"

"Whitney, I did not kidnap you. Tony did."

Whitney threw her hands up in the air!

"Great! Just great! And I don't suppose I have to ask why! This is another one of that freak's attempts to get with my mother! Where is he?"

"Downstairs." Lexie said softly.

"Well, I'm telling him off, then leaving! I'm not staying here! I'm pregnant, Fox and I are going to have our first child and he doesn't even know...no thanks to your damned brother!"

"I know you're pregnant, Whitney. Please try and stay calm now."

"You know? How? The only other person besides my doctor that knows, is my mother! Have you seen her? Where are we?"

Lexie could see that there was no soothing Whitney's frazzled nerves, though she had a right to be stressed. Lexie knew that she did not want another tragedy laid at her feet. She had to find a way to get herself and Whitney out of here.

"We're in the South of France, Whitney. At a small estate that Tony owns. Look, I will get you out of here."

"You didn't answer my question from before! How did you know I was pregnant?" Whitney snapped, feeling tired.

"Tony knows you're pregnant. I don't know how he knows, but he just does. And I guess he does plan on using you to get to Eve. But I won't let him get away with it, Whitney, I promise. I'll find a way to get us out of here."

Whitney turned away, sighing with disgust. She made her way over to the bed and sat down on it. Lexie stared at her worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What do you care? And what do you mean by 'us'? Are you telling me that Tony kidnapped you too?"

Lexie slowly sat down on the bed next to her.

"No. Tony sent me here to escape my father."

Whitney peered at her.

"Escape? Lexie, your father is in the Salem jail, about to be convicted..."

"Ha!" Lexie snorted. "Whitney, we both know Stefano will never see the inside of a prison. His jury is still out. They should've come back in ten minutes."

Whitney didn't answer that. Probably because she did not care. She just wanted out of here!

"How do you think Tony found out I was pregnant?" Whitney asked worriedly. She couldn't help but wonder if he would've kidnapped her if she had NOT been pregnant. It was her worry that this baby, had everything to do with why she was here right now. She wouldn't put anything past Tony DiMera.

Lexie shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know, though I did wonder that myself. Look, just sit tight, and I'll find a way to send you back home...to your husband."

Lexie then stood up and headed towards the door. When Lexie's back was turned, Whitney brought a vase that she had hidden under her bed, out from under it, jumped up and chased after Lexie, until she caught her, just as her hand was on the knob. Whitney brought the vase down on the back of Lexie's head! She dropped to the ground!

Whitney stared at her father's former fiancee, as she lay unconscious on the floor. She shook her head. She would be goddamned if she was going to leave her fate in Lexie Carver's hands!

Whitney then turned and bent down so that she could reach under the bed. She pulled out a framed picture of Tony and Lexie together, from under it. She flung the thing onto the bed. That horrible sight, was the first thing she saw when awoke in this place! So, she already knew Lexie's trifling butt was around here somewhere!

Whitney then kicked Lexie aside, and eased open the door. She stepped out into the hallway, looking around for the stairs. She was not about to end up here for God knows how long, waiting for someone to rescue her! Come hell or high water, Whitney was getting her and her baby, out of here!

Whitney then heard Tony's voice! Not being familiar with the house, she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from! Whitney looked around, then opened a door to another bedroom, closing the door behind her. She then opened it a crack to peer out.

Tony appeared outside of the bedroom that Whitney had just been in. Whitney saw him put his ear to the door, then move away from it. He then turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Whitney breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to look around the room. This particular room, had a terrace. Whitney hurried over to the doors, unlocked them, then hurried onto the terrace. She peered down.

The jump was just too far for her to take that kind of a chance! Whitney turned and hurried back into the room, re-locking the terrace doors. She would have no choice but to try and make it to the first floor.

Whitney looked around the room again. There was no phone in this room, nor had there been in any of the others. Tony must've disposed of her personal items, when he kidnapped her. Oh God, why hadn't she called Fox and told him about the baby?! It scared her to death, to think that she might not get a chance to tell him about their child. Then again, maybe her mother had.

Whitney hurried over to the door, and eased it open again. She saw a maid coming her way, and closed the door. She looked around for a place to hide, in case someone did come in. She hurried over to the closet and looked inside. It looked bare, which meant there was nothing to hide behind. But, it was also good and dark. So there was a chance, that if a person did not look too hard, they would not see her.

Whitney closed the door to the closet. She knew she couldn't afford to stay in this house much longer. Once Lexie regained consciousness and told Tony what happened, they would probably guess that she was still in the house somewhere. She had to find a way down to the lower level.

"Fox, are you sure you want to see him right now?" Luis asked.

Fox didn't even look at him, as he signed the Visitor's sign in sheet, at the Harmony Jail. He wouldn't have to be taking Alistair up on his offer, if Luis could just find out where DiMera took his wife!

But, Fox kept a civil tone.

"Yeah, it will be alright, Luis, thanks."

But Luis peered at him.

"Is Alistair up to something? I mean, is he involved with what's happened to Whitney?"

"No." Fox said shortly. "Can I see him now?"

Luis said nothing more. Something was going on here, and the more he looked at Fox, the more he suspected that the younger Crane was going to try and take the law into his own hands.

But, he kept quiet, for now.

"Sure. I'll have one of the guards take you back there now." he said, nodding at one of the guards. Fox followed him through a doorway.

When they reached the cellblock, the first person Fox saw, was David Hastings. He tried to reach out towards him through the bars, and actually touched his sleeve! He was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Oh, Fox! Thank God! Is Grace alright? Have you seen her?! She must be so traumatized!"

"The hell if I know! Get off of me!" Fox snapped with contempt. The guard took off the night stick, that adorned his belt, with one hand, then fumbled with his keys with the other.

"What the hell did I tell you, Hastings!" the guard yelled, going inside the cell and beating him about the arms and back with the stick! Fox watched.

"Get him! Get him!"

Fox turned and saw that Alistair was the one shouting and cheering the guard on, three cells down across the way! He too was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Fox turned away from the beating and began walking towards his grandfather's cell.

"OH MOTHER OF GOD!!!" David cried out. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

Fox ignored the cries and stood outside of Alistair's cell. He looked up behind Alistair in his cell. The words, 'JULIAN CRANE WAS HERE' were etched into the wall. Fox wondered where his father had gotten a knife to do the carving?

"Hello, Fox. You must be beside yourself."

"I could say the same. How do you stand it?"

Alistair's eyes left Fox's, to watch as the guard left David's cell and closed and locked the door. He nodded to Alistair, before leaving the cell block.

"I paid that guard to beat Hastings whenever I felt like having it done."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? The bastard has been calling me a rapist from his cell! It's disgraceful! Of course, you believe me, don't you?"

"Grandfather, I don't care! Just tell me where Whitney is!"

"Did you call Judge Porter?"

"I've thought about it." Fox answered coolly.

"Then I'll think about telling you where your wife is." Alistair answered just as coolly.

"I am not getting you out of here, until you prove to me that you really know where Tony took my wife!"

Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Whitney is in France somewhere. Now, if you want to save yourself some time...oh, let's say, nine months, I'll tell you exactly where."

Fox folded his arms.

"What's to keep me from turning around and leaving the cell block right now. I have resources too. You just gave me the country."

Alistair sighed with disgust.

"As do I, my boy. What's to keep me from calling Tony, and telling him that you're coming?"

"You sonofabitch!"

"What's it going to be, Fox? Do you call Judge Porter, and make your dear old Grandfather, a free man, or does your wife become DiMera's love slave?"

Fox didn't hesitate, as he took out his cellphone and dialed Judge Porter's number. David Hastings began to cry out from his cell again.

"You bastard! You're a bastard, Alistair...you raped Grace...you hurt the woman I love..."

"Guard!" Alistair called out. Fox turned away, while talking on the phone, as the same guard returned and re-entered David's cell again.

Julian was walking down the staircase, determined to speak with Fox, when a maid announced that Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald was waiting for Eve in the sitting room.

Julian raised a brow. Antonio was waiting for Eve? Why? What the hell did he want?

"I'll see to him. There is no need to bother Mrs. Crane with this." he said slyly. The maid nodded and walked off.

Julian walked down the hall towards the sitting room. He then stopped outside of the door, before easing it open, gently. He suspected that the eldest Lopez-Fitzgerald son was here to rob them again!

Julian slowly pushed the door open. Damnit! Antonio did indeed have a picture of Eve in his hands! Julian could scarcely believe it! The man was going to try and steal another one of his gold plated picture frames!

But Antonio's back was to him, so he did not see Julian, when he licked the picture! Julian put a hand over his mouth!

Julian then watched, as Antonio, after licking the picture of Eve, proceeded to kiss it three times! He then began talking to it!

"Eve darling, I love you so much! And that old sonofabitch, Julian, is not nearly good enough for you! I will always love you...always! If you left Julian, I would help you raise the twins...and while I couldn't give you a mansion, my undying love, would be all that you would ever need to make you happy!"

Julian coughed! Antonio dropped the picture and whirled around! Julian began walking towards him.

"Yes, your undying love would have to do, since you haven't worked since the early nineties! Tell me, what in the LIVING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!" Julian almost screamed. He couldn't believe this! He just couldn't believe it! As if DiMera was not bad enough, some goddamned stripper was after HIS Eve!

But Antonio stood his ground.

"I love Eve."

'I'm sure you do. But you will definitely suffer from afar! Now get the hell out!"

"I love Eve and..."

"Don't you dare say that ever again!"

"I LOVE EVE! And I know she's going through a hard time with Whitney being kidnapped! I want to be here for her and I'm going to be!"

"Excuse me." Julian said, then turned and walked out of the room. He walked back down the hallway, just as Eve was coming down the stairs. She smiled at him, just as he pulled her into his arms.

"Darling, we have a small problem."

Eve tensed.

"What is it? Is it Whitney? Have you heard from her?"

"No, darling, I'm sorry. No, really it is a SMALL problem."

"Julian, what is it?"

"Darling, I want you to stay strong here, for what I am about to tell you will be, at the very least, disconcerting."

"Okay," Eve said slowly, "what is it?"

Julian held onto her hands tightly.

"Antonio is here...in the sitting room."

"Antonio? Oh, well he's probably just here to support us through this bad time."

"No, darling, he's told me he loves you."

Eve knew she didn't hear Julian right!

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't hear you?"

"You heard me. I caught him licking one of your pictures! He's determined to make a life with you and the twins."

Eve said nothing, because she did not know what to say. Maybe Antonio was just lonely since Lexie had left him? Maybe he had somehow transferred his feelings for Lexie to her?

Julian was peering at her. She sighed.

"Julian, I don't know what's going on, really!"

"Did he pull anything while you were up at that cabin?"

Eve shook her head.

"No. He was definitely in love with Lexie back then. I don't know what I could've done to lead him on, but I'm going to go and talk to him, okay?"

Julian nodded then pulled on her hand. She stopped.

"Julian, I will talk to him alone."

"Eve!"

"Julian!"

"Darling he was LICKING your picture! I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"I've known Antonio for years! I'll be fine." she said, disengaging her hand from his. She then patted his cheek.

"It will be fine. I will take care of this." she said. Julian nodded, the watched, as Eve turned and walked away. Julian decided that he would take care of the problem for Eve.

Eve opened the door to the sitting room, only to find it empty. Puzzled, she turned around, and was immediately pulled into Antonio's arms! He had been behind the door!

"Antonio?" Eve asked, trying to keep calm. She managed to pull out of his grasp.

"Eve...I love you so much! I just had to tell you!"

Eve shook her head.

"Antonio...where is this coming from? I don't understand... you know I love Julian. I'm married to Julian."

Antonio closed the space between them again.

"Julian is a selfish sonofabitch! He will only break your heart in the end. I love you, Eve."

Eve was beginning to feel a bit unnerved!

"Antonio, please, if you're not feeling well..."

"Eve, the night that Julian rescued Gwen and me from that terrible room, I saw just how exquisite you really are. I have to know what being with you would feel like..." he whispered as his hand began to lower to her chest.

As soon as Eve felt his touch, she slapped him hard! He flew back against the door! But that would not be the end of his brutal punishment!

The terrace doors in the sitting room flew open from the outside! Julian had found a hose, connected it to a faucet and turned it on. The water hit Antonio full blast, as he screamed and tried to block the water!

Eve had jumped out of the way, but her shoes were a bit wet. She continued to watch, as the water continued to bombard Antonio, until finally, he flew out of the room, and into the hallway. He managed to get up, but slipped and fell, before getting up again, sputtering and scurrying down the hall.

Julian threw the hose down outside, breathing heavily. Eve smiled at him, then managed to slop through the soiled carpet, towards him. He opened his arms wide as she made her way into them. 


End file.
